


Underneath Your Skin

by dizzy, savvymavvy



Series: Pornstar AU [1]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 65,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/savvymavvy/pseuds/savvymavvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soon to be high school graduate Chris makes an unlikely connection over the internet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to portraitofemmy for excellent beta reading and commentary along the way.

It's late, past midnight, and Chris has assumed the standard position of sprawling into a pile of pillows on his bed with one hand down his pajama pants, one earbud in his ear (the other left out to listen for parental footsteps in the hallway), and his laptop open in front of him.

He's a normal teenager in the respect that, yeah, porn does it for him. Okay, so maybe he likes a little less boob than most "normal" teenagers, but he still likes porn. He has a bookmark folder full of his favorite free sites, extra strong ad blockers on, and he's prepared to indulge himself. He skips past anything that asks for a credit card or says live...

Usually.

But tonight something catches his eye: a guy bouncing on his bed - a guy with head full of curly hair, eyeliner smudged around his eyes, and a ridiculous grin. He's not even really hard, cock just sort of bouncing against his thigh.

But for some reason, Chris still feels like his mouth is going to water at the sight of it. He's barely comfortable admitting he does this, admitting that his type is strictly guys, but this... this is his type, he decides.

And his finger clicks the button to start the free five minute preview before it makes you sign in. Something on the guy's end must alert him to a new viewer because he stops rocking out and leans forward closer to the camera, thighs spread. He reaches down to stroke himself lightly as he gives a cheerful wave completely at odds with what he's doing with his other hand.

What Chris doesn’t know just from looking: the guy on the other end of the screen is named Darren, though he works under the name of Everett for the sake of retaining some semblance of anonymity. Darren likes to acknowledge the new people when they show up in his room. He knows the subscribers have their pick of shows to watch on the site. The more he gets in his public shows the more he can hook for one-on-ones, and those are what pay the good money.

So Darren - _Everett_ moves in front of the camera, stretching himself out and showing off slightly. 

"Hey you." Darren throws a big grin at the blinking red light above his computer as he adjusts it before sliding back down on the bed. "Thanks for stopping by my little corner of the internet." He throws a wink at the camera and tosses his head back, curls bouncing like how he knows looks good.

He begins to stroke himself slowly, taking his time to twist the head on the upstroke and then briefly touch his balls on the way back down. His back arches and opens his legs wider so the camera can catch it better."If you like what you see, just type into the box what you like."

Chris freezes for a minute like he thinks maybe Darren can actually see him or something, before he realizes that is patently ridiculous. He doesn't even have his hand on himself anymore - he uses both hands to type in a message.

A box pops up telling him that he has to make a profile before he can actually comment. He groans, but notices that for a free trial no credit card is required. He wipes one sweaty palm on the thigh of his pajama pants and then quickly signs up, choosing a screen-name he's never used before and puts exactly two-tenths of a second’s thought into, something purposefully ridiculous.

**ceelovis69: you are hot.**

It's cheesy - very cheesy, but appropriately befitting of a porn website, he thinks.

"Aww, you think I'm hot, Cee?" Darren asks. He smirks and licks his bottom lip, puffy from where he'd just bitten it. "You guys, Cee thinks I'm hot... you think we should let the newcomer have a special request?"

The chatbox floods with a mixture of yes, fuck yes, and people making filthy suggestions of their own.

Chris freezes. He has no idea what to request.

Darren laughs and reaches over to the side of the bed and opens the drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube and dropping it onto the bed beside him.

"Come on Cee, don't be shy," Darren encourages. "Tell me what you want. And don't listen to these dirty boys here, you tell me what you want." He grins as the text box floods with more responses from the other viewers. He keeps an eye on the total in the corner, watching happily as it goes up.

Chris hesitates while he thinks about what gets him going most when he watches videos. He flushes even just imagining it, cock swelling again against his thigh, hardening with the thrill and adrenaline of what he's doing. He types:

**ceeloveis69: Fuck your fist.**

A bunch of users quickly reply, complaining at how plain his request is and urging Darren for more, dirtier things. Darren just chuckles and reads through them. Sure fucking into his fist is something fairly easy for him but he's not going to complain, its still good.

"Boys, boys," Darren tsks, shaking his head, his curls moving and bouncing. "What the newbie wants, the newbie gets." He throws a wink to the camera and pours the lube into his hand and begins to slick his cock up. He pushes up onto his knees, bouncing a bit on the bed so that he has a better angle to thrust as his hips move.

He starts slow, lazy thrusts and rolls of his hips as he pushes his cock into his fist. "Fuck," he breathes, letting his head fall back, eyelashes fluttering as he pushed particularly hard. He bites down on his bottom lip and lets out a groan as his other hand comes up and pinches his nipple. He knows how good he looks on camera and he knows how to perform for the men watching.

It's not the kind of performing he had originally moved out to LA for but he isn't the first young, bright eyed actor to move out to LA and not make it right away. At least he still gets paid and can pay rent this way, better than some of his other friends.

Chris practically whines at how hot the guy looks - god, his cock is pretty, all shiny and red and slick with lube and Chris has to reach into his pants and start to touch himself again, laptop balancing on his thighs.

"How you liking that, newbie?" The guy asks, grunting with a particularly satisfying thrust right at the end.

Chris shudders all over, a surge of phantom orgasm, like a little teaser of what's to come. He types one handed now.

**ceelovis69: that looks so good**

Darren's eyes flicker to the screen, reading the words there, encouragements from various watchers. Most of them are all low level buyers, been around awhile and aren't planning to level up to see any more from him. Darren is hoping that this new one might be interested in buying something a bit more.

He licks his lips and reads over the messages he gets until he spots Ceelovis69's. "Yeah? You like it? Like watching me?" Darren steps off the bed and stands, moving over to the computer and the camera. "Want you to like it," he murmurs, his voice going lower, deeper, looking right at the camera. He stresses the you, wanting this Ceelovis to feel like he's getting the premium personal experience, to see what it would be like for Darren to perform just for him.

"Want to look so good for you--" he breaks off, gasping as he holds his fist steady in front of the camera and begins fucking hard right into it. "Yeah, yeah, oh fuck so good. It feels so good on my cock, fuck--" He whines and twists his wrist as his hips begin to piston in harder and faster.

"Gonna come for you, gonna come so hard-- fuck, fuck--" He groans hard and shoves into his fist before he comes hard, all over his hand and on the camera.

Chris wasn't expecting the guy to actually... well, to come. It catches him totally off guard - and his cock jerks sympathetically, sudden and unexpected, come soaking into it while he bites his lip so hard he tastes blood to keep the sounds threatening to escape at bay.

Chris actually takes a minute to glance at the blurb under his profile picture where it says Everett. He doesn't really look like an Everett to Chris, but Chris knows it's probably not his real name, anyway. He glances at the chat box and most of the people are leaving. The little bar at the top of the screen tells him that his free trial is forty-eight hours so he types again, hoping Everett is still there.

**Ceelovis69: are you doing this tomorrow?**

Darren relaxes and slumps back away from the camera. He grabs a tissue to clean it off, wiping his come from the lens before tossing it into the trash can. Most of the guys are gone, leaving only a few stragglers in the chatroom, including the newbie.

He reads the message; chuckles to himself and flashes a warm smile at the camera. "Why Cee, I'm touched. I'll be here tomorrow alright. I assume I'll see you here?"

Chris hesitates, but it's not like he doesn't know that the next night will hold for him exactly what this one has: homework and tv until his parents go to bed, then jerking off to some porn online to make himself sleepy.

So he types: **wouldn't miss it... ;)**

"Sounds great. See you then." Darren winks at the camera and blows a kiss before he turns it off. Stepping away, he stretches and scratches idly at his belly. He peeks out of his bedroom before padding down the hallway, hearing Joey bitching at the tv over the sounds of gunfire.

"Still losing to Brian?" He shouts back to him.

"Oh are you done with work already?" Joey snaps back. There is another round of gunfire and a victorious shout from Joey as Darren hurriedly cleans up in the bathroom and pulls on a pair of loose pants, ignoring the shirt for the time being. He appears in the living room, flopping onto the couch next to Joey looking younger than just before.

"Mm, you're just jealous because I make in fifteen minutes what you do in a few hours. And with an orgasm to boot."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Joey mutters, rolling his eyes. "Are you done tonight?"

"I have another one-on-one later but I'm good for now, pass over the controller." Darren digs his hand into the bowl of popcorn as he takes a controller from Joey and jumps into the game.

He's lucky his roommate is pretty mellow about what he does - not because he'd stop, but because he'd hate to have to find another roommate after dragging Joey's sorry ass around with him for so long. Luckily, Joey has absolutely no qualms or judgement besides what comes in handy for mocking purposes. (He'd even sort of expressed an interest in trying, but at the last minute backed out with a sudden fear that his mother would somehow stumble over it.

To which Darren had responded, "If your mom is watching gay porn, she's cooler than both of us.")

He gets in an hour of game play, during which he also shovels a slice of pizza into his mouth before he goes to get 'screen ready.'

*

The next night Chris is a jumble of nerves.

It's not even like he's really _doing_ anything with Everett, so he knows the nerves are ridiculous, but they're there anyway. His sister even picks up on it, asking him why he has ants in his pants. He barely manages to sit through dinner, a little more snappish than normal until his mother puts him back in his place with a stern look.

Then the meal is done, the dishes are washed, and he cites homework as an excuse for fleeing back into his room. It's still an hour or two until Everett will be online but Chris knows there's bound to be a backlog of videos somewhere just waiting for him to explore.

He types in Everett's name into the search bar and turns off safe search. He knows that will only keep him from what he wants. It takes a bit of searching through a lot of pictures he doesn't care about before he finds one of Everett, naked and on the same bed he was on last night, hand on his cock. He quickly clicks it and is redirected to a site with a variety of shots and quick videos from him.

Chris surreptitiously looks over to his bedroom door. His parents are still up and could potentially come into his room at any minute (not like they really would) but... he doesn't want to wait. He wants to watch him now.

He pops the earbud in his ear and turns the volume down low, as if that will help keep them out, and hits play. Everett's feet are on the bed and he's pushing his hips up into his fist, crying out loudly and groaning as he fucks his fist hard over and over and Chris can't keep his eyes off his thighs. So strong and thick and undeniably gorgeous.

He bites down on his lip, breaking off a whimper as his hand sneaks into his pants as he watches another movie.

*

Darren is taking his time getting ready tonight. New clients always mean the potential for more money than usual and he could really use the change (he needs some new strings for his guitar, among other things). So he takes his time showering before hand, taking the time to condition his hair so it will look just right for the camera. He adds a bit of manscaping, keeping the hair down around his cock so that it will look good for everyone watching.

Stepping out of the shower he adds a bit of lotion to his body, knowing it will shine slightly off the lights in his room. He grabs a pair of boxers and a robe and heads back to his room, ready for showtime.

The chatroom is already as full as it was last night. People tend to come and go as they've gotten their jollies, with only a few dedicated fans sticking through all of every performance.

He sprawls out on the bed casually like he's about to watch a movie or something, except that his hand goes down to his cock to encourage a hard on. It's not really like sex - not even really like when he just jerks off for himself. It's taken awhile to get used to keeping himself hard even while he's taking care of other business.

"Don't forget, if you want to schedule a little one on one, all you have to do is put your email address in the field below - yeah, I know, hard to take your eyes off all this sexy, but it's cool, you can spare a second - and we'll set something up. I'll make it worth your while..."

In a different bedroom three hours away Chris is watching and his heart thumps just thinking about what it would be like to have that body working itself over for him and him alone. He shudders, squeezing hard at the base of his cock. He's held off coming this long because he wanted to save it - he wanted to save it for Everett, even if Everett has no idea.

There is a list of names on the side of the chat that Darren can see, can keep up with who is in the room and who is watching. He notes that the newbie from the night before is still there which is good, bringing them back for more. He's thinking he might be able to hook this guy in for more one on one when another name flashes up, _bigguy99._

He's been a common enough user on the one-on-ones with Darren (even going so far as to pay for extras) that he feels inclined to keep him happy.

"Ooh, I see we have some returning friends tonight," he purrs, flashing the camera a pearly white grin. "Always happy to see you again." He keeps the name vague enough that the people watching could think he means them, it's good for business, the personal touch.

"What say we do a bit MORE tonight, hm? Really put on a show?"

On some level Chris is aware that Everett probably says the same thing every night, or close to it... but he can't help the way he perks up at the idea of getting something more.

He very purposefully does not think about the fact that his free trial it's only 48 hours, which means he probably won't get to see Everett the next night. It's just porn online anyway - it's not like he can't find other stuff. (Or watch more of those older videos people saved and uploaded.)

Nerves strike and he doesn't say anything, just watches Everett respond to some of the requests that other people are throwing out to him. He pays attention as much to what Everett ignores as what he chooses to comment on, because he can never really turn his brain off and it's as close to getting to know this guy as Chris is going to get.

Quite a few watchers keep asking for toys but Darren keeps those for the higher paying customers and so ignores those requests. He's feeling a bit adventurous tonight and he doesn't have anything after this session so he doesn't mind letting it go longer, take a bit more time.

"You're a bunch of very naughty boys aren't you?" He teases. He grabs the camera and begins to move it, setting it closer to the bed and with a better angle. He slides back onto the bed and grabs the lube, slicking his hand back up. Laying back, Darren parts his legs wide open, letting the camera catch everything.

Chris can't take his eyes off the screen. He's tried fingering himself before, but it was never even close to as enjoyable as Everett is making it look like it is. He begins to wonder if Everett is putting on an act, but he doesn't seem like he's acting... in fact, Chris isn't sure he's ever seen a porn star look quite so much like they were enjoying themselves.

Everett isn't looking at the chat like this, he's just getting into what he's doing, one hand traveling over his body before reaching down to hold himself open so his fingers can get in deeper.

Darren groans but he can really only go so far like this. He pulls his fingers out and turns over, face pressing down to the cover of his bed and his ass on display for the camera. His cock hangs heavy in between his thighs and he gives it a couple strokes before he reaches back, adds more lube to his fingers and sinks two back in.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," he chants in time with his thrusts. Before his current job choice, Darren had never really given too much thought to putting something in his ass but he's quickly learned how _good_ it feels, especially when he's able to move his fingers and hit his prostate just right.

He works his fingers in and out and slowly works a third in, whining high pitched as he continues to stretch himself open.

Chris blesses his parents for buying him a laptop with an amazing video card and bright, beautiful picture on the screen because he can see everything in clear, pornographic detail.

He wishes he had something here to use - he doesn't trust the lotion he uses when he jerks off sometimes, not sure if he wants his ass smelling all that floral. (Yes, somehow it seems a little less strange on his dick.)

Since his door is locked he decides to throw caution to the wind and wiggles out of his pajama pants, kicking them away but leaving them on the bed in case he needs to scramble to re-dress. He fists his cock loosely, not wanting to come too soon, and watches to see what Everett does next.

"Oh, oh fuck so good," Darren groans. He begins to work his hips, pushing them back onto his fingers and then forward, fucking himself on them. He's panting and working up a sweat putting on a show for the camera. His knees slip wider and he arches his back further so the camera can catch more of what he's doing.

"God, fuck me so good. Love it so hard and deep in me. Want you to fuck my ass and make me feel so good, yeah do that--" He groans out as his fingers brush over his prostate again, sending him shivering into the bed. He's so close to coming, wants it so bad.

Chris can tell when he's about to lose it and speeds up his strokes; he doesn't time it quite right, he comes a little before Everett but it's worth it to be able to concentrate on watching Everett blow. Chris blames his orgasm on the strange thoughts taking over his mind; he wants to lick up that last dribble of come, lap it from the tip and then suck hard. He jerks with an aftershock, a jolt of too-much pleasure.

And then it's over. Again people leave the little chatroom under the show by the dozens but Chris stays, watches as Everett lazily cleans up, that blissed out look still on his face.

Darren allows himself the few minutes to come down off an orgasm like that. It's overwhelming in all the best ways.

He checks the status of the chat room and notes a PM requesting a one-on-one later from his recurring customer. He also notes there's only one other name in the chat room, the newbie from the other night.

"Enjoy your show Cee?" He asks with a wink.

Chris is a few seconds away from closing out when he hears Everett talking to him.

He smirks, relaxed and a little braver with the orgasm.

**ceelovis69: More than you could possibly know.**

Darren licks his lips and throws a saucy grin back to the camera.

"Well, I'll still be here tomorrow night. Maybe I'll see you here again?" He bites down on his bottom lip and looks up to the camera from under his lashes, knowing how good he looks like this.

Chris can't stop his inner smartass. His filters being down has never lead to anything but trouble...

**ceeloveis69: Well to be technical about it you can't actually see me here tonight.**

Darren quirks his lips to the side and releases a huff, laughing a bit to himself. Ceelovis69 was right, strictly speaking but Darren wanted to make it feel a bit more personal, maybe hook the guy for a couple one-on-one's and make some serious change out of this interaction.

"Mm, perhaps not but you know what they say, it makes everything feel that much better when you do." He winks and runs his hand down his body slowly. "And I certainly like talking with you."

**ceeloveis69: I certainly liked when you talked... and what you had to say.**

His stomach flutters again, butterflies kicking up. He's starting to get hard again just from this exchange. It's exhilarating. He can't even imagine what it would be like for this to be a private thing...

Darren checks his time, he's still good and there is no one else in the chat room currently. He might as well have some fun.

"Ooh, you liked what I had to say hm?" He grins and licks his lips and pulls the camera over towards the bed and climbs on, stretching himself out. He scratches himself above his cock, letting it slowly draw attention there. "Anything else you'd want to hear me say?"

_My name._

Of course, he doesn't type that, but he thinks it.

It's only then that he does realize everyone else is gone from the chatroom. He reaches down and presses his palm against his cock, encouraging it to fill more. Even if Everett leaves halfway through, he can finish to some of those older videos.

**ceeloveis69: I want to hear you say how bad you want to suck me.**

Oh, this is new. Darren's eyebrows raise and he grins wider; given the suggestions Cee had made before on what he wanted to see him do, Darren assumed that he would be fairly innocent with his suggestions, not quite so forward. He likes being surprised by this.

"Well, I imagine you would." He flips his hair back slightly, curls falling into his eyes momentarily as he leans into the camera, his voice dropping lower and deeper. "I would love to crawl over there, pull your cock out in front of me. Just take my time looking you over, you'd look so good. Make my mouth water."

Oh, fuck. That's even hotter than what he'd been saying before. Chris starts to stroke himself slowly, typing with one hand.

**ceelovis69: what would you do to me? i want to know what you like**

Darren groans and lets his head fall back, his hand gently stroking his cock. He's taking his time with this, making it last longer than normal.

"I'd want to taste, right at the tip where that bead of pre-come is, stick my tongue right in there and taste your cock. Mm, you'd taste so good, I know it Cee." His eyes find the camera again and he stares right into it, beginning to jerk himself with a bit more insistence.

Chris is pretty sure he isn't supposed to be getting a private show for free like that, but he knows he won't get the chance to do this again so leaving never crosses his mind. It’s not his fault no one else is here.

**ceelovis69: Do you get turned on when you give blowjobs? You seem to really like thinking about what my cock would taste like.**

"Fuck yeah I do," Darren groans out, hips beginning to jerk up off the bed. "Especially when its a good, thick cock; when it fills my mouth and tastes so fucking good. Would you let me suck your cock Cee?" He swipes his tongue over his bottom lip, letting it shine in the light from the camera. "I want to suck it so bad, can you see how bad I want it?"

**ceelovis69: I can see... you're so hard. Because of me?**

Chris wants to hear it, he wants to so badly. He wants to hear this gorgeous man talking about how much he wants _Chris_ , what he wants to do to _Chris_. He's never dealt with sexual situations before and he can't imagine a life in which he ever would, but right now... he wants it.

He shoves another hand down to cup his balls and tug them a little, whimpering low in his chest. He's so close. 

"Fuck yeah cause of you." Darren makes a loose fist and thrusts up into it, his cock filling further and beginning to leak everywhere. "Yeah, all of that, that's all for you. Thinking of having you in my mouth, sucking you in and tasting your cock. Would you let me suck your balls Cee? Love to get my tongue down there and play. Or would you just want to hold me there, fuck my mouth? How do you wanna do it Cee? Tell me."

It's probably a good thing he stops to type because he's pretty sure he'd have come in about two seconds otherwise.

**ceelovis69: I want you on your knees suckng me. I want to come in your mouth..**

There's no way he'd ever say that in real life, even if he were naked with someone else. But it's just the internet. It's anonymous.

It's really, really hot.

**ceelovis69: Im close make me come**

Darren closes his eyes and takes a minute to picture what he wants to see. A tall, lanky guy with broad shoulders and strong arms; a good, long cock with decent thickness to fill his mouth. The guy with light hair and an expressive face and a way to just grab a hold of Darren and mold him into what he wants.

Darren's eyelashes flutter and his grip tightens. "Yeah, come on. Come on, come for me Cee. God, I want it, I want you to come. Don't you want to come in my mouth, let me taste it oh fuck yeah please let me get a good taste of that. So good Cee, fuck your cock is so fucking good."

He's babbling, something he only does when he really gets into the scene and just relaxes and lets his mouth run. It's dirty and filthy and he loves it.

Chris sucks in a breath and goes still as his entire body feels like it pulses with the orgasm, jerky and aching and too-bright pleasure. He pants his way down from it with a stupid grin on his face.

His come hasn't even cooled yet when he drags his laptop closer and types, one-handed:

**ceelovis69: you are amazing everett. i came so hard...**

Darren reads over the lines and groans; he imagines his guy, laying before him and coming hugely, all over his stomach and thighs and hands. _"Fuck--"_

He groans and his cock pulses as he squeezes the base and plays with the head once more before he's grunting and thrusting into his fist, his cock spurting a decent sized load on his stomach. He's panting hard afterwards, his body flushed and covered in a sheen of sweat from the exertion but he feels _good_ , always feels good after an orgasm like that.

"Me? Only as good as the other person," he teases with a smile.

**ceelovis69: I would lick that off of you if I were there.**

He's pretty sure he's about to get kicked out soon - but he's going to drag it out as long as he can.

Darren groans, this time because yeah that sounds so good: a nice, gorgeous guy to just lick him clean and then spoon up behind him and hold him close. Yeah, that'd be just about perfect. Instead he offers Cee a smile and a quick, "Let me go get a wipe..."

He slips off the bed and heads towards the bathroom, his thigh bumping the camera as he goes. He tries to be quick, just a fast wipe down of his thighs, stomach and cock and then he's back in his room and crawling over onto the bed once more.

The camera turns and suddenly it's not focused in tight on just the bed anymore. Chris can actually see part of Everett's room. It's just the corner - a dresser and a nightstand, but also the wall above it. There's a framed Avatar: The Last Airbender poster on the wall and a stack of books. He sits up and leans forward, smiling when he recognizes one of the Lemony Snicket books.

Impulsively he types a new message.

**ceelovis69: "everything changed when the fire nation attacked..." you have good taste**

Darren reads over the message and blushes slightly before turning to see where his books are stacked and then the poster above. _"Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished,"_ he quotes excitedly. "I take it you're a fan?" He settles onto the bed and turns the camera so it can focus on him better. He's never had one of these conversations with his clients before but he's feeling indulgent now.

**ceelovis69: I marathon watched all 61 episodes in about two weeks. It's a fucking shame they're not gonna make a movie isn't it?**

**ceelovis69: (in case you couldn't tell that's a blatant attempt at making sure you agree that the movie really sucked. i'm not sure i can continue jerking off to anyone that liked that pile of crap.)**

He blushes even just _typing_ it. He’s flirting. He’s trying to flirt. Is he even doing it right?

Darren reads over it, the grin on his face practically going from ear to ear before he bursts into laughter. He has no qualms about sitting in front of the camera in front of this man still completely naked, his cock limp and lying against his thigh.

"Oh don't worry, I don't know what movie you are talking about. I'm sure if there was a movie I'd know about it cause it would have been amazing but..." He gives a lazy shrug and another smile. "So what else do you like Cee? Hm?" He rests his chin on his hand, looking at the camera.

He thinks about trying to make up some cool, awesome, mature stuff... but, fuck it. This is the internet. It's not like this guy is going to give him another thought after tonight anyway.

**ceelovis69: Harry Potter. Lord of the Rings. Disney movies. (No judging me.) Wicked. Llamas.**

"Oh, wow, fuck," Darren laughs again, a genuine _delighted_ laugh. He runs a hand through his curls and shoots the camera another mega-watt smile. "You're kidding right and just snuck a peek at my entire bookshelf right?"

He turns to look at it, scanning the variety of books and movies there. "So, hey you like Disney movies? That is amazing. I don't run into many guys that like Disney movies and admit it at my age. And shit, man, Harry Potter? Those books..." He trails off and shakes his head, not able to say what he wants to about them. "Amazing. Changed my life even." He rubs the back of his neck, aware of how nerdy that makes him sound now.

Wow, Chris is totally fucked. That smile makes him grin back even though Everett can't even see him.

**ceelovis69: Disney movies are awesome at any age.**

He chooses not to mention what his age is. Seventeen might be a little old for cartoons, but he's pretty sure Everett is at least in his 20s.

"So, uh, llama's though... Um, so, you like those huh? How...?"

**ceelovis69: Yes, llamas! I identify with them. Don't you have an animal you see yourself like?**

"They are awesome at any age, good that you recognize that Cee." Darren shifts on the bed again, folding his legs up underneath him and resting his elbows on his thighs. "Hey, I was just double checking how you liked them is all," he winks again at the camera, feeling like maybe he's flirting with Cee a bit more than normal but fuck he is enjoying this.

"Favorite Disney movie?"

He thinks about it and then types:

**ceelovis69: Recent or classic? I'll answer both: Recently Tangled, overall Beauty and the Beast. I sympathize with Belle... except for that whole finding a prince thing. And replace books with the internet. And Gaston with no one. Maybe I picked the wrong movie...**

"No man, Beauty and the Beast is a fucking _classic_. That one is, it's tied for my first and favorite with Aladdin because wow the music in that one. As for recent, Princess and the Frog, again because the _music_ , doesn't it just get inside you and make you want to move and dance and sing along?"

Darren can't help the way he bounces as he talks, he gets this way when he's excited.

**ceelovis69: Are you kidding? My parents used to beg me to shut up. Do you sing?**

**ceelovis69: Oh I'm not supposed to ask personal questions am I? Sorry.**

He can't help but hope Everett answers, though.

Darren waves his hand as if waving the hand away. "I sing all the time! Trust me, get yelled at to shut up all the time as well." He chuckles and rubs his hand over his jaw, feeling the scruff there coming in. "Probably would drive my roommate crazy if he didn't sing as much as I do."

He usually tries to keep his sessions as free from personal information as possible but Cee sounds like someone he would _want_ to talk to outside of this weird customer relationship.

Chris could stare at this guy for _ages_ \- even if this is the weirdest parody of pillow talk ever.

**ceelovis69: Roommate? Your walls must be really thick... or the roommate must have good headphones.**

Which, of course, he shouldn't have said because now all he can think about is the sounds Everett made.

Darren laughs and bites his bottom lip, shaking his head. "Nah, the walls aren't that thick. I'm sure he uses headphones sometimes but," he just shrugs, "he's cool. Doesn't care. Just goes to play Halo or something." He wants to go on about Joey and how they co-exist with his weird job but he doubts Cee wants to hear that sort of information about him.

**ceelovis69: Or he enjoys the show?**

He's definitely digging for more information now. He's had this glimpse into this guy's real life, and he wants more. He wants to know him. It's bound to end in disappointment, but he still can't help himself from trying.

Darren cracks up, almost falling over doubled at that one. "I dunno, maybe?" He tries to think about Joey, laying in his own bed and stroking himself to the sounds Darren makes. "I mean, we tried something out years ago after we had too much to drink but," he shakes his head again. "He likes tits too much man." 

**ceelovis69: Tits? Pass.**

**ceelovis69: But that's a shame. You could charge him your normal rate and get a better deal on rent.**

"Ooh, definitely like that idea. Though I'm going to have to see if he's enjoying the goods, cause if I ask him he's gonna say no..." He thinks about what he could do, he does have an extra webcam lying around after all. Or maybe he'll just bring it up as a joke.

"But anything to cut this rent man, that would be appreciated."

**ceelovis69: There you go. Now you're thinking proactively. (I do charge a small fee for consulting services though... where can I bill you at?)**

It's a joke - obviously a joke, and he's waiting for Everett to answer when the entire screen suddenly goes washed out gray and a popup asking for his credit card number takes over.

His stomach sinks. His free trial is over.

Darren notes that Cee has left the chat rather suddenly and he isn't sure why. "Fuck." He sighs and his shoulders slump, he was _enjoying_ their conversation and fuck the guy made him laugh and seemed like a decent kinda guy and who is Darren kidding he's probably in his fifties and balding and going through a crisis in his life and looking for someone young and pliable to jerk off to.

Frustrated, he slams his computer shut and makes his way to the bathroom for a shower, not bothering to look out for Joey as he goes.

*

Chris makes it three days before he drives to the nearest Walgreens after school and stands in front of the reloadable debit card display.

His hand hovers and then he grabs one for fifty dollars. He's got money saved up from his cookie-scooping job and his weekends working at the dry cleaner, but he mostly uses that helping his parents with the gas expense on their trips to Los Angeles for him to audition for parts. This is the first time he's ever spent so much on something so indulgent. He's not exactly proud but he also knows it's more about _Everett_ than it is about porn. It's more about that last conversation than the orgasms before it.

So he goes home that night and he plugs in the card information into the website, registering with his real name but a fake address out of paranoia that something might get sent to his house. He's afraid it won't work, but then... then it does. It works just fine, and suddenly he's an official paying subscription member of an online porn site. He thinks in a hilarious way that this might even count as a rite of passage into adulthood, but of course the joke lives and dies in his own mind, no one to voice it to. He has the option to pick a more permanent screenname and abandons the one he'd come up with before, with no thought whatsoever. He types something new into the box, hoping it'll be enough to tip Everett's memory. He hopes it works. He also hopes that if it does work, he'll have the guts to use the remaining amount on the card for a private session like he really wants to.

Darren doesn't want to admit that yeah he's kinda sad when Cee doesn't come back the next night or the next one. He had hoped he had hooked him for a bit more money and, well, Darren really _liked_ the conversation they had had. He's getting ready for another chat session, rubbing himself down with a bit of oil when a new message pops up in his inbox from the system admin alerting him of a new subscriber. Darren clicks on the email and reads over it, a regular subscriber, always good for his bank account. He's about to click out of the email when he notices the name: AvatarCee.

He breaks into a huge grin and begins to get excited for tonight’s chat.

*

Chris thinks for a terrifying few minutes that his mother is going to send him on a late night grocery run just when Everett's show is going to start, but luckily his father speaks up and decides it's too late for Chris to be driving anyway.

For possibly the first time ever, he thanks his parents penchant toward overprotection and heads up to his room with the excuse of homework. He's been half hard all the way through dinner just thinking about this and it's a full on erection before he even gets his pants off in the safe confines of his locked room.

He's not one of the first people in the room (or even in the first dozen) but he's still there before Everett's camera clicks on. Now that he's got a real log-in the user interface is a bit more complicated and he can see that he has two new messages. The first is a basic introduction explaining the rules of conduct and what can get him banned, but the second...

The second is from Everett, sent a couple of hours before - probably just after Chris had signed up and subscribed. It's just a simple "Hi ;)" but apparently that's enough to make Chris breathless.

Darren feels an odd flutter of nerves in his stomach, something he's not felt before one of these performances since he started. He's... excited, anticipating what might happen, if he might be there. He reminds himself that he doesn't know Cee, what he looks like or who he is and they only had a very brief conversation but still, it stuck with him.

Right at ten, Darren turns his camera on and pulls up the chat room; his eyes scan through and find the name, _his name_ and he _beams_. "Why hello there everyone and you," he says seductively.

Everett looks amazing, and the show is just as hot as it was before, but after having had a taste of what it was like to interact in a more personal way Chris actually finds himself looking forward to the show being over.

(Not that he doesn't come so hard it almost hits his chin, but it has been _three days_ , so...)

He truly begins to get nervous when it's finished, though; when Everett is sprawled across his bed still panting, come and sweat slicking his skin, and people start dropping out of the chatroom by the dozens.

Chris doesn't go anywhere.

Darren lays there, just breathing in. He went all out tonight, took his time and drew it out and his body still feels sluggish from that orgasm. He hasn't performed like that in months. It takes him some time before his muscles come back to him and he's able to sit up. He eyes the computer and notes there is only one user left in the chat room, his friend Cee.

He grins and looks down, feeling oddly bashful now. "Hey, was wondering if you'd be back." He tries to act cool and suave and like it doesn't matter but inside he's excited.

Chris is trying to play it cool, too, but he sort of fails. He's grinning hard and biting his lip and he's so glad Everett can't see him right now.

**AvatarCee: Really? Thought you'd forget all about me, internet superstar...**

Darren snorts and rolls his eyes. "Hardly even porn star superstar babe." He winks and stretches, relaxing his tired body before rolling onto his side to look at the camera. He pulls the computer a bit closer so he can read the text responses better.

"It does make me feel better it only took you a few days until you needed to see me again. Slight stroking of the ego I guess."

**AvatarCee: Do I lose points if I say it's not your ego I wanted to see stroked? Because I really want to make that joke but I don't want to lose esteem in your eyes.**

He nervously reads over it a couple of times just to make sure there are no typos and then hits send.

Darren chuckles and nods. "Fair point. I won't take points off at all, don't worry. You can see that stroked and still stroke my ego if you want to. You can stroke my cock too if thats what you'd like." He shakes his hips, his cock bouncing a bit.

Oh. Wow. Chris might be interested in Everett's personality, but his cock is still plenty distracting, too. He shifts on his bed, his own cock twitching.

**AvatarCee: Looks pretty well-stroked from where I'm sitting. You were amazing tonight.**

A blush actually spreads over Darren's cheeks and he looks away from the screen. "Thank you. I ... went a little all out tonight. For the group chat anyways. Was hoping it would be enjoyed. By you. Guys. Everyone in the chat room."

**AvatarCee: I can't speak for everyone but I know I enjoyed it. You're the hottest thing I've ever seen. Not just your body... all of you.**

As soon as he sends it he sort of regrets it. He couldn't sound more like a blushing, crushing schoolgirl if he tried.

Darren's mouth falls open and he blushes further. He doesn't really know how to address that; it makes him feel... good. He really likes it but he also knows nothing about this guy except that he enjoys watching Darren get himself off.

"Well, certainly glad you at least liked the show. Maybe sometime we can do something a bit more? Perhaps?" He gives the camera a sultry look and rolls over onto his hands and knees, crawling closer towards the camera. "Maybe do something a bit more..."

Chris thinks about the rest of the money left on the card, only hesitating a little before he types.

**AvatarCee: I'd like that. When?**

He's not even sure what _more_ could be - how could it get any better than just watching Everett touch himself? But he wants to find out.

Darren's stomach jumps; excitement and nerves he's not felt before doing this making his stomach roll like every audition he goes for. "God, as soon as you want it Cee." His voice is breathy and low and maybe a bit needy at the moment because suddenly he needs something more than just his fingers in him. Even if Cee doesn't schedule a private for a few more days, Darren's going to have to take things into his own hands (something he's not had to do for months).

God, Everett sounds really turned on. It hits Chris right in the gut, radiating outward in pleasurable disbelief.

**AvatarCee: Can I admit something? I've never done this before. What does a private show mean?**

And that's something that Darren never thought would be hot but it is. A grin spreads slow across his face, he reaches a hand down under his body to palm his cock. "Cee, am I your _first_ webcam guy?" He's grinning hugely right now and he loves it.

**AvatarCee: You are... ;) I thought I could just watch once and say I did it, but I couldn't stay away. You must be really good at your job...**

Darren feels a flush of pride and arousal spike through him. "Yeah, couldn't stay away from me could you? Yeah, fuck, that gets to me. Wanna see what that does to me Cee?" He's panting as he stands up on his knees, his head now out of frame but his cock right on display where it is swollen and hard and already leaking.

He reaches a hand down and palms himself, groaning as his cock twitches and more precome spills out of the slit.

**AvatarCee: I wish you could see what that did to me.**

He shifts on the bed, hips moving restlessly as his cock stiffens again against his thigh. It's close to midnight now, but he has absolutely no intention of ending this before Everett does. Not when he has permission to ogle this gorgeous boy with his perfect, thick cock.

"Now Cee? Do you need me now?" Darren asks, there's a bit of a whine in his voice as his fingers wrap around the base of his cock, trying to hold himself off from thrusting and wanting to come too soon. He's done this gig long enough now that he can make himself go the distance when he needs to but he wants to be sure he puts on a hell of a show for this guy tonight.

**AvatarCee: I want to be there on my knees sucking you.**

Chris is matching him whine for whine, not stroking because Everett isn't stroking, waiting and copying what he does.

Darren groans, imagining Cee on his knees for him, his mouth hot and working him hard, his tongue playing with the head of his cock and tasting him. There is no way this is going to make it to a private room, Darren knows that and he gives in. His fist circles his cock and he begins to fuck into it, pretending its Cee's mouth.

"Yeah? You want to suck my cock Cee? Tell me about it. Would mine be the first cock you sucked?"

For a minute Chris almost panics. Does Everett know how young he is? He could lie, but...

But Everett seems to like it, so he doesn't.

**AvatarCee: You'd be my first everything. I'd let you. You look so good I want your cock... I want to make you come so hard for me.**

Darren doesn't know if he's lying or being honest and right now he doesn't care. He reaches over and snags the bottle of lube off the floor, pouring some in his hand to make everything slicker, wetter, more like Cee's mouth would be.

"Yeah, you could make me come so much Cee," he pants. His hips begin to work and move, not just thrusting but _rolling_ into his fist. "I bet you'd look so good on your knees in front of me. My cock working through those lips into your mouth and down your throat. Oh yeah, fuck you'd want it. So good to me."

The filthy words, the tone behind them, almost makes Chris come without even moving his hand. He wishes he had lube, too - but he still has the lotion and he reaches for it, still trying to replicate what Everett is doing to himself.

**AvatarCee: youd have to teach me what to do. teach me how to take it down my throat and make you feel good**

It's not even embarrassing anymore, not when he can see the effect his words have.

"I would. Teach you how to touch a cock, suck a cock, suck _my cock_ \--" he breaks off groaning harder and rolling his hips hard and fast into his hand. "Want me to go slow as I teach you? Or harder and faster? Making you take it? Can you do that?"

**AvatarCee: I can take it. Ill do whatever makes you come down my throat.**

"Ohfuck--" Darren reaches out to grab onto the bedframe. He needs some stability and something to help hold him up as he begins thrusting as hard as he can into his fist. "Yeah, that'll make me come. Make me come so hard. I want to come for you Cee. Want to come in your mouth, on your face, down your throat. Want to fill you up with it and fuck--" He squeezes the head of his cock, his balls are tingling and he can feel that familiar sensation running down his back.

"I'm so close Cee. So fucking close to coming. You want me to? You want it? Gotta tell me. Let me know how badly you want me to come in you."

Chris loses it right about the point where Everett says "on your face" - but it isn't Everett coming on him that does it; it's the sudden thought of him coming on Everett.

**AvatarCee: yeah do it do it for me come for me I want it all**

Darren cries out, fingers gripping the headboard and fingernails digging into the wood as he thrusts into his fist and then comes all over the camera. Its the best he can do right now for coming _on_ Cee and it will have to do.

They both need a minute to recover after that. Chris feels suddenly very, very alone and that's what propels him to tug his laptop closer and type.

**AvatarCee: I think you sold me on the private show. I'm definitely in. ;)**

Darren chuckles tiredly, slumping over and grabbing a tissue to clean the camera. "Whew, yeah? Good. Sounds good. Let me know when you'd like that... for. I'm gonna need some time to rest for it." He laughs again, feeling giddy and happy, flying on endorphins.

**AvatarCee: shut up dont even mention it yet I think I have friction burns.**

He looks down at his very satisfied cock mostly soft but still a little swollen and redder than normal. He is only exaggerating a little bit.

"Ah, not used to going twice in one night huh?" Darren hums, pleased with himself and feeling a little cocky because oh yeah, he did that. "Well now my ego really _is_ being stroked."

**AvatarCee: twice... Yeah... ;) only twice. Right.**

He's teasing, kind of embarrassed but also wanting Everett to know how much he turns Chris on.

Darren's eyebrows raise and he gives a low whistle. "Yeah? .... _damn_ boy." He is grinning hugely again, just imagining it.

**AvatarCee: what can I say? I was inspired. You did pretty good yourself, though. That was... Wow. You come a lot.**

Then he starts to panic thinking maybe he shouldn't say that.

Darren laughs and nods. "Yeah well, its a thing." He shrugs slightly and looks away because even though its a good thing now with his job he still remembers the girls he was with as a teenager that would comment on how _much_ it was and god would he stop...?

**AvatarCee: it's hot. Really hot.**

He shivers a little remembering the thick splatters on the camera. Fuck, he's trying to get hard again, though he really doubts he can right now.

****

AvatarCee: The only thing that could make me feel any better would be a hot fudge sundae. With brownie chunks.

"I hope you mean that separately from my come otherwise we'll have to talk about your kinks." Finding his robe on the floor, Darren pulls it on, not tying it off but using it to keep the cool air from making him too cold.

****

AvatarCee: LOL separate. Though one of those I'm not sure I'd want to share once I had it in my mouth.

He chews on a fingernail waiting for a response.

"Hmm, you talking about the ice cream sundae? ... or my come? Are you really a naughty boy Cee?" It's getting late but Darren doesn't want to sign off, he doesn't want to leave just yet. He's enjoying their talk, how flirty and fun and easy it is in a way its never been before.

**AvatarCee: I think I'll leave you in suspense on that one.**

He can't quite believe that he's openly flirting with a man he just shared an orgasm with. (Even if that man probably lives in an entirely different state and doesn't actually know what he looks like.)

It's a mixture of afterglow and the late hour and his giddiness that he actually asks the next question.

**AvatarCee: so what else do you like besides animated entertainment and melting the minds of men on the Internet?**

It's a bit surprising to actually be asked what he likes and what he does instead of just a stream of flirty, sexual innuendos and this is what Darren likes about talking with Cee. That he actually seems to want to know about Darren and isn't just asking for getting off later.

"I like music, any and all kinds. Like to make it and listen to it and dance to it. It just .... it moves me, you know? Good music can do that. And I want to do that, make music that moves people."

**AvatarCee: I'm surprised you dont turn that into part of your show. Musical striptease? I'd watch it...**

"Well, not everyone is into the teasing, some just want you to get down to the fucking and coming. But hey, if you'd be into seeing me do that... I might be able to work something up." His mind is already racing, coming up with songs and moves and things he can do for Cee.

**AvatarCee: I want to see you doing something you really enjoy doing. I bet you have a good voice. I like to sing but I can't find a vocal coach willing to take me.**

"What seriously?" Darren's mind boggles at that. "There's no one that wants to help you with singing? That's ridiculous man, I'm sorry. That really sucks." He doesn't know what it would be like if he hadn't had all the help and support around him to help make his dreams possible.

Chris realizes abruptly that he doesn't have any desire to wallow in how miserable his life at home is how when he could focus on more pleasant things.

**AvatarCee: well I can't comment on your singing but I am a fan of the vocal performances that I've heard.**

Darren is all about impromptu performances; its what's led him to this job after all.

_"If I was a sculptor, but then again, no. Or a man, who makes potions in a traveling show... I know its not much but its the best I can do. My gift is my song and this one's for you."_

Chris can't even figure out what to say for a while. He's stunned by Everett's voice.

**AvatarCee: you should be famous or something. Wow.**

It's not even just his voice, it's the passion behind it. Chris feels like he's being wrapped in warmth.

"Yeah well, famous for getting men's rocks off I guess?" Darren can't sit still any longer, feels itchy in his skin and like he needs to be up, doing something. His dream of moving to LA and recording and composing his own music and getting that dream acting job seem further and further away as the longer he stays stuck in the job he has.

"But, _thank_ you," he adds, looking directly at the camera. Cee's words, however he meant them, do mean something to him.

**AvatarCee: I'd pay just to hear you sing. With your clothes on. :)**

Chris curls up in bed, tugging the covers over him until he's snuggled in comfortably.

Darren's eyes crinkle at the edges as he smiles at the camera. He starts to reach out to touch the screen but then stops, moving to adjust the camera instead. What he feels talking to this person is beginning to get overwhelming.

"Thank you Cee." He gives him another smile, this one a bit smaller than before. "I should let you go, its getting late and I'm sure you'll have work early in the morning. Some of us are lucky enough to get to lie in until our next audition or gig." He gives a wave to Cee as he says, "I'll see you around next time? And all you have to do to set up a private session is e-mail me on the main page. It will go directly to me."

Chris frowns, not bothering to hide his disappointment since Everett can't actually see him.

**AvatarCee: oh :( I guess you're right. I'll email you though - soon.... If that's okay.**

"Of course." Darren smiles and winks before blowing Cee a kiss and then finally, signing off.

He feels oddly detached, in a way he hasn't since he started the job. He's tactile, likes to touch and feel and he knows this about himself. Hell, he was more of a cuddler with his girlfriends than they were usually and to be so intimately connected to someone like he was in that last orgasm and then the talking and connecting and just _not_ have someone there beside him makes him feel lost. It's usually not an issue with his clients as he doesn't form any sort of attachment to them outside of their bank card but this one...

He stumbles around, pulling on a pair of pajama shorts and then shuffling down the hall to Joey's room. He hasn't done this for a long time, neither of them have in a while but that doesn't matter. He slips into Joey's bed and wiggles until he's next to the other guy.

"Wha-- Dar, what?" Joey grumbles as he feels Darren snuggle up behind him.

"Nothing just, needed this," Darren whispers and buries his head of curls into Joey's chest.

" 'course." Joey yawns and situates himself around Darren, being the big spoon as they both go to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chris feels strange all the way through school the next day. He feels like he's waiting for something - like he's left something unfinished.

He knows exactly what it is, and that's why as soon as he's home again he goes to his laptop and navigates to the porn site. He logs in and finds the messaging interface, going to the one Everett already sent him before and hitting reply. His parents are taking Hannah to Los Angeles for a consultation with one of her specialists over the weekend and he'll have the house to himself, so he hopes that Everett is available.

**Everett,**

**Hope you are having a good day. You said to email if I wanted to set up a private show... any time this weekend maybe?**

**I'll be there tonight to watch you either way.**

**Cee**

*

Darren drags himself in from another excruciating, and uneventful, audition. It's his fourth this week and he knows that it takes time and perseverance its just starting to get to him.

"Hey! How'd it-- Ooh." Joey stops and sets his controller down, seeing the slump in Darren's shoulders. "Come here buddy." He opens his arms up and Darren flomps down next to him on the couch.

"If they were looking for tall, blonde and model why did their call sheet request all body types? I mean, just tell me what you want so I can be that, or at least realise I can't."

"I'm sorry. ... want to kill zombies?" Joey offers. Darren laughs but shakes his head no.

"I got some e-mails to reply to I'm sure. Got to keep us in rent and food after all."

"That's right, go get 'em sugar daddy," Joey encourages, slapping Darren's behind as he walks away. He gets to his room, shutting the door and booting the computer up as he putters around, cleaning and putting things away.

He logs into his account and scrolls through the messages he has; there are a lot from admirers and some just making comments on his body, one wants a private tomorrow night and then... Cee. His stomach flips and he clicks it open. It feels like the weekend is already too far away but he can't wait.

_Cee--_

_How does Saturday night at 10:30 sound? I look forward to seeing you then, and tonight as well._

_Everett_

He sends the email and forces himself to shower and not wait for the reply to come back.

Chris is relieved that he isn’t kept in suspense for too long. He's not sure how to read it - not sure if Everett is just being polite or if he's really looking forward to it.

He _is_ an actor, but he had seemed so enthusiastic... surely he can't pull off that with _every_ client he has? Chris stubbornly decides to cling to that hope.

**Everett,**

**Well, that's right in the middle of the Harry Potter all night marathon on tv, but... ;) 10:30 is perfect. I can't wait.**

**Cee**

Darren is busy cooking dinner when he hears the ding on his phone of a new e-mail. He drops the spoon and checks his phone, grinning when he notices who it's from.

_Cee-_

_Oh come on. You have them all on DVD already and probably have them memorized too don't lie to me._

_Good. Looking forward to seeing you come ... to the chat. ;)  
Everett_

He goes back to cooking but keeps an eye on his phone. He doesn’t have to wait long.  
 **  
Everett,**

**Be careful or you're going to talk yourself out of giving a show... I'll just make you sing and watch Harry Potter with me instead.**

**Cee**

Chris wants to stay and see if he responds again but his mother is calling him for dinner. With a sigh he shuts his laptop and heads downstairs.

If his parents notice his impatience, they mark it up to teenage surliness and decide to ignore it. More likely, they're just preoccupied with Hannah's upcoming appointment. Most of the time they're pretty happy with him as long as he gets his grades and doesn't get into trouble in school.

*

Darren chuckles over the email before hitting the reply and typing out a response.

_Hey, careful now or you'll be paying for exactly that. My company and commentary during a Harry Potter movie. You should see how I charge for that. Hah._

_See you tonight stud. ;)  
Everett_

_... couldn't help myself. It's been a good day._

Chris is laughing as he types out a reply. His eyes keep darting back to the ‘word’ stud and his smile widens every time.

**Everett,**

**I hope every day is a good day for you if that's what it gets me.**

**(And I actually think I like your priorities if you value your Harry Potter commentary that much.)**

**See you tonight.  
Cee**

*

It's torture to spend the next two hours on homework, but he works ahead so he'll have the weekend free. It gives him focus when he can't concentrate on anything else and before he knows it, it's almost ten and he's signing onto the website.

He does a little more exploring this time, finding out that Everett usually does four live shows during the week and has a couple of days dedicated to just taking one on one clients. He doesn't even see Saturday night listed on the available time, but thinks maybe that it isn't listed because it's already booked.

(Or maybe, a traitorous part of his mind suggests, he's just special.)

He's hard before it even starts again but keeps his pants on, determined to pay more attention to Everett than he is to himself.

He watches the conversations other people have with wariness. They're crude, demanding, and at times insulting. He wonders how Everett puts up with this.

Darren turns his camera on a bit earlier than normal, the chat room not even near its capacity. He isn't sure if anyone notices as he begins getting ready. Shedding the robe, Darren sits himself down on the end of the bed and begins rubbing lotion into his body, taking his time going over his chest.

He can see Cee's name right there on the list and it gives him a thrill, the same one he felt all day when replying to his emails.

Chris can't take his eyes off of Everett rubbing the lotion over himself, watching his skin start to glisten from it in the low but very expertly positioned light of the room.

His mouth goes dry and his dick goes hard. Patience is going to be easier said than done.

Other people catch on shortly and immediately start flooding the chat box with suggestions, requests, dirty fantasies, and descriptions of what they want Everett to do. Everett isn't even reading them yet, obviously - though he does look up and smile at the camera every minute or two.

Chris wants to pretend that smile is for _him_.

He steps back towards the bed, his eyes still looking directly at the camera as he sits back and then lays down. His hands keep moving, rubbing, touching, stroking everywhere all over his body. His fingers tweak a nipple and then skate over his ribs as his back arches off the bed and his legs fall open. His other hand strokes his cock before squeezing his thighs and then around back to his ass, always touching his skin.

The other night he felt odd after getting off with Cee, craving touch. Well tonight he is going to over-indulge himself with it, touching himself everywhere and imagining its someone else's hands on him.

Chris doesn't bother typing anything into the chatroom because Everett still isn't reading them. He's doing his own thing tonight, obviously - following a plan or a script in his own mind.

Chris is perfectly fine with that. His tongue darts out to dampen his lips and he tries the same thing as the night before, doing what Everett does. Touching... closing his eyes, even, pretending that it's someone else's hands...

Darren's stereo begins to play his pre-arranged music. The lyrics are hard to hear but there is a thrumming backbeat that is slow and filthy that he just moves to. His hips begin to rock back and forth, his hands stroking up and down his body. He gasps, back arching up as he touches his cock, his other arm reaching out and up above him. His eyes are still closed and its impossible to hear his noises over the sound of the music.

At some point it stops feeling like Chris is even watching a porn star; he's just watching a performer, someone tapping into the music and moving to it. The movements involve all of him - hands, chest, legs, cock. It gets sensual flirting with overtly sexual but through it all, it's a fluid connection of Everett's body to the beat.

Chris is stunned by the beauty of it. As he gets more into it, hand straying to his cock, Everett starts moves like there's someone with him - like he's responding to a phantom partner, like he's dancing _with_ someone, not _for_ someone.

Chris wishes suddenly that he could make music, just to give Everett something to move to that was part of _him_.

Darren isn't even hearing the lyrics anymore, just letting the beat be one with his body. He reaches out for a partner thats not there and rocks and rolls his hips up into the air, his whole body undulating on the bed. Running a hand down his body again, he tweaks his nipples and squirms and then grabs at his cock, already thick and full and twitching on his stomach.

It doesn't take him long to stroke himself before he is arching his back hard off the bed and crying out. His fingers clench down into the bedding, he throws his head back, mouth open in a silent cry as his orgasm slams into him hard. His cock shoots hard once, twice, three times before pausing and then again and once more. He comes a huge amount, more than he has in a long time and his entire body is shaking from the after effects.

Chris stops touching himself completely but it doesn't even matter. His cock jerks and throbs over his stomach and then abruptly spills, come streaking his stomach. He turns his head to the side, tendon in his neck taut and tight, and whines, thrusting up into thin air.

His eyes shut tight and all he can hear is that music and Everett's breath panting through the earbud in his ear and if he pretends really hard he can imagine that Everett's beside him not just a computer screen.

Darren lets the music continue to play, skipping back to the beginning and playing again. He's too tired to even get up right now. He has no idea where that idea came from or even what he was doing but he's more tired now than he has been before, no matter what his clients have asked him to do during privates.

It takes him another five minutes before he can stand, the come on his belly cooled and congealing and making a complete mess of things. He quickly grabs for a wet wipe and cleans himself off before walking back to his bed on shaky colt legs.

By the time Chris gathers enough brain cells together to look at the chat he can see that people are complaining. He wishes he somehow had the power to reach through the computer and slap every single person bitching about how Everett hadn't even said anything.

Who needs words when something as hot as Everett turning a dance into sex was happening right in front of them?

Darren just wants to talk to Cee but there are people still in the chat complaining about wanting another performance, a better performance. Darren doesn't have anything left in him after that.

"That's it, show's over guys," he says, voice scratchy and gravely as he speaks. "Tried something new tonight if you want more schedule a private or I'll see you guys later in the week."

Darren stumbles out of the bedroom and straight to the pantry where he grabs a handful of cookies.

"Done already?"

Darren nods, still feeling overwhelmed as he curls himself into Joey's body. He stays wrapped around Joey the rest of the night, even following him back to his bed and demanding to be the little spoon.

"Man, I don't know what's going on with you but something is definitely up," Joey mutters as he tugs Darren in close. "Just figure it out before I get a girlfriend ok? Cause I don't know how cool they'd be with this."

"Some might really like it, you know."

"Shut up and go to sleep fucker."

*

The next night Darren is still running high on jitters. He tried to stay busy all day but the fact that he has a private scheduled for tonight with Cee keeps running through his mind. He wants to talk with him; wants to know more about him, see him, see what he looks like when he's watching Darren. He just wants more and its driving him crazy.

Chris works at the dry cleaners most of Saturday. He's relieved; if he were home, he’d have just sat around and watch old videos of Everett online.

He does make the mistake of googling Everett's name on his phone during his lunch break and reading some of the forums. To see him so blatantly objectified is unsettling (though, obviously, Everett must not mind). Chris closes out with a frown and makes himself spend the rest of the break eating his turkey sandwich and playing word games with his cousin through apps.

He hurries home after work, showering and putting on the least embarrassing pajamas that he owns. It's not like Everett will see him, but he still feels like treating this with a little bit of respect. He's online and waiting fifteen minutes early, and sees the invite to a private channel as soon as it comes through.

Butterflies bat against his insides as he presses accept.

Darren is wrapped in a robe and his boxers sitting right at the computer when Cee accepts the private channel invitation.

"Hey, long time no see, Cee," he teases. Waving at the camera, he leans back slightly to let the camera get a good shot of him. "So, what's your pleasure this evening then?"

Chris smiles in relief as he sees Everett there, grinning and happy as always.

**AvatarCee: You.**

He's pretty sure he shouldn't _start_ the evening sounding like a pining schoolgirl, but he can't really help it.

**AvatarCee: How was your day?**

"Was alright. Bit slow but that's fine. Better now. And yourself?" He drops his chin on his hands and flutters his lashes up at the camera.

**AvatarCee: Boring. Very boring. But better now. I mean, Harry Potter's on, and all...**

He grins, dismissing the brief worry that Everett won't realize it's a joke.

"Ooh, I see how it is. That what you want your money to go to huh?" He teases back. "I mean, I can role play Harry Potter if thats a thing for you. Maybe pretend to do naughty things with my wand?"

Chris laughs so loud that he snorts. For once he doesn't have earbuds in, and the sounds of Everett's voice fills the room.

He wants to keep joking but first he has to address his utter lack of experience. He wants to make good use of his time so he has to ask first how much he actually has.

**AvatarCee: No thanks... so how long does this last? Do you have other appointments to get to soon?**

"I, uh, no. There are no other privates tonight." Darren doesn't bother to mention he doesn't _take_ privates on Saturday night, just leaves it where it is and says nothing. He doesn't want to try to defend what it is he feels for the man behind this screen name.

"So we're good to go however long we feel like it. Or however long you feel like it." He adds in a wink.

Chris actually bounces on the bed, excited by this.

**AvatarCee: That's dangerous considering I happen to really like monopolizing your time.**

Darren laughs and _blushes_. "Well tonight, Cee?" His voice drops down low and he looks up at the camera through his lashes. "I'm all yours. Whatever you want to do to me. With me. Want me to do for you. Just tell me what you want baby, I want to do it for you."

None of the things that come into Chris's mind right away are really feasible.

**AvatarCee: What do you normally do during private shows?**

"I do whatever the client wants me to but..." He flicks his tongue out, running it over his lips. "Since I'm your first, I thought maybe if you didn't know what you wanted I could do something for you?"

**AvatarCee: Yeah, I think you should. I'm certain I'll like whatever you do. (Unless you put on the A:TLA movie. Then I want my money back.)**

"Just uh, I know not everyone was into it so... before I start did you.... _like_ what I did the other night...?" He's curious if that is something Cee likes or if he was like the others and just wanted Darren to do _more_ with his body.

**AvatarCee: What you did the other night was.... it was stunning. It was really amazing, Everett.**

He knows he's sort of gushing, but Chris likes the way Everett's smile goes all soft around the edges.

"Really?" He sags in relief and his smile widens, making the corners of his eyes crease. "Good. Great. Then I think you'll like this." He stands away from the computer, another song playing as he begins to pull his robe off. It should be ridiculous and maybe it would be on anyone else but Darren just goes with it, lets his body move and feel the beat like he did. He swivels his hips in time to the bass and lets it move up and down his spine. He slips the robe lower and lower and then finally off of his body.

He stands in his boxer briefs, the cotton hugging his hard on as he dances around the room and just moves.

Chris isn't sure how, but Everett in underwear is actually hotter than Everett naked - at least to start off with. He reaches down and fists his cock through his pajamas.

He doesn't type anything; Everett wouldn't see it anyway. He's lost in his own world, and Chris is more than happy (feels lucky, even) to be an observer right now.

He sings along with the song, grooving and moving to the beat as he runs his hands down his body. His fingers slip under the band of his boxers and he starts to pull them down. Down, down, down his hips, showing the V of his hips and then the hair around his cock but just not his cock yet...

Chris sees Everett edging toward taking his underwear off and fingers fly to the keyboard and he types.

**AvatarCee: Leave them on.**

Darren hears the ding of the chat messenger and looks back, reading Cee's message. His brows furrow but he keeps dancing, no longer teasing them off but letting them stay where they are, tightly hugging his balls and growing erection.

Chris can see Everett looking confused and he panics that it was a stupid instruction to give. He swallows hard, somehow terrified of disappointing Everett or doing this wrong.

**AvatarCee: I just think you look so good in them...**

Darren grins back. "Anything you want, baby. This is about you. I do whatever you want, tonight I'm your superstar, remember?"

He feels breathless when Everett calls him baby.

**AvatarCee: No need for the gay bar part. I don't think I'd want to share you with a bar full of people. You look too good right now. I wish I could touch you... put my hand on your dick and feel it through your underwear right now.**

And, of course, Chris wouldn't even be old enough to legally get _into_ one... but that part can go unspoken.

"Yeah, touch me baby. Touch me, tease me, do whatever you want with me I'm yours." His hands are moving back on his body, touching his cock through the boxer-briefs like Cee mentioned. "What else, tell me what you need me to do."

**AvatarCee: I want to tease you. But since I can't myself, you do it.**

Chris starts to type faster. He obviously doesn’t have much experiences besides what he’s done by himself, so he only has that to go on.

**AvatarCee: I can see you leaking.... are you turned on for me? Because of me? Tell me what you're really thinking about that gets you going.**

"Thinking about you behind me, dancing with me. Moving your body next to mine and pushing and pressing into me until I can't feel anything but you. Want your hands on me, running up and down," he pauses to run his hands down his body. "Touching me everywhere."

**AvatarCee: I'm putting my hand on your stomach and running it down and into your boxers, wrapping my fingers around your cock. I'm touching you and making you sing for me.**

He kicks his pants off and lays on his side, jerking on his cock feverishly in between typing replies.

Darren licks his lips, parting them as he begins to sing louder with the music. His right hand trails down and cups his cock in his hands, his hips slowly rocking himself back and forth, into his hand. He wants to do this exactly how Cee wants it.

**AvatarCee: What do you think I look like? What are you picturing when you think of me touching you?**

He isn't sure he wants to know the answer, because he definitely won't live up to it, but he still has to ask.

And this is where Darren is floundering. Does he say what he thinks? And risk hurting a paying customer by being wrong? Does he play coy and try to save face? He isn't sure what to do. He swivels his hips and squeezes his cock again and decides to just go for broke and hope it works.

"Tall. Taller than me anyways. Broad shoulders, slim waist. Wide hands and nimble fingers. Strong but, not overly muscular but with an expressive face and perfect mouth that tells me exactly what to do, exactly what you want me to do for you."

Chris wants to sink back into the bed because wow, there's no way he is anything close to what Everett is imagining.

**AvatarCee: Well I can definitely tell you what I want you to do for me. I want you to take your cock out now and keep teasing. Stop when you're close to coming.**

Darren does as instructed, pulling himself out and stroking slowly. His fingers play with the tip, running around the ridge and then back down. He keeps himself on the edge, teasing and making it good like Cee wants.

Chris leans forward, groaning loudly - for the first time, not forcing himself quiet. Everett has such a gorgeous cock... thick and flushed and leaking and god, Chris just wants so bad.

**AvatarCee: Touch yourself. Get yourself almost there. Don't take your hand away until the last minute.**

Darren nods and does just that. Touching, teasing, stroking until he's panting and cursing and about to explode and then he pulls his hands off and holds them up. His cock bobs in the air, pulsing pre-come in time with his heartbeat.

**AvatarCee: Oh fuck.**

He bites down hard on his lip, watching Everett's cock jerk hard like he's right on the verge. Once it seems to calm he types:

**AvatarCee: Do it again. And... you can talk if you want. It doesn't have to be dirty. I just like your voice.**

Darren _groans_ and begins to touch again. "Want it to be your hands," he says quickly. "Want your hands on me Cee. Want to feel your hands on me, your body behind me. Want to feel your mouth by my ear talking to me and your arms around me and holding me up and oh _fuck_ Cee, fuck, fuck--" He pinches the tip and has to bring his hands back again, too close this time.

**AvatarCee: I would Everett fuck if I were there I would... I want to lick you just like that when you're all messy and desperate and hear you beg and say my name.**

And then hold you after, and kiss your mouth, and laugh with you, and not let go.

Fuck, this is bad, this is so messed up, but right now he's hard and Everett is so beautiful on the screen and he can't stop.

**AvatarCee: Do it again.**

Darren _whimpers_ but does as Cee says. It _hurts_ to continue doing this, bringing himself to the edge and then back off but it also feels so good and its what Cee wants and he... he wants _that_. He's never felt such a desire to do something so completely for a client before but this he wants.

"Please, please let me come. Fuck, I need to come. I need to come for you, please sir fuck oh god too much--" He breaks off with a strangled whimper as he lets go of his cock again. His balls are throbbing and his dick is pulsing, both wanting to come so hard.

Chris squeezes hard at the base of his cock even as he rocks into the grasp, so very close to coming everywhere. But he can't, not yet, he needs to save it - just like he's making Everett do.

**AvatarCee: BReathe for me.**

He waits until it looks like Everett is okay, or at least like he's not going to blow any second, and then types again.

**AvatarCee: Can you do it one more tme?**

Darren's legs give out and he falls to his knees onto the floor. He cries out as he reaches for his cock, wanting to come so bad but he can't because Cee hasn't said, hasn't told him he could. " _Please_ , please I need... Fuck I need it. I need you." His voice is raw from arousal. His cock feels like its engorged, swollen bigger than normal and hot and heavy in his hands.

"Need you Cee, need to feel you... Need to see you, want to see what I'm doing to you. Are you as turned on as I am--- FUCK!" He cries out, head falling back, one hand circling his cock to stem his orgasm from hitting.

"Yes," Chris gasps out loud before he remembers that Everett can't see him, can't hear him. He's sweating, desperate and overheated and he can't remember ever being so hard in his life.

**AvatarCee: I'd show you if I could. I'm so hard. You're so good.**

"Want to be good for you." He's panting hard, sweating as if he's been running and his body is feeling tight as he holds himself off, not letting himself come yet.

"Cee.... Cee _please_."

**AvatarCee: You are so good for me. So good and so gorgeous. Tell me what you need. Talk to me.**

"Need to come, want to come..." Darren feels like he exists right on this knife blade edge, waiting to be able to spill over. He just waits and waits for Cee to give him the go ahead.

Chris can't make either of them wait any longer.

**AvatarCee: Do it, come for me.**

He watches in awe as Darren loses it.

Darren cries out, loud and long as he strokes his cock and he just comes. His cock pulses and gushes as he comes and comes and comes, shooting thick ropes right onto the wooden floor. He's breathing hard, stroking his cock as it pulses just a few times more and then he's finally left with a puddle of come by his knees.

There's come all over Chris’s comforter and he'll need to wash it before his parents get back, but he doesn't even care. He's still stroking himself with come-slick fingers as he watches Everett, wondering if that orgasm will ever end.

When it does finally seem to, Everett's head stays bowed and his hand stays on himself. Chris wipes his hand on an unsoiled part of the blanket and then types.

**AvatarCee: Are you all right? Was that okay?**

Darren can't get up. He can't even _speak_. The way that made him feel... he doesn't... he can't even tell Cee how that made him feel. It was the most intense orgasm he's ever had and he doesn't even know anything about who gave it to him.

His arms curl around his body and he feels a dull ache to reach out and touch.

Chris feels panicky again, typing as quickly as he can just to get the message out.

**AvatarCee: You have to tell me you're okay.  
** AvatarCee: I know you can hear this message come through.  
AvatarCee: Everett??  
AvatarCee: Tell me what you need. 

"Was that good...?" Darren asks, his voice a bit shaky as he talks. He feels... unsure of himself. He has an overwhelming surge of need, need to have someone stroke him and hold him close and allow him to just curl up against them. He feels adrift at the moment and Cee's words on the screen aren't enough to tether him down.

"I... I need a moment." He turns away from the camera, putting up the paused webcam sign and lets himself collapse onto the floor.

Chris blinks back tears.

He fucked up. He fucked this up, and he wasn't sure what was to much, but he feels _awful._

He knows Everett only said a moment, but he's not sure he can face whatever will happen when he comes back. He's not sure how this went so wrong so _fast_ , and he wishes he could take it back.

He wipes away the dampness trickling down his cheek and shuts the laptop, curling up on himself.

Darren splashes some water on his face and grabs an apple juice out of the fridge. He downs it quickly and throws his robe on before going back to clean up in his room. After a second apple juice, he's feeling much better, much more stable.

He turns back to the computer with a wide smile and unclicks the pause button on the camera. "Sorry about that it was just more intense than I expected and I wasn't..." He trails off as he realizes he's talking to an empty chatroom. Cee is gone.

"Oh." His sudden high is gone completely and he feels like he's crashed back down. Reaching up to the webcam, Darren turns it off and shuffles over to his bed. Joey's out until who knows how late and he's already slept in his bed too much lately anyways.

He crawls into bed and curls up into the center, his knees tucked up and his arms around himself and tries to figure out why he feels so lost.

*

Chris barely sleeps that night. He has a hard enough time with it on a good night, but sometimes it's not even worth trying. He cries and watches infomercials until his eyes ache and then he just sits in the dark with his thoughts.

He doesn't reach for his computer. Just thinking about turning it on makes his gut twist in a sickening way. He finally drifts some time before dawn, but he's awake again at eight. He goes downstairs and lets the dogs out, puts out their food and then sits by the back door listening to the normal, everyday sounds of the neighborhood.

He thinks, briefly, about breakfast but passes. He gets back into bed and naps with only slightly more success during daylight hours as he'd had at night. It's just past ten when he wakes again and he knows he has a full day stretching in front of him, that his parents won't be home until very late.

His sense of impending doom grows but it battles with his addiction to all things internet, and before too long the addiction wins. He opens up his laptop and moves to quickly close out of the private channel where the browser is still up from the night before - but he sees a little 'new message' alert at the top of the screen just before he hits the x.

_Cee--_

_I'm sorry I wasn't able to see you before you left last night. Our session was a bit more intense than I had expected and I had to take a moment to gather myself and clean up. I quite enjoyed our scene and I hope to see you again soon._

_Everett_

It's not exactly overwhelmingly enthusiastic, but at least Chris can feel better knowing that Everett doesn't actually hate him.

He's not sure if intense was bad - well, obviously, if Everett had to go away for a few minutes afterward, it probably wasn't good. And he still feels an intense wave of shame and embarrassment for not having known that what he was asking was so much, so bad.

But Everett still wants to see him again, and that has to mean something.

**Everett,**

**I'd like that. Just let me know when you are free.**

**Cee**

He has enough for one more session on the card, but at this point even if Everett doubled his rate Chris would go buy another without hesitating.

Darren stares at the reply in his inbox. He still doesn't know what it means now. He thought maybe that the scene hadn't been what Cee wanted, that Darren had done it wrong and he had left for that reason but it seems like Cee liked it and wants to see him again but... While many of his clients would leave as soon as he was done coming and they'd got what they'd paid for, Darren likes this guy because he'd been different. He still isn't sure if its something he did or what.

"Come on, stop mooning over that job," Joey says, hip bumping him as he goes by. "Put up your away message and come on, we're going out tonight. You need it, don't tell me you don't you've been clinging on my arm like a limpet for the past week. Now you're going to go out and get properly laid like a respectable adult, hear me?"

Darren rolls his eyes at Joey but also feels a roll of his stomach as he sets up his away message on the site.

Once Chris realizes that he's not actually going to get another reply any time soon, he pushes his laptop away. He sleeps more, to the background noise of Cartoon Network, surely fucking up his sleep schedule beyond belief but not really caring. So what if he's exhausted in school the next morning? He's a senior, he's graduating in two months, it's not like zombie-ing his way through a day of classes really matters anymore.

Darren goes out with Joey to a club; he allows himself to drink, Joey buying him drinks at first and then a few of the men at the bar do as well. He lets himself be led out onto the dance floor with multiple partners, moving and dancing and grinding to the beat. Hands move across his body, stroking and teasing him like his own had done the night before but they don't feel _right_. None of it feels _right_.

Darren doesn't know what's going on with him but he can't get himself on straight. Even dancing with other people he's preoccupied with someone else. Pushing past his dance partners, he stumbles out of the bar out back to take a quick cigarette from a bystander. He fumbles out his phone and pulls up his emails, flipping through until he finds the right one.

_i need to see you. i don't even know you and i can't get you out of my head and last night I don't... i've never felt like that after a private session before._

It's close to ten pm and Chris is wide awake, desperately trying not to remember the night before. He has his laptop in front of him, half-heartedly trying to write when he gets a new email alert.

He doesn't recognize the name that it's from: Darren Criss. Curious, he opens it. He's not dumb, though, and it only takes a couple of reads through before awareness slams into him.

Last night. Private session.

It's _Everett._

His hand drops down onto the keyboard, eyes going wide. He emailed him from his personal account. He wants to see Chris. He can't get Chris out of his head.

Chris rubs a hand over his mouth and tries not to smile too hard, then he writes back.

**Darren...**

**I'm online now.**

**-Chris (Cee)**

Darren's phone dings before he even finishes the cigarette. He drops it to the ground and stubs it out with his toe. Chris...? Darren...? He checks his phone and realizes he emailed Cee (Chris, apparently) from the wrong account and now ... well, now he knows who he really is.

The idea does not sound as bad to Darren as it perhaps should. He licks his lips and gets online from his phone, finding Chris' screen name and clicking on it.

Chris?

It's a bit awkward like this, typing out his responses, he usually has the webcam so he can just talk out loud.

**Yeah... is that okay? You told me your name so I thought it was fair.**

**(I'm glad you did. I liked Everett, but I like Darren better.)**

He doesn’t have to wait long for Darren’s reply.

_yeah. yeah no its fine. just try to keep my name from getting out there too much yknow?_

_fuck. chris. chris chris chris chris chrissssss fuck._

_i want to see you_

Chris frowns at the screen. He hesitates, not wanting to offend him, but then goes ahead.

**I'm pretty sure you'll be disappointed but if you want to see me okay. I have a webcam.**

**(Are you... drunk?)**

As Chris watches, he sees the three dots signify that typing stop and start again.

_could never be disappointed chris chris chrisssss_

_fuck do yuo know how i felt last night i mena fuck hcris i can't even. was amazing. ive never felt like that before_

_(yeah maybe nwhy)_

Chris has to laugh.

**You're adorable.**

**When? I'm here all night tonight but only after nine on week nights.**

If Everett - _Darren_ \- comes back and says that he can only do it in the middle of the damn day, Chris will probably try to make it work. But hopefully he won't.

_call me_

_facetime me_

_skpe me_

_put yourself in a box and usps it for me_

_oh my numbers 555-385-3766_

Chris's hand is shaking as he reaches for his phone. He can't believe he's about to do this.

He dials the number, just a plain call to start with. He's terrified of what Ev- Darren, fuck. Of what Darren's reaction will be.

It barely rings once before someone picks up, but the first thing Chris hears is a muffled "fuck!" and what sounds like fumbling and loud music in the background. Then it gets quieter.

"Hello?" Chris risks saying. "Darren? It's... um. Hi. This is Chris."

He winces, painfully aware of how freakish and high his voice is suddenly.

"Your voice sounds awesome," Darren mumbles as he stumbles down the street, looking for a secluded place to sit. He finally spots a bench hidden off the side from the bar and slumps down onto it. He pulls his phone away and taps the facetime button, waiting for it to go through.

The facetime icon shows up and Chris panics. He has bed-head and he's wearing a high school t-shirt and this is _not_ how he'd choose to present himself to Darren for the first time.

But he doesn't have much choice so he accepts it. His room is dark, so he gets up and turns on a light, then sits down and quickly tries to find the best angle for the phone, the one that'll somehow magically hide the baby fat in his cheeks and the way his hair is a tousled mess and... ok, maybe he's asking for too much.

Then he can see Darren and he looks... normal. Like a normal guy. Scruffy, a little drunk looking, entirely adorable and sexy, but normal. Chris smiles, that warm all over feeling intensifying. "Hi," he says softly.

Darren blinks. Chris looks nothing like what he pictured Cee looking and just so much more.

"Your _hair_ ," he croaks out, reaching out to touch the screen where Chris' hair swirled up into a mess of bedhead. He breaks into a grin because Chris, Chris, fucking Chris looks amazing.

Chris frantically tries to smooth it down. "I know, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I was asleep earlier, it usually looks better than this, I swear."

It's totally a lie, but Chris will go _pay_ someone to teach him how to do his hair in order to look better in front of Darren. It's never seemed so vital to him to look good for any one person before.

Darren shakes his head. "I love it. It swoops." He gestures with his hand as if that will explain it to Chris.

Chris just laughs.

Wow, Darren is cute, and he might be drunk but still he hasn't hung up the phone already, so that has to count for something, right?

"I'm glad it works for you," Chris says, grinning. "So where are you, exactly?"

Darren looks around him for a street sign or something to be more accurate of his location. "I'm uh... I think I'm Glyndon street? Yeah, think I just saw a sign for it." He smiles goofily down at the screen and wants to lean forward and nuzzle the picture because wow, Chris is attractive and Chris looks so good.

Chris laughs. That really tells him nothing. "I mean - you're at a party?"

He leans back against his pillows, smiling at the slightly grainy picture. He really likes the idea that Darren was out, with other people, and was thinking about him. It soothes something inside him that's felt ragged and worn down all day. 

"Oh! Oh, yeah. Joey dragged me to some bar. Club. Thing." He shrugs, he doesn't remember the name of it. "It was loud and I..." He trails off because typing _I was thinking about you_ is one thing. Actually saying it seems harder as he's staring Cee (no, Chris now, _Chris_ ) right in the face.

"You were what?" Chris prompts him gently. His voice is a gentle demand, because he really wants to know. "Tell me."

Darren's eyes widen and he feels like the breath has been sucked out of his lungs.

"I missed you," he answers mumblingly. "And I know that seems weird because I hadn't even seen you until tonight and I don't even really know you but fuck I just couldn't get you out of my head and couldn't stop thinking what you'd look like and feel like dancing with me and touching me instead."

"Oh." Chris is floored. And happy - really happy to hear Darren say that. "But, um. I missed you, too. E-even though I don't know you. But I, but I still missed you and... I haven't been able to get you out of my head for, for the past week. I thought I'd done something wrong last night when you just turned your camera off like that."

Darren's head is whipping back and forth, shaking his head as fast as he can. "Oh no. No, no, no, no, no, no. Fuck Cee-- _Chris_ \-- I've never... _fuck!_ " He runs his hands through his hair before looking back at the tiny screen. "I've never felt... like that after a private session. No one has ever made me... It felt so intense and I..."

“You?” Chris prompts him. 

Darren licks his lips, not sure what he was trying to really say here. "I felt overcome."

"Oh," Chris says again. "Wow. I... no one has ever... I mean. I've never done that. Or anything. Before last night. So. That's... is it good? That was intense? Or is that not what you want out of... you know. Some guy just, just paying you to do stuff, online."

It hurts to say it like that and he can hear his own voice going small and hesitant with the words but he can't force anything more casual into his tone.

"Iwantyoutodoitagain," he rushes to add, interrupting what Chris was saying.

Chris isn't even really sure what he's agreeing to, but he still nods. "I - yeah. I'll do..." He stops short of saying anything. "I want to do that."

He hears a voice behind Darren, calling out his name. Joey is walking up behind him, looking annoyed. "D! No vanishing acts, asshole! You okay to get home if I uh, pay a lady caller a visit?" He throws his thumb over his shoulder, where a cute girl is waiting at the end of the block.

Darren turns and checks the girl out before flashing Joey a grin. "Yeah man, I'm just gonna head home. You go do what needs to be done." He bumps fists with Joey and waves him off before turning excitedly to his phone. "I'm gonna go hail a cab. I'm going home. Don't need this club mess, too loud in there and can hardly hear myself think."

He stumbles down the street to a busy intersection where he's able to find a cab and topples himself in the back. He gives the address to the driver before turning back to his phone, huge grin still in place.

Chris watches curiously, but everything is mostly a blur as Darren moves around. In the cab there's even less light and he can barely see Darren at all. He pulls his laptop over and with one hand types in the address he's just heard Darren give the cab driver. He doesn't even feel creepy about it yet - though he might later.

Los Angeles... of course Darren has to live in the same state, in the city Chris dreams of living in. He 'accidentally' turns his phone to the side a little to hide the huge grin on his face before righting it once his enthusiasm is a little more contained. "I'm glad you're going home. I want to be able to really see you."

Darren's breath catches and he nods. "Yeah... I want to... Yeah." He can't even really think right now so he just stares at Chris as the driver takes him home. He's in a daze that's only broken when the cabbie parks the car and has to remind him this is his stop.

"Right, right, yeah," he mutters, taking some cash out and paying the man. He hobbles out and towards the apartment, trying to hurry as fast as he can. He needs to be online, wants to be online right now with this guy and fuck his limbs aren't moving fast enough.

It takes some time but he gets the key in the door and pushes it open, slamming it closed behind him as he hurries to his room. "Opening a private channel," he tells Chris as he boots the computer up, his webcam flicking on. He spot's Chris' username and clicks it immediately, sending him a private channel invite.

"Okay," Chris says, accepting the private channel invite and there's a moment where he's staring at Darren from two different angles and it's sort of mind-blowing. "Do you want to see me, too? I don't know how to do that."

Darren's fingers grip the edge of the computer table as he focuses his breathing. He feels like he's about to fly in six thousand different directions.

"Do you have a webcam?" He asks hopefully.

"Yeah, I have a Macbook, there's one built in." Chris knows he should look at his phone when he's talking but the computer image of Darren is so much better and Chris is greedy for it now that he knows he can stare his fill and it's welcome.

"There'll be an icon on the bottom left of the private messaging screen. Looks like a camera. Click on it."

Chris finds it amidst the ads of half naked men (most of them more built and none of them more gorgeous than Darren) and clicks it. His interface changes and then suddenly there's a mini camera window that shows his own face looking back at him. He huffs out a laugh and rakes his fingers through his hair again, suddenly shy again. "Hi."

It's only after a minute that he realizes he can turn his phone off now.

Darren has to accept the camera feed back and he's never clicked a button so fast in his life. He hits a few more buttons and Chris' face fills up his screen. It is far clearer, and bigger, than his iPhone screen and Darren just takes a moment to _look_. His eyes roam over Chris' face, the brief upturn of his nose and the sharp color of his eyes and the roundness of his cheeks from still clinging baby fat. He is really nothing what Darren imagined. He reaches out, touching the screen and running his fingers over Chris's cheeks, as if he could feel them under the tips of his fingers.

He looks so young, so painfully young, but also so gorgeously in control in a way Darren realizes he is not and he wants that. He wants to feel that around him again.

"Hi."

Darren still has a sort of sloppy drunken look to him but somehow it doesn't detract at all. He obviously hasn't shaved today - his stubble looks less trimmed with purpose and more like he actually just woke up and didn't shave. Chris tries not to think about how he can go almost a week and still barely have any. He's still holding out how that he'd just a late bloomer. Darren probably wouldn't _actually_ want someone that can't even grow facial hair.

He can worry about that later, though.

"You look so good," Chris says breathlessly, smiling hard. "Darren - you want me to call you that, right? Or should I use your name on the site now?"

Darren shakes his head quickly. "No. No, don't call me that. Darren is good." He offers a smile to Chris and he can't stop, it splits open wider. "Chris then?"

Chris matches the smile with every bit of brightness returned back and then some. "Yeah. Though..." His grin turns sheepish. "I kind of liked Cee, too. I've never had a nickname before. I liked it when you called me out even though the room was full of people... that was nice. It made me feel good. But you saying my name will be... better. I think."

That's about when it dawns on Chris that they're actually talking about having - what is it? Cyber sex? Webcam sex? A mutual jerk off session? Whatever it is, he'll have a crisis over it later when he doesn't have a gorgeous boy - fuck, a _man_ \- staring at him like he wants to eat Chris alive.

"I'll call you either one you want, beautiful." And just like that his voice drops deeper, like it does when he's giving a show; only this is better this is for Chris and he can see him, see what he's doing. He pushes off from the desk, eyes staring right at Chris's as he reaches down to touch himself through his jeans. 

"Tell me what you want Chris. Tell me. Tell me what to do."

Chris knows Darren can't see below his elbows yet, with how he has the computer positioned. He really wishes he'd put on some pajama pants besides his Chewbacca ones, but - oh well. Hopefully it won't kill the mood too much. 

"I want to see you," Chris says. He doesn't want to do anything to run Darren away, unable to escape the idea that last night was too much in a bad way if Darren reacted like that. "And to make you feel good."

"Talking to you always makes me feel good Chris," he says quietly. And its true; its not just the sex scenes and its not just the way Chris can tell him what to do and play his body in a way _Darren_ didn't even know it could happen, but just talking with him about anything makes him happy.

"Can you... take off your clothes?" Chris asks. "I want to see you."

"Only if you do," Darren says back, teasing. He has no problem stripping for Chris but fuck now he wants to see him.

"What?" His mouth drops open without Chris even realizing it, and he blushes hard. "You don't - I mean. I don't look like you."

He figures honesty is the best policy here. He'd rather Darren have some warning before he's exposed to Chris and his scrawny, pasty body.

Darren shakes his head, he won't take no for an answer. "I want to see you Chris," he repeats, his voice lower, deeper. "Please. Let me see you."

Darren could ask him to remove an organ and Chris would probably do it if he used that voice. He settles his laptop on the nightstand and scoots back a little, lifting his Clovis East High t-shirt over his head and then tossing it aside. He hesitates at his pants but he'd rather get all of this out of the way at once. He's not wearing anything under the pajamas, and his cock is mostly hard - has been since they were talking on the phone. He has to ball his hands into fists and press them into the mattress to keep from giving in to the urge to cover himself up. Instead he just lets Darren look.

It's strange because even though this is Darren's day (night) job, he doesn't have people getting naked for him on camera ever. He does it for men all the time and has had some offer to reciprocate but he's never taken any of them up on it. He's fairly positive that there were tons of muscle bound, tanned bodies offering themselves to him (okay maybe not that many, he is just a skinny dude with a shit ton of curly hair) but nothing looks so perfect to him as Chris sitting there, nervously waiting for approval he already has.

"Fuck. Are you hard for me already Cee?" He asks softly. His tongue flicks out over his lips, licking them as he stares at Chris's cock. Its flushed and hard and _fuck_ it’s gorgeous; it's long, so long and thick and Darren wants to taste that.

"Yeah," Chris says, glancing down at his own lap. His traitorous cock twitches under the visual attention. "Yeah, I am. You're gorgeous, Darren, and I... I want you. I've never wanted _anyone_ this much."

He wants to cringe at how young he sounds but oh god it's worth it for Darren's reaction.

Darren licks his lips and wants to go through that screen so badly. "You have me," he croaks out, his voice broken from arousal. "You have me at your pleasure, whatever... whatever you want to do with me."

"Take your clothes off now," Chris says. "I want to see you naked and... and on your bed."

Darren's eyebrows raise and he scrambles to obey. He pulls his shirt off over his head and tosses it to the floor. His hands go to his belt, making quick work of it and his pants as he pushes them down and then off. Stumbling slightly, he makes his way over to the bed and kneels onto it, his hands running over his chest as he waits for what to do.

Chris hesitates, feeling like he needs some guidance. He tries to cover insecurity with curiosity when he asks, "Tell me what your last private session besides me wanted you to do."

Darren shakes his head. "I don't want that. I don't want to do what all the other private sessions do, this isn't..." he licks his lips and tries again. "This isn't like that."

"It's not?" Chris smiles, and leans back onto his bed. He rubs his hand over his thigh, wanting to touch himself but still shy about it. "Okay. I mean - what I want, then. I want to just... start like normal. Just watching you like... what you'd do if no one were watching at all. Show me how you like it when you aren't performing. I want to start from there."

He doesn't just want to watch, he wants to _learn_ Darren.

"Okay. Okay." he nods to himself and rolls his shoulders back, focusing. He lets go of any inhibitions he has left and sinks onto the bed. Propping his knees up, his hand immediately goes to his cock. He begins stroking slowly, just to take the edge of.

"Are you touching yourself Cee?" he asks hopefully.

"Of course I am." Chris scoots back away and angles the camera so that Darren can see more of him, including his hand as he starts to stroke slowly. He's never really seen anyone's else's cock except in porn; he's always been hyper-aware of being caught staring in locker rooms to the point of absolutely never doing it, and even as a kid he hadn't had many sleepovers or playdates where curiosity would have played a part.

Which also means that no one has really ever seen his. He's sort of aware that he has nothing to be embarrassed about, but - he still wants Darren's approval.

Darren's eyes are glued to the screen, to Chris's hand, long and and nimble fingers stroking his own cock. He watches it grow, flush and harden further and a bit of precome glisten at the tip and he wants it.

"I want to taste you Chris. Fuck, can I suck you? Please, god, please let me--" his hips arch off the bed and he jerks his cock as he thrusts into his fist.

Chris nods frantically, then just in case Darren can't see him, practically whines, "Yes. Yeah, please... suck me. I've never... I want you to... I want..."

He has to stop, too close too soon. He throws back his head, pale throat long and gleaming in the glow of the computer screen by him. He pays attention to Darren instead, focuses solely on him. "I want you to suck me and I want... my fingers in your hair, do you like that? I want to touch your hair while, while your mouth is on me, sucking me."

"You've never ... What? Never had anyone on their knees for you Chris?" He's panting and hard, so hard, just thinking about it. "I'd make it do good for you, make you feel so good. Suck on your cock until you come god it looks so good--"

He gasps and breaks off, groaning as his hips begin to pump faster. "Yeah, yeah, like that, shit love that. Hands in my hair, tell me how you want it."

It feels so good, Chris has to pull his hand away. "You've got me close already," he pants. "You're so good. _Darren_... you make me feel so good. I want to watch you swallow me down. Could you take all of me?"

He'd blush hearing that in porn but somehow saying it, right now, to Darren - seeing the immediate response his words get - it feels natural.

Darren moans and moves on the bed. "Want to. Fuck want to take it. Never taken one like yours but fuck want you to make me take it."

"Are you going to picture me now when you come?" Chris asks, breath hitching. He's usually quiet when he jerks off - by necessity as much as choice, knowing his parents are just down the hall. "Do you want me touching you now? Or do you still want what you were picturing before?"

Darren squirms on the bed, one hand gripping his cock while the other reaches back to trace around the rim. He doesn't have any lube but he teases himself as he groans.

"Want to come from that."

"From what? Me?" Chris strokes faster and faster, heels digging into the bed as he starts to fuck up into his fist. "Come for _me_ , Darren, do it for _me_ \- pretend that's my finger-"

He can't talk anymore, chest burning from not enough air, sweat prickling on his forehead, balls aching and tight against his body. His cock pulses and drips and he's so close, any second now...

"God, oh god, oh FUCK me Chris oh FUCK--!" Darren shouts as he thrusts hard up into his hand, imagining that it is Chris teasing him and touching his ass and getting him ready to fuck and he has never done that with a guy before but wow he wants to. Wants to with this guy right here and he doesn't--

He comes down from his orgasm, breathing hard and sticky.

Chris grabs his t-shirt and wipes his come up unceremoniously. When he's sure he's not to make a mess on the comforter, he rolls onto his side and pulls his laptop closer again so that the camera is centered back on his face. His heart is still pounding and he can't keep the giddy grin off of his face. "Wow."

"Yeah," Darren agrees, letting his body sag and his mind wander happily in the haze of his orgasm. It took him a few moments to come back to himself and roll over to grin happily over at Chris.

"That was amazing."

Chris laughs, teasing him. "It can't have been that amazing, you do this a few times a week, don't you?"

"Feels different with you," he tries to explain. He's still feeling a bit drunk and a bit high on endorphins and just rolls over on his bed, laughing. "Makes me feel.... Can't explain. Definitely different."

"Good," Chris says. "I want to be different."

It feels funny to say considering he's spent most of his life feeling different and knowing it was a bad thing - or at least something that made his life more difficult.

It makes Darren smile, though. 

"Can you sing for me again?" He asks, sleeping but with no intention of letting Darren go just yet.

Darren wraps the duvet around his body and shuffles closer to the computer. "You ... Want me to sing?" he's surprised but he likes it. "Do you have any requests?"

"No, just... sing something you like." Chris flushes, embarrassed at having asked now, remembering in that keen way that keeps happening that he doesn't really _know_ Darren. It just... feels like it. "If you want to."

Darren bites his lip before he begins. " _Little town, it's a quiet village, every day like the one before. Little town full of little people waking up to saaaay..."_

Chris turns his face into his pillow and giggles into it. The happy feeling in his chest swells and threatens to overtake him before he gets it under control and looks back at Darren crooning towards him. He can't possibly stop smiling, though. His face almost hurts from it.

Darren can't keep it up; he stops, breaking into laughter. "Not what you were expecting?" He teases.

"No, but I love it," Chris answers, honestly. "I'm just trying to figure out how you go from pure sex to five year old in under five minutes. I'd think a transformation like that would take time, honestly."

"Pure sex? Really?" he cocks his head and thinks about it. "With reviews like that I might be able to charge more."

Chris pouts. "But then I won't be able to afford you."

Darren rolls his head to give Chris a look on the screen. "Nah, I probably won't. I mean, not really."

He feels strange admitting that he doesn't want to charge him.

There's a moment where it turns awkward, and they can both feel it and neither of them are really sure how to fix it.

"I'm really glad I got to talk to you tonight. I wasn't sure if... I mean." He rubs his hand over his eyes. "Were you really okay last night? I just didn't know..."

Darren looks away for a moment, breathing deeply before turning to Chris.

"Last night... After talking to you like I had I felt like we... Connected, I guess. Like you got me more than just Everett, you know?" He flushes and feels nervous saying all this but he pushes himself through it. "And last night it was... I felt like something inside me was just.... I've never felt so ... You pushed my limits, in the best way and it felt... Amazing."

Chris doesn't even have a response for that. He just smiles and says, "I'm glad. It was amazing for me, too. And you're not just Everett... the only reason I stopped to watch you to begin with was because... you looked like someone I wanted to know."

Maybe it's repetitive, but he thinks they both need to hear it one more time. He yawns, then quickly tries to hide that he did.

"You're getting all tired," Darren teases him. "Not stimulating enough company for you?"

"Your company being too stimulating is why I'm tired," Chris shoots back, smirking. "I think the fact that you aren't means my company wasn't stimulating enough."

He pouts.

"Oh gorgeous, you were more than stimulating, you were arousing. I have the best orgasms with you." He slumps to his side, curling up on the bed and looking at the screen.

That's another one of those things Darren says that just steals Chris's breath away.

"I wish I could touch you right now." Chris blinks sleepily at the camera. He hopes that's all right to admit, but considering what Darren just said.... he thinks it maybe it.

"I wish you could too." Darren reaches out and touches the screen, running his fingers over his face.

Chris sees Darren's arm stretching out and it takes a second for it to dawn on him what Darren is doing. He blushes, hoping Darren can't see it. "Hold on," he says. "I'm going to turn my light out."

He blushes a little bit more when he realizes he has to get up naked and pass by the camera, but makes himself do it. Darren whistles as he goes by. On the way he grabs his dirty clothes and tosses them into the hamper and then crawls back into bed, laying on his back against the pillows with his laptop on his thighs. "Hi. Again."

Darren is just feeling ridiculous and happy and pleasant after alcohol and an orgasm and there is a cute boy who likes the things he likes and makes him feel _things_ just sitting there naked for him.

"Hey again." He uses the remote he has to turn the lights out, not even having to leave the comfy cocoon of his duvet.

"Oh, now that is not fair," Chris says. "What kind of an apartment do you live in with remote controlled lights?"

"A very useful one," he replies, feeling smug. "All sorts of awesome extras when you're a big internet hot shot like me." He snorts and rolls his eyes, he couldn't be anything farther from really.

"But you are," Chris says, seeing the look on Darren's face. "I mean, hundreds of people sign on to see your... um, _talent_." He clears his throat. "I think that probably does earn you some perks. If I tried it, I'd probably have people wanting to pay me to put my clothes back on."

Darren chuckles darkly, shaking his head. "Oh Cee, I guarantee there are men that would throw money at you to see you naked. You and your rather large and impressive... _talent_ ," he teases back.

"Darren!" Chris only has to partway pretend to be scandalized. His face reddens again, skin hot. He covers his face with his hands and laughs. "Shut up."

"What?" Darren grins wider, definitely enjoying _this_ reaction. "You have a body type that some men would love to stare at and would, quite literally, pay to. And your cock, well..." He trails off, waggling his eyebrows. "Let's just say it would be a lot more than just some who would pay for _that_."

"I think I'll stick with just giving you private shows," Chris says, embarrassed just thinking of it. "Um, if you... wanted to do this again."

His lips curl into a grin and he nods. "Oh baby, yeah," he chuckles, reaching down to palm himself under the blanket. He has a healthy appetite for sex, considering his job and right now just stroking his cock as he looks at Chris _feels_ good.

Chris's eyes grow wide. "Are you - again?"

Just the suggestion of it has him stiffening.

"Yeah," he responds, no ounce of shame in his voice. "Looking at you, thinking about your dick. Fuck, it makes me hard."

"Oh my god, this is all some really elaborate wet dream, isn't it?" Chris shifts his laptop over and rolls onto his side, stroking himself to full hardness.

"Mm, but such a good one," Darren purrs. He pushes back the blankets so Chris can watch him slowly fuck his fist. "Want to hear you talk to me. Want to hear what you want, how badly you want it."

"Oh, I." He bites his lip, suddenly shy. It’s been easy to tell Darren what he wants, and watch Darren do it. The idea of it being flipped - of him being the one putting on a show... that’s a lot more. "I can't... what do you want me to say?"

"Look at me." Darren waits for Chris to do as he says. He smiles easily over at him, gives him a wink. "Just look at me and tell me what pops into your mind. What do you think of when you see me? What do you want to do to me? For me? With me? What would give you the most pleasure Cee?"

"If you were here," Chris says. "And I could kiss you while I jerked you off. And you could touch me... I know that's not some, some complicated, kinky thing, but... right now that's what I'd like. To feel you under me."

He's not sure what makes him say under instead of beside, or even over, but that's what is in his mind - Darren _under_ him, kissing his mouth sweetly, feeling that body splayed out for him.

"Yeah? Want me under you? Like that. Want to see you on top of me, legs on either side and just let me taste that sweet mouth of yours." He licks his lips as he says that, just staring at Chris' full lips and wanting to feel their slick slide.

Chris has had plenty of feverish jerk-off fantasies over the years since he realized exactly what it was that got him going (or maybe just since he discovered the internet) but nothing has ever worked quite so well as this is right now. "And I could... fuck you. I'd fuck you, if you wanted. Or you could me..."

Darren groans, turning his head into his pillow to muffle the sound as his hips begin to speed up on his cock. "You wanna, Cee? You wanna fuck me?" He asks, panting out the question. He wants it, he wants it desperately right now.

That feels like an invitation to keep going, so Chris draws in a deep breath and moves his hand faster on himself and says, "I do. I bet you're so tight and you'd feel so good. Better than my hand right now. I'd make you... make you beg for it, before I let you come, do you want that?"

"Yes," Darren's voice is strangled and tight as he replies. He wants that, wants to feel Chris pushing into him and making him beg because he feels so fucking good. "Yes, yes _yes_. God I want that. So good."

He really wants to ask Darren if he's got anything he could fuck himself with and pretend it's Chris, but he's not able to work up the courage for that.

Not yet, anyway.

"I want to fuck you and come in you, I want to make you come with me inside of you and feel it-" His hips stutter up into his grasp, a low wild whine breaking free from his throat. "Tell me, Darren- tell me how good it is."

Darren's eyes roll back in his head as he listens to Chris. No one has ever done this for him, he's never looked for it before but fuck he loves it. He thrusts harder and harder into his fist, the fuzzy rough edge of the duvet providing friction to rub against.

"Oh god it's so good. So, so good inside me. Want to feel you fucking me so deep Chris. Chris Chris Chris. God push it in me.... fuck---"

"So deep, I want to be so deep in you, Darren, all the way, fucking you so - fuck, fuck-" He groans low, long, coming harder than he'd thought possible with a second orgasm, thick come oozing down his fingers as he draws it out. 

Darren fucks down into his fist, just crying out yes as he comes all over his hand and his duvet, just imagining Chris behind him, in him.

He whimpers brokenly as he falls back down onto the bed with only enough energy to turn his head to look over at Chris on screen and smile. He has the overwhelming urge to pull him in and kiss him hard but he _can't_.

This time it almost feels more frustrating than good afterward. He pouts pitifully, staring at the screen. "Darren..."

"Yeah...?" His voice is soft and quiet and he thinks he knows what Chris is trying to say. This is how it felt after their private session, where his body had been worked so perfectly but his mind, he needed that bit of touch to hold him down and keep him grounded.

"I know."

Chris sighs and then wipes up with some tissues this time. It's past one in the morning and he has to be up at six to get to school and scoop cookies. The loneliness intensifies. Of course he has his first - well, first _something_ with a guy, and it's like this. He turns his head away from the camera so Darren can't see him blinking back tears.

"Chris?" He asks, watching the boy turn away from the camera and away from him. "Cee....?" He tries again, scooting closer to the camera and the computer as if that would make him closer to Chris.

Chris gets himself under control pretty quickly. He turns back to the camera, smiling. It's only a little bit forced. The nickname helps, somehow - some of the warmth is restored with it. "I'm here. That was just... intense. Like you said."

Darren nods, understanding. "Yeah, it is." He can hear the front door slam and Joey's drunken singing alongside high pitched giggling and he rolls his eyes. At least he was able to do what he wanted before Joey got back.

"You look tired. Should probably get to sleep Chris. Okay?"

Chris wants to say no, but Darren is right, he's tired. "Okay."

He reaches out, finger hovering over the button to disconnect the call. He sort of just wants to memorize the way Darren is looking at him right now. His heart feelings like its crawling into his throat as he softly says, "Goodnight," and then ends it.

He shuts his laptop and rolls over in bed, but it's still a while before he manages to fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Darren wakes to the muted vibrations of his cell phone going off right beside his ear alongside the louder curses of Joey stumbling into a chair in his attempt to get ready for work. Darren groans and rolls over, throwing the covers over his head and trying to ignore both but Joey just curses louder and his phone goes off again.

He grabs at the phone, thumbing the lock screen off and seeing he has 2 texts from... Cee. It takes him a moment to place that and remember last night and everything that had happened. "Woah..." He mumbles, unable to really believe it as he quickly opens them.

From the moment Chris sends the first text he's nervous. He keeps his phone pressed between his thigh and his hand, glad no one is behind him in this class. He hopes he's waited long enough that Darren will be awake, he hopes Darren hasn't sobered up and regretted everything, he just... hopes. He hopes Darren texts back to the message he'd actually spent about thirty minutes agonizing over and then re-read five times to make sure there weren't any errors or autocorrects.

Darren reads over the texts, laughing to himself.

**To Darren  
whats the story morning glory**

**To Darren  
ok guess you need a little time to wake up**

He turns to his computer, quickly typing it in to play as he flops back on the bed to respond.

_To Cee  
I dream of you and all the things you say_

He sits straight up in his seat when his phone buzzes, waiting until it stops before flipping it over and glancing down. He's glad he spends so much time during class secretly googling British History, because it's greatly improved his under-the-desk typing.

**To Darren  
Did I wake you up?**

_To Cee  
Nah, joey trying to wrestle the furniture and losing did. your up early i see_

He scratches his chest idly and just relaxes back into his bed and the pile of blankets and pillows and sheets, enjoying being lazy for the moment.

**To Darren  
You know, after ten in the morning isn't early to most people... I take it you're still in bed?**

_To Cee_  
[picture of darren in bed, naked, half covered by the sheets, hair askew and rumpled and slightly unshaven]  
oh yeah, still here 

And with that, Chris has his first ill-timed boner of the day. He shifts in his seat and for once is glad class has half an hour left, because there's no way he'd be walking out in this state.

**To Darren  
So my morning glory comment could have some double entendre potential... if you were really dreaming of me...**

Darren chuckles and decides he’s feeling cheeky this morning as he snaps another picture.

_To Cee  
[picture of a rather impressive tented sheet]_

That's definitely not helping anything, but Chris did sort of ask for it.

**To Darren  
Someone's feeling like a good boy this morning. I'm jealous... you're gonna have more fun than I am.**

The words good boy stick at it him, ringing in his head and making him feel... stroked. He loves it.

_To Cee:  
Could have fun w/me...? wat are you in class now or something?_

Chris frowns. Does Darren actually know he's in high school? No, he probably thinks Chris is in college. 

**To Darren:  
Yeah, in class... :( Trust me, would rather not be. Especially not with that offer as an alternative.**

Darren groans and wants to tell Chris to skip but... that would be wrong of him to do. No, no, his libido can wait until Chris gets done with classes, he's not that bad.

_To Cee:  
cool ;)_

_To Cee:  
would prefer alternative to you getting me off too_

Okay or maybe he'll just taunt Chris with thoughts of him getting off. It's something he's good at after all.

Chris makes a frustrated noise that, embarrassingly, gets him a couple of looks from students near him.

**To Darren:  
SO how is the weather there. let's talk about the weather. sunny... cloudy..... chance of rain?**

Darren gives in, knowing that his taunting can't be fair.  
 __  
To Cee:  
It's LA. It's always sunny.  
  
 **To Darren:  
LA? Really?**

Of course, he'd known that from googling the address like the creeper that Facebook has taught him to be, but it's nice that Darren's said it himself.

**To Darren:  
I'm in California, too...**

_To Cee:  
Yeah land of the angels or something close to it._

_To Cee:  
Oh hey where? you nearby...?_

Darren tells himself not to get excited or hopeful. He could be in freaking Sacramento for all he knows but still. The hope that he could be nearby flutters in his chest.

**To Darren:  
Fresno... well, little town called Clovis just outside of it.**

**To Darren:  
I'm in Los Angeles about once a month for auditions, though. You know, Hollywood dream and all that.**

Of course as soon as he says it, he's panicking over it.

Fresno isn't too far away and he's mentally calculating distance when the next message comes in and he's all energy.  
 __  
To Cee:  
Hey that's awesome! you'll ahve to let me know when your in town next

He actually has another audition in a couple of weeks, but he doesn't want to sound overly eager so he tries to play it cool.  
 **  
**To Darren:  
Yeah, I definitely will. We could hang out. :)

Darren is hoping hang out can also mean stay the weekend and perhaps eat breakfast off your chest. He's hoping it includes all of that.  
 __  
 _To Cee:  
Absolutely_

_To Cee:  
So what clas you stuck in now/_

**To Darren:  
History. Which I love... but I read this part of the textbook the first week of the semester. Boring now.**

He's still stuck on the idea of getting to see Darren - see, touch, feel...

He won't let his mind go any further than that, because the period only has ten minutes left now and he'll be really lucky to make it out under half-mast even if he tries.

_To Cee:  
Ooh, smart guy ;)_

Darren hums to himself as his iTunes changes over a few times to a new song, and he replies to Chris. He can see him, all studious and attentive, focusing on his lessons. Good. Good for him.

**To Darren:  
You know, I'm inclined to say you're right, but for some strange reason my teachers disagree with you. Something about "failing tests" and "put forth more effort." Well, what do they know, right? You don't need to be smart to try and be an actor.**

_To Cee:  
Being smart and testing smart aren't the same things at all Cee. and sometimes teachers are too overworked to see whats in front of them. still i suppose i'm not helping the betterment of your education either_

**To Darren:  
You're helping the betterment of my sex life and that's just as important.**

**To Darren:  
I can't believe I just said that.**

**To Darren:  
Um.**

_To Cee:  
hah_

_To Cee:  
trust me your sex life is v important_

_To Cee:  
and i can def help better that. want to help you get that better_

The bell rings before Chris can respond and he's forced to endure a fifteen minute break between classes, heading to his locker to jam books in and then arriving early at his next classroom only to find it locked. He leans against the door and texts back.

**To Darren:  
In that case...**

_To Cee:  
Yeah?_

Is he really going to do this? Apparently he is.

**To Darren:  
What are you doing in eleven days?**

He feels excitement fluttering up in his stomach. Oh what isn't he doing in eleven days....  
 __  
To Cee:  
Is it you?

_To Cee:  
Am I doing you in 11 days?_

_To Cee:  
Or you do me?_

_To Cee:  
fuck was that too much? fuck sorry_

**To Darren:  
No, not too much.**

**To Darren:  
That's sort of what I was hoping you'd say.**

The teacher unlocks the classroom door and he makes a beeline straight for a seat in the back. He can hardly believe what he just said to Darren - or what Darren said to him.

_To Cee:  
good. i want to see you_

Darren rolls over in bed, his morning erection still a bit problematic for him. He types one handed to Chris as his other hand begins to stroke himself lazily.

_To Cee:  
want to see you WITHOUT a screen_

He knows he shouldn't - he really shouldn't. This has the makings of teenage humiliation written all over it if he gets his phone confiscated or his teacher makes him read his texts aloud to the class.

But he can't help it. Turning Darren on, flirting with him, makes him feel good and sort of powerful.

**To Darren:  
What do you want to do to me?**

_To Cee:  
god what dont i want to do to you_

Darren closes his eyes and lets his mind play, let's him think about what he would do with Chris. It's been a long time since he's had a guy in his bed and the itch to just explore them is what drives his fantasy.

_To Cee:  
i want to spread you out in bed and run my tongue over every inch of skin until i find the ones you like the best_

**To Darren:  
You're jerking off right now aren't you?**

Darren grins at his phone, feeling a bit sheepish.  
 __  
To Cee:  
talking about yuo does that

Chris is braver not being able to see Darren's face. He glances around to make sure no one can see his phone screen.

**To Darren:  
You should fuck yourself with your fingers and pretend they're mine. **

_To Cee:  
fcuk look at you_

_To Cee:  
yu want to see it dont you_

Darren rolls over to his nightstand and grabs his lube. He strokes his cock with one hand as he pours the lube where it needs to go. He opens his legs up wide and lets his other hand explore lower, finding the rim and circling it, spreading lube around.

**To Darren:  
I want to see you opening yourself up for me.**

**To Darren:  
And I want to hear you saying my name.**

_To Cee:  
ohfuck fcku_

_To Cee:  
youve got bolder_

_To Cee:  
fuck its so hot_

He doesn't ask if it's okay. He might, later, but right now he keeps going, shifting in his seat and reaching down to press his palm between his legs.

**To Darren:  
Do it differently than you normally would. Go slow. I'd take my time.**

Somehow, instinctively, he knows that Darren doesn't take his time with himself usually.

Darren whines in the back of his throat as he reads Chris' words. He slows down as he opens his legs up even wider. Taking a deep breath, he presses a finger in so very slowly into himself. He gasps and pulls back out before inching it forward into himself again.

It takes him a bit to reply one handed, his spelling growing worse.

_To Cee:  
fels so good_

_To Cee:  
fuk need more than 1_

_To Cee:  
pls can i_

_To Cee:  
want another one_

Chris doesn't mean to make Darren wait, but his teacher passes out an assignment and he has to stop and take notes on when it's due and the requirements. As soon as he's jotted down the vital information he goes back to his phone.

**To Darren:  
One more. Slow.**

Darren groans, hating the wait and the pace. It's driving him crazy to go this slow when he just wants to _push_ and _fuck_. He adds more lube to his fingers as he adds a second finger and begins to slowly press it into himself. He whines in the back of his throat, his head falling back as works himself open.

He doesn't do this too often. It costs extra for his clients to watch him fuck himself and so many of them are just fine with him stroking his cock and getting himself off that way. He's tight and it takes time and a bit of stretch before the second finger starts to open him up and feel so good.

_To Cee:  
ys ys oh god ys so good_

_To Cee:  
your fingrs are so fucing good in me chris_

_To Cee:  
fck fuck fuck me Chris_

**To Darren:  
Pretending that you're getting ready for my cock?**

**To Darren:  
I'm imagining you begging me right now.**

Darren pants and grabs his phone, thumbing the camera function on. He takes a quick picture of his cock thick and full and weeping and sends it to Chris. He presses his two fingers in deeper, hooking them and letting the pads of his fingers slide until he finds that bundle of nerves that has him crying out.

_To Cee:  
pls pls fuck yes pls more god ys fuck me chris need it oh god_

There are only twenty minutes left until lunch. Chris bites his lip and stares down at the picture, shielded by his hands cupped around it. His cock throbs in his jeans and he knows there's going to be a wet spot in his underwear from the tip leaking steadily. He presses his palm to himself again, needing the relief of pressure.

**To Darren:  
One more finger. You must be close but don't come yet.**

It kills him but he waits five more minutes, watching the hand of the clock ticking by. He slides his phone into his pocket and raises his hand.

"Yes, Chris?" His teacher calls out, looking annoyed at the interruption.

"I told Mrs. Ramirez that I'd help her with the recycling bins before lunch. Do you mind if I-"

"No, of course, you're excused. Just copy the homework assignment off the board first." His teacher goes back to the lesson while Chris closes his book and shoves it into his messenger bag. He wears it draped over the front of him instead of against his side like normal, but it hangs just low enough to cover his erection.

He hurries down the empty hallway into the third floor bathroom and goes straight to a stall in the end. He has about five minutes before the bell rings and the bathroom will undoubtedly fill with his classmates.

He goes to his recent calls page and presses his finger to Darren's name with one hand while his other shoves his jeans down to his thighs.

Darren is riding that edge, pushing his fingers into himself and enjoying the stretch, but not letting it go too far. He wants more, wants to feel Chris' body above his and pressed against him and wants to feel his thick cock pushing into him.

His phone vibrates on his chest, shocking him out of his fantasy, and then keeps vibrating. Not a text message then.

He fumbles for the phone with one hand, eyes widening when he see's who is calling him and he's answering as fast as he can.

"Fuck--! Fuck Chris, _please_ \--" He begs down the line, turning on the speaker so he doesn't have to hold it.

"Go harder, and faster, and don't hold back, I want to hear you come." His voice is a low whisper, _just_ in case anyone walks in, but the sound of his hand moving over his cock is pornographically loud. He uses the precome as lube, panting and close as soon as he starts. He holds his phone between his cheek and his shoulder, grabbing a wad of toilet paper so he won't make a mess.

Darren's body seems to relax at Chris' words and he pushes his fingers in harder. He begins to move them fast, in and out of his body as his hips push down on them, fucking himself open. He doesn't bother keeping his voice down, Joey is gone and Chris wants to hear him.

He cries out loudly when his finger rubs over his prostate again; his hips jerk hard back down on his fingers.

"More, more, oh god Chris! Chris Chris Chris! Oh fuck, fuck me. Want to feel you fucking me oh god yes!"

Chris bites his bottom lip so hard that he's surprised it doesn't bleed. "Oh- _Darren_ \- come for me, right now, p-"

The please is a bitten off sound because he's coming then, shooting into the toilet paper to try and keep his clothes unstained. He has no idea how he doesn't drop the phone but it's worth it to hear Darren losing it on the other end of the line.

Darren lets go and wails as he grips his cock and squeezes. It's all he needs before he is shooting, coming hard and almost hitting his chest and chin.

His wail slides into a deep, sated groan as he relaxes back on the bed and releases his cock. He feels tired and boneless and giddy so fucking good right now.

"Fuck, Chris," he says with a happy giggle.

"Should I say good morning _now_?" Chris snickers, swapping his phone into his other hand and dropping the soiled toilet paper into the bowl. He does his pants back up and then mutes his phone so Darren won't hear the loud flush.

He checks himself over in the mirror and he looks more or less okay. Flushed, but not bad - and he finished before the bell, which is very, very good. He's not entirely sure how he would have made it through the day if he'd had to leave without getting off.

He forgets about discretion and his location is given away when Darren hears him turn on the water to wash his hands.

"Mm and a very good morning it is indeed," Darren agrees, giggling again to himself. He hears the splash and run of water and pauses.

"Chris... Are you in the bathroom?" He stops for a moment and thinks about it and begins to laugh harder. "Did you cut class to get _off_?"

"First time for everything," Chris says. "Are you really going to make fun of me for that, considering?"

(And it really is the first time. He's officially become a cliche that he'd formerly mocked.)

"Naughty boy," Darren purrs down the line, enjoying the image of a rumpled and post orgasmic Chris. He's only seen it twice but its something he definitely wants to see more of.

"So first time to play hooky and getcha some, huh? I'm rather proud, look at me being such a bad influence on you."

"Proud, are you?" Chris pulls his phone back to look at the display. Two minutes until the bell rings. "But I have to go now."

"Mm so proud." Darren sighs. He doesn't want to admit that he doesn't want to let Chris go; it feels too needy, too claustrophobic and definitely too soon. "Right, yeah. Class and all that jazz. Well, I'll be around if you get bored in class. Don't work ‘til late tonight."

"Yeah? Private thing, or public...?" He's not sure if he really wants to know the answer. Somehow the idea of Darren doing this for other people now makes him feel funny, a sharpy twisty sensation that's entirely unpleasant.

"Ah, well I have the chatroom tonight at 9:30 because I have a private scheduled later..." He rubs the back of his neck with his hand, feeling flushed and a bit queasy thinking about it. It's one of his regular, well paying clients and he's not going to back out of it because god, yes he pays good, but right now, talking about it with Chris likes this makes him feel awkward about it all.

"Okay. I, um... I might come by the chatroom, then." He looks up at the mirror and the frown on his face catches him off guard. He breathes out and tries to think about what to say to make this less awkward, but he's saved - literally - by the bell. "I have to go. Have a good day."

He hangs up without giving Darren a chance to respond, and jams his phone into his pocket so he has time to splash water on his face before going to his next class.

Darren frowns as the call disconnects. Pulling the phone away, he drops it onto the bed and tries to ignore the squirming feeling in his belly. He wanted to tell Chris that they should schedule something after the private, even if just to talk or just... something... but.... He feels disconnected and unsure about himself and about things as he stands and makes his way into the bathroom. Something is wrong and something is going on but he isn't sure exactly what yet.

*

Chris works a few hours after school that day, taking a shift gladly when they call in to say that they could use a hand. After dinner is homework and television with Hannah, but she goes to bed by nine every night so he can't really use that as a distraction tactic as time for the public show nears.

He really thinks about not going in. He's still tired from only getting a few hours of sleep the night before, but... it's Darren, and he can't really stay away, can't even really consider it seriously. He signs on at 9:30 on the dot.

Darren flicks on the webcam, the red light popping up letting him know he's on and live. The chatroom is full of people and, he's happy to note, Chris.

"Ooh, look at all of you. All for me?" He asks, teasing. He's played up his eyes tonight, heavy on the eyeliner and even gone so far as to put a bit of lip gloss on his bottom lip for shine.

It's a little disconcerting for Chris to see Darren all made up again as Everett after the previous night of him just being... Darren. Messy hair, scruffy, not made up for the camera Darren.

He doesn't say anything, just waits to see what Darren does.

There are a bunch of requests right off the bat and Darren takes a moment to read over them. None of them are Chris nor are any too original. He waits but Chris still doesn't say anything. He whimpers softly, his bottom lip coming out as he pouts for the camera. "Don't you want me?" He asks the room.

**AvatarCee: I think you know that everyone here wants you.**

Darren reads over the responses and even though Chris has responded it’s not what Darren wants to hear. He prods a bit more. "Mm, thinking about you all day," he starts, running a hand over his chest. "Thinking about you, your body.... your _cock_..."

**AvatarCee: Maybe you should tell your viewers what you did when you were thinking about that earlier.**

There are responses flooding in, all variations of the same thing, wanting to encourage him to talk about _them_ but its only one response he really sees. He steps back and runs his hands up and down his body, over his cock and then to his ass.

"Yeah, you like that don't you? Like it when I think about you." He can see what Chris wants and he sits back on the bed, legs splaying open as he begins stroking his cock. "Kept thinking about you, over me, pushing me back into the bed, holding me down..."

It's not a tactic Chris has really seen Darren using before - in the shows Chris watched, he never tried to pretend he wasn't addressing a group. People seem to really be liking this, though. Chris grins and watches but doesn't touch himself yet.

He doesn't want to be just one of the dozens, possibly hundreds, of people jerking off to "Everett" right now.

**AvatarCee: Pushing you down and making you keep your hands on the headboard while I suck your cock. Not letting you move or I'll stop.**

Darren whines and thrusts into his fist. "Want to move, want to push up into you but you hold me still and keep it at your pace. Make me go slower...." He's spreading his legs wider as his other hand begins to trail under his balls and tracing over the rim.

 _Fuck._ He's still stretched from earlier, and Chris can _see_ it. He groans, hips humping up to press his cock against the firm underside of his laptop just for some relief. It doesn't do much good, though

**AvatarCee: Make you beg me and before you finish I'll take my mouth away and then start to push my fingers into your pretty hole. You still can't move though.**

Darren's eyes widen as he reads Chris' response. He keeps saying that this is his first time for things but he keeps surprising Darren. "Oh fuck--" He tries to play it off like he's being so turned on by everyone in chat and the idea of this guy with him but he can't stop from reacting to Chris' words.

**AvatarCee: Do you want to get fucked on camera? You sound like you do. You sound like you just really want someone in you right now.**

_Me,_ some part of Chris wants to shout - wants to hold Darren down and just whisper it in his ear until Darren comes with nothing but the sound of that.

Darren realizes he's in for one hell of a ride this chat session, and while he may be the one performing, he is most certainly not the one _leading_.

"Yes... Yes, god. Just want to feel you over me. Feel you pressing up against me-- in me. Need something in me. Need _you_ in me. Please, god, please--" He begs, flopping back on the bed. He pours lube into his hands and slicks up his fingers as he circles his hole again.

He falls back on the bed and arches his back, opening his legs wide so the camera has a good angle as he pushes a finger into himself. He remembers what Chris' voice sounded like last night, what it sounded like on the phone this morning: hot, controlled, that husky quality to it that drove him crazy.

He's not sure if Darren can even see the screen anymore, but he's close enough to coming that it doesn't really matter. Everyone else is really into this, too - Darren acting like it's just _one person_ doing this to him.

He presses the second finger into himself, taking his time and going slow. He does what he did to himself this morning, what Chris had told him to do this morning, letting him watch this time. He doesn't bother keeping quiet, crying out and gasping and moaning as he uses his two fingers to rub back and forth over his prostate.

Chris knows Darren won't but part of him really wants to hear Darren saying his name right now.

**AvatarCee: You look like you were made it take it just like that. I want to see you come everywhere now and I want to lick it off you afterward.**

It's nothing worse than anyone else is saying - in fact, a lot tamer. But Chris stares intently as he watches Darren trying to keep up, hoping he won't miss it.

Slowly, Darren pushes a third finger in. He pauses, letting his body adjust around the stretch and let the people watching the camera get a good view before he begins to move them in and out. He lets out a stuttering breath as his hips begin to rock and roll down on his fingers; he wants more. It's so good, the stretch feels so good that his eyes roll back.

The pad of his finger brushes over his prostate and he cries out, body jerking hard. He holds on, doesn't let himself come yet, makes himself keep going, fingers still brushing over his prostate back and forth and back again until he's a whimpering mess.

Chris memorizes just how Darren does it to get himself off - not fucking himself with the fingers, but fucking himself on them - steady touch that he rocks into.

He's never been all that curious to play with himself there, but suddenly he knows _exactly_ what he's doing when this is over. If he' going to really do this, meet and see Darren, knowing what Darren expects... he needs to practice. He needs to practice so he can try and make Darren feel like that, and look like that, for just _him_.

Darren’s getting closer and closer, can feel the tightening in his balls and the tingle down his spine. He twists his wrist, his fingers moving inside him as he thrusts down hard when the sudden image of Chris above him, looking down at him and watching him as _he_ does it to Darren pops vividly behind his eyelids.

He releases a broken cry as his other hand grabs at his cock. It only takes two, three jerks and then he's coming all over his stomach and chest once more.

It's a fantastic finale to his show from an objective point of view - but Chris feels somehow cheated still, like this is good but there should be more.

**AvatarCee: You were amazing.**

He knows Darren has a private show - and he knows that if he has to watch Darren go first, knowing he's cleaning up and getting ready for someone else, that it'll hurt.

He closes out.

Darren takes his moment to breathe before turning back to the chat. He's disappointed to find that Chris is gone already. He doesn't know if he's busy or what but as soon as he signs off he's snagging his phone.

_To Cee:  
You busy @ 11?_

Chris is actually really surprised when his phone buzzes on his nightstand. He grabs his phone and reads over the message.

**To Darren:  
Why? You really think you're going to want to go a fourth time today?**

Darren stares at his phone, frowning. He hates that he can't hear tone, that he realizes he doesn't know Chris well enough at all to know if he's annoyed or joking or just asking.  
 __  
To Cee:  
Was just gonna see if you wanted to hang out...? But yeah it's kinda late I guess sorry man.

Chris stares down at his phone, a small surprised smile on his face.

**To Darren:  
I'd like that. :) I'll be free. Just text me when you're... done.**

Darren's phone vibrates as he's reapplying the eyeliner that's sweated off from earlier. He snags it with his hand and smiles at Chris' response, feeling better now than he had.

_To Cee:  
Sure it won't be too late? idk, you have class in morning?_

**To Darren:  
I do, but it'll be fine.**

He cringes a little at the lie of omission happening there; of course he has school in the morning. He has school every morning, because that's how high school works.

_To Cee:  
Good. Great. Awesome. Alright, I'll send you a pirvate channel code when I'm done._

He smiles to himself and silences his phone and heads back into the bedroom for his private session.

*

Chris spends the next twenty minutes in the shower, jerking off with his back against the tile and his mind full of images of Darren. The spray of water washes away his come as soon as it splatters onto the floor, and he stays there until it starts to run cool and he has to get out.

Hair towel dried, skin fresh and clean, he crawls into bed and turns his computer back on to wait for Darren. The background of the porn site seems to be mocking him and he's abruptly annoyed by it, using his ad blocker to get rid of every obnoxious picture of naked men sucking and fucking and grinding and smugly smiling at the camera. He's even enjoyed some of the videos before, but doesn't want to look at any of them right now.

Darren is _exhausted_ by the time he's done with his private. He's sweating and feels gross and has lube in places he doesn't really want to think about. He sends a quick text to Chris letting him know he's running a bit late and jumps into the shower to clean off.

He goes as quickly as he can, running fingers through his hair and getting the drying come off his body. He rushes through, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his body as he hurries back into his room.

It's just after 11 when he turns on the computer and pulls it over to the bed, opening up a private channel and sending it to Chris.

Chris is online and waiting, computer set to the side while he plays a video game. He pauses the game when he sees the channel invite and then turns the tv off completely.

"Hi," he says, smiling at the screen since he doesn't have to type this time. He watches while Darren gets more comfortable, settling onto his bed. "You look nice and clean now."

Then his eyes land on something in the bed with Darren that makes him blush hotly and look away.

"Hey," he says, smiling back at Chris. He looks good, soft and cuddly and Darren just wants to curl up alongside him. "How are you? Good show tonight?" He asks hopefully. He doesn't even realize that he's left out a toy from his previous private, lying on the bed innocently next to him.

Chris is unsettled by it - he knows Darren didn't use it in his show, after all, which means he had to use it with his private customer.

He tries hard to remind himself that of course Darren does what they do with other people. It should probably be more surprising to him that Darren hasn't charged _him_ again yet.

"What?" He remembers that Darren's just asked him something and he's still waiting on a response. "Oh. I'm good. Yeah, it was good."

Darren's smile dims a bit at Chris's half hearted response. He was hoping for a bit more than that but maybe he didn't really like something Darren did? Maybe it wasn't what he wanted Darren to do? He shifts on the bed, hands clasped in his lap.

"Yeah? Okay. What, um, what did you do today?"

"Um... school," Chris says. "Just... school. It was boring, you know. I kept getting... um, distracted."

He smiles a little and he's _really_ trying hard not to stare at the toy, or imagine Darren having just used it.

"Yeah?" Darren asks, hopeful at that but Chris still seems distracted talking to him. Maybe he didn't want Darren to always be distracting him from class. His hopeful look falls again, yeah pretty sure thats his fault. "Right, I'll try not to be distracting, its hard and all but..." He says, trying to play it off.

Chris barely even hears what Darren is saying, because he finally breaks and has to ask. "What _is_ that?"

"What is _what_?" Darren asks, sullenly. He's sulking and he's not about to apologize for it.

"That - beside you. I mean, I know it's... you must have used it with..." He waves a hand. "The last guy. The one you were just..."

He can't even really say it without feeling a little sick.

Darren frowns and looks to his side and spots the black dildo nestled in the duvet beside him. "Oh, I, yeah, he wanted me to use it and-- I'll just go, ah, put it away now." He stands, naked still and grabbing the toy to put it away in the bedside drawer and shut the door closed.

Chris is glad he's putting it away, but he's also still sort of curious.

He won't ask again, though. Maybe that's just not something Darren wants to do with him.

He tries not to think about how that thought stings, but he's tired and it's hard to not let it show. He tries, though. He forces a smile and says, "So what else did you do today? Besides sleeping in when some of us had to be up."

"Not much. I run a lot of the errands around here, doing the grocery shopping and such is up to me since I have more time on my own. Went over audition monologues, talked with my agent about stuff." He shrugs. It doesn't feel like it usually does talking to Chris, he doesn't feel that sense of calmness and like they could just talk on end about everything.

"What does your roommate do for a living?" Chris asks. He has the same sense of it not being quite the same, but he's afraid it's because Darren was drunk or horny before and now that he's neither he's realizing that Chris isn't really worth talking to after all.

"Ah, he does a bunch of bartending and barista jobs in between auditions as well. So he runs at both ends in a way, few early morning shifts for barista-ing and at night with the bartending. Leaves middle of the day to run out for auditioning."

"Oh... auditions? He acts?" Chris asks.

"Yeah he does. We both do. Why we came out to this crazy town." Darren shifts on his bed, tucking his feet up under him. There is a loose thread on the duvet and he begins to idly pick at it, tugging to see if it will come out.

"Me, too. I know it's dumb, I don't exactly have the face - or personality - or sexuality, even - for Hollywood. I told my parents I'd stop trying once I-" Chris stops, having been able to say _finished high school_. "I told them I'd stop after the summer, so I was planning on trying to book as many as I could until then. That's why I'll be there... in a couple of weeks."

He looks down again, suddenly reminded of the little date they'd made earlier and convinced Darren won't still be interested.

"Don't have the face are you kidding? You look... you're like a freaking model with that profile Chris," Darren says softly. "And don't give me that shit that your sexuality is all wrong. This is freaking Hollywood. That shit doesn't matter, not really, not anymore."

Chris tries to hide his smile at the model comment, and then rolls his eyes. "It doesn't matter as long as you can act straight, and you're fine with doing so. You don't even have to have met me to know which team I play for. Please name a single gay, out, male teenage actor on television that isn't the comic relief or rich white girl's sidekick."

"Gay man? Yeah I can name quite a few. One our age? You got me there. But that's why they need you. Because there are young gay guys out there going where am I? And they can't see anyone like themselves. Maybe that's your job, to be that guy."

"Well, if they 'need me' then no one bothered to tell _them_ that, because I've been doing auditions since I started high school and I've gotten exactly one call back. And it was for a commercial. That I didn't get." His bitterness is obvious enough in his voice. "What about you? Have you gotten any gigs? You must have, you're... you're practically perfect."

"I..." Darren breaks off and blushes, breaking into a huge grin. "No, not yet. Not _really_. I've done a few commercials and things but nothing national Or good. I play gigs here and there around town making music. Thinking of maybe just focusing on my composing over my acting. Like, maybe I should stick to music?"

"You play instruments, too?" Chris, somehow, isn't actually that surprised. "I think you could do both. And if you did have to choose, it would probably be because you got a job doing one or the other... so that wouldn't even be so bad."

"Yeah," Darren answers, bouncing on the bed now. "I play a few instruments, like to sing and write my own stuff. It... it really helps get my thoughts out, you know? Just being able to put them to music and play it. It's cathartic in a way."

"You write your own music? I love to write, but I've never been that musically gifted." He leaves out that he sort of wishes he were, and that he'd tried, and that he really does love music but his voice is too high to really be of any vocal use to anyone.

"You write? That's great! What kinds of stuff do you write?" Darren drops his chin onto his hand as he stares at the screen and at the wayward curl that goes across Chris’s forehead.

"Just... stuff. Stories. I want to write screenplays. Or novels. Or both." Chris has been beaten down by enough high school teachers to not want to brag too much, though secretly on the inside he thinks he _could_ be brilliant.

"I bet your stuff is amazing," Darren says quietly. He tugs on his computer and sets it down across from him and curls up on his side so he can still see Chris. "I'd like to read it some time."

He tries to decide if there's anything he's written that's worth showing Darren. High school stories? Fairy tales?

"Maybe," he finally says. He studies Darren once he lays down. "You look tired. Must have been... um, a long day. Did your last, ah, session, wear you out?"

He is about a hundred and ten percent sure he doesn't want to know at all, and yet he still asks.

"Mm, was tiring after everything I've done today," he says laughing. "I've been quite a busy boy." He grins at Chris, feeling a bit naughty and a bit like teasing him just to see that smile.

Chris's smile fades a little. _Everything_ he's done.

Chris might not even be the only guy he's like this with. Darren does this for a living - he probably singles out plenty of people in the chat that he just wants to talk to, or let off some steam with.

It's probably pretty dumb to assume that he doesn't meet up with some of them in person, too.

Darren closes his eyes and hums to himself, thinking about how the day's gone well for the most part. That this time last night was his first time seeing Chris and that it wasn't something that he's always done. He misses the sad, confused frown on Chris' face and the way he turns away and curls in on himself.

"What about tomorrow?" Chris asks, trying to break free of the melancholy. "Another show? More sessions?"

"Yeah, have a few tomorrow, but day after I have free. I try to take a day or so off a week for myself. Do a little pampering, you know." He tosses his hair back and beams at Chris.

"Sit around and relax in a bubble bath?" Chris grins, picturing it."You _must_ condition your hair pretty well, don't even lie and say you don't. There's no way you just wake up like that every morning."

Darren bites his lip and flushes. "Okay, yeah," he admits. "I didn't use to do that sort of thing but I found doing it every so often kept it manageable like this so..." He shrugs and tugs on a curl, watching it sproing back.

"It looks really good. I kind of want to touch it." Chris lets his mind wander, thinking aloud. "Do you like that? People playing with your hair?"

"I'd like you playing with it," he answers quietly. "I'd like... to feel you tug on it. Play with it a bit." He smiles shyly back at Chris.

"Yeah? Maybe... in a week or two?" Chris smiles back hopefully. "If you were serious about wanting to get together. I know we just met - well. Kind of met. We just... started getting to know each other, but..."

Darren picks up his computer, trying to keep it as stable as possible as he hoists it up over his head and tilts it so the camera picks up his body lying on the bed. He scoots over a bit and he pats right behind him. "Right here, two weeks and you can be right here, yeah?"

"A week from Friday," Chris murmurs, watching him and then smiling once he realizes what Darren is doing. "Ten days. I usually just drive in and back out, but I guess I could get a hotel room. Otherwise we wouldn't have time for... much."

"You'd what? No. No. No. No. Unless. I mean... Well, you _can_?" Darren sets his computer back down. "But I meant like, you could sleep... here. Right there next to me if you want? If not its okay because yeah I don't want you to be uncomfortable or anything and I guess you don't really know me but..."

Chris smiles. "Yeah? I didn't want to ask or... well, assume. But... I'd like that. I mean... I trust you. Is that stupid? Should I not?"

"Well uh," Darren licks his lips and gives Chris his winningest smile. "Depends on what you're worried about me doing? ‘Cause uh, well, there are definitely some things to your body I'd like to do."

"Oh..." Chris smiles again, wider. "In that case I think I'll definitely skip the hotel room."

Darren's grin turns devilish as he thinks about all the things he'd like to do. "I want to kiss you," he says. "Right there on your lips and then further.... down..."

Chris bites his lip. "There is no way you are trying to get me turned on when you've come _three_ times today. I mean - at least three."

Darren chuckles and shakes his head. "You're a teenager right? Should be able to get it up again. What if I just want to watch you get off?"

Chris shakes his head dismissively. "You don't want to watch me, trust me. I can't turn it into a show like you. Besides, I kind of, um. In the shower like half an hour ago."

"I want to watch you," he says quietly, seriously."Damn, half an hour ago? So like, right after the show?" He chuckles and shakes his head. "Your rebound time is amazing."

"Oh, I didn't... I waited," Chris admits. "I wanted to watch you without being distracted. You were... you looked so good."

Just thinking about it is getting him going, even though he's not sure he wants to get going again. Just talking is strangely nice.

"You wanted to watch me without being distracted...?" Darren cocks his head to the side as if he's not sure exactly what that means. "Did you.... like it?"

"Darren, I can't imagine _not_ liking you when you're doing that." He's not going to mention the things he'd said; he can't quite tolerate the idea of Darren not even having seen his comments, maybe, or playing it off.

"I wanted you to," he admits. "And I... liked what you were saying. To me about what you'd do. I liked that."

Chris is embarrassed to remember what all he'd actually said. "It wasn't too much? I wasn't even sure if you were seeing."

Darren's eyes widen. "NO. No, it wasn't too much. Um. God. It was... I couldn't tear my eyes away Cee." His voice drops, going softer as he reaches out to touch the screen. "Wanted to respond differently though, sorry I couldn't..."

"It's all right," Chris says, not sure why he feels the need to reassure Darren. "You were still amazing."

Chris eyes drop to that spot beside Darren again, and he knows if he were there right now he'd be cuddling up to him, playing with his hair, leaning in for a kiss. A pang of want so strong that it shakes him, tears through him.

Darren beams back at Chris, feeling a bolt of pleasure at knowing Chris liked it; Chris thought he did well. "Thanks." They lapse into silence, just breathing and watching each other. "Eleven days is a really long time."

"It didn't seem like it to me until yesterday," Chris says. "Now it feels like forever."

"It really does." Darren wants to reach out and brush his hair back from his face, nuzzle in close and curl up around him. He looks long and lanky and Darren likes that, likes that Chris might be a bit taller than he is. "What's this audition you're coming down for? Another commercial?"

"They're casting for the pilot of a new teen series... my agent even admitted there's a slim chance the pilot will even get picked up, but the character is some guy in a wheelchair. I'm supposed to get the sides I need to memorize by next week." Chris yawns into his hair. "Maybe you can help me run lines. Tell me if I look too stupid?"

"I would love to run lines with you." He watches Chris yawning and feels a similar need. "Time for bed then?" He teases him gently.

Chris can't really hide his disappointment so he exaggerates it instead. "Not gonna sing me a song tonight?"

"Well...." Darren begins, grinning at Chris as he teases him. " _Look at this stuff, isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think my collection’s complete? The girl who has, everything._ "

By this point, Chris isn't at all surprised.

He lets his eyes grow heavy and shut listening to the sound of Darren.

*

He wakes up in the morning to his mother's knocking on the door. His laptop is still on, but asleep. He's glad it had been plugged in the night before. He closes out of the porn site and runs through a morning routine, showering and heading downstairs.

"You were up late last night, weren't you?" His mother asks. "I heard you talking on the phone."

He's about to correct her when he decides that maybe it's better if she doesn't know he was talking to someone on the internet that he's never met. Plus, he thinks this could work in his favor. "Yeah, it was Melissa. You know that audition I have in a couple of weeks? She asked me if I wanted her to come, too. Her cousin lives there - you remember her, she came over a few times last summer? We can stay with her."

"Oh!" His mother is surprised. "Of course, I think that would be fine. I'll check with your father, but I don't see why not."

Chris finds it hilarious that the word 'gay' has never been used around the house in association to him, and yet his mother doesn't think twice about letting him go stay in a house full of girls. He's fairly certain that if he'd said it was a guy, and no parental supervision, the answer would have been no.

He finishes his breakfast in a hurry so he can get to school on time.

*

Darren wakes up earlier than usual, curled up around his computer and twisted in his sheets. He shuts the laptop, smiling at the memory of Chris having fallen asleep in front of him on camera. He hadn't expected having such a visceral reaction to just watching him sleep, but it had been comforting.

He snags his phone and fires off a few texts before he hops into the shower. He's checking on Joey and with his agent for the time for an audition today but he also sends one to Chris.

_To Cee:  
Heeeyyyy sleeping beauty_

Chris is sitting in his second period math class, staring down at his paper with an utter lack of comprehension when he gets the text message from Darren.  
 **  
**To Darren:  
Wow, you're up early today. Big plans?

_To Cee:  
Have an audition today. Something for a little show or something. My character is a nudist. Hah! They asked if I was okay being naked on camera ;)_

**To Darren:  
Nudist? You're a shoe in... no way you won't get it. Just let me know what time your episode airs and what channel. I'll DVR it.**

_To Cee:  
I appreciate your confidence in my abilities. Hopefully they think teh same? (and of cooouurse ;))_

**To Darren:  
Well, your day will be more interesting than mine. I'm stuck in classes.**

Chris tells himself that he's only being a little bit misleading.

_To Cee:  
Aw that sucks. :/ sorry man. Hey gonna hit the gym and then head to audition. Will talk later, yeah? x_

He sends his text before hopping in his car and heading out. He has his pre-audition routine to do to put him in the right mindset for this. The role isn't huge but any bit of work will be useful, he just needs a small in and he'll be good.

He mentally crosses his fingers as he heads out, radio blasting to life.

*

They spend the next week texting back and forth constantly, video chatting every night - sometimes it’s sexual, sometimes not, depending on how much Darren had done that day. Chris only misses the live show once when he can't get out of going to dinner with his parents, arriving home just as it's ending. (He's disappointed, but Darren makes it up to him later that night.)

He walks out of class having on the Wednesday before he's going to Los Angeles and checks his phone. He’d felt it buzzing in his pocket, but hadn't been able to check it covertly in the middle of an exam. He has a string of enthusiastic texts from Darren.

**To Darren:  
What’s up??**

_To Cee:  
Guess who is baring it all in Group?!_

**To Darren:  
You got it?? Congratulations!! I knew it.**

Chris stops walking to answer the text message, grinning madly to himself until he gets jostled by the crowd passing around him. He starts toward his next class, but goes slowly in hopes of getting another text before he's there.

_To Cee:  
I'm still shaking ha ha! This is like my biggest role yet. Still can't believe it._

Darren sits in his car, stuck in LA traffic and bouncing to the music blasting from his iPod. Today is amazing, the weather is beautiful and nothing can bring him down.

_To Cee:  
Celebrate w/me when you get here? Yeah?_

**To Darren:  
Of course. You know I'm not 21 though right... so I hope the celebration is somewhere private. ;)**

Chris doesn't want to address that he also wouldn't be getting into any 18+ clubs right now, either.

_To Cee:  
.... Send me a pic of you head on. I have a guy that can do a thing._

**To Darren:  
For real?**

A fake ID would save him some explaining if Darren did try to get him into anywhere age-restricted.

Chris slips into one of the bathrooms and into a stall, turning so that it's only the sickly gray-green of the door behind him. He holds the camera up and snaps a picture and sends it.

_To Cee:  
Sexyyyy_

Darren grins and sends the picture on to Brian with request for a rush order. He's hoping he can get it in and down before Chris comes down for his audition.

**To Darren:  
Oh don't even try, I look awful in that picture. So what kind of celebrating DO you have in mind...?**

_To Cee:  
Gonna take you dancing. Hold you against me and grind up into you. Get drunk off our ass and be idiots_

Most of the time when Darren says sexy things to him, Chris just feels adult and grown up and wanted. This time it just makes worry settle into his gut. He can't even imagine himself in a scenario like that. He's never been to a club in his life, never had a drink past stealing the occasional beer from the six pack his dad keeps in the fridge just to say he's tried it.

But he’s not going to get anywhere in life letting nerves hold him back. 

**To Darren:  
Class now, talk to you this afternoon. Congrats again! xx**


	4. Chapter 4

Darren flops back on his couch, eyeing the clock nervously. Chris had said he was coming down straight from class and would be there a bit later than dinner. Joey has the evening shift at the bar and that leaves Darren to just sit and _wait_ nervously for this guy from the internet (that he met as one of his _clients_!) by himself.

He bounces his leg nervously, the sound of the clock getting louder and louder in his ears before he stands, fed up. "Fuck this," he grumbles. He flips through the huge rack of CD's looking for something to listen to.

What Darren doesn't know is that just outside of his apartment building, Chris sits in his car nervously staring at the steering wheel. He's terrified of this. He'd skipped his last period just to make it down here early, and now he's too scared to go _in_.

He looks in the mirror for the tenth time. He thinks he looks... well, about as good as it's going to get. He's wearing a t-shirt and jeans and his hair is sort of swept up in a way that Melissa swore to him made him look at least twenty. Of course, he told her the reason he needed to look older was for the audition, but what she doesn't know won't hurt her.

Finally, he gets out of the car and starts to walk toward the building number that matches what Darren had texted him. He heads up a floor, and then finds the right door. He hears faint music coming from inside. He raises one hand shakily to knock and then all he can do is wait.

Darren pulls open the door to reveal Chris standing in front of him, fidgeting with the edge of his shirt and Darren takes a moment to just stare. His grin is a bit lopsided as he cocks his head and takes Chris in completely for the first time.

"Hi," he says, "come on in." He opens the door wider for Chris, his eyes still moving up and down his body. Chris is skinnier than he seemed and taller as well (or it could be the upsweep of the hair, Darren isn't sure yet) but he looks good.

Of course, Chris thinks, Darren is just as gorgeous as he'd expected. Maybe a little bit shorter, but - basically perfect.

"Hi." He cringes on the inside at how high his voice is, resigned to it but yet again wishing he sounded like... well, like a guy. "Um. Hi."

Darren cocks his head to the side again, his smile going a bit softer. He closes the door behind Chris before turning to show him in.

"How was the drive? Was it okay? I know traffic can be hellish anytime you get close to LA county." Darren fidgets and wants to facepalm for bringing up traffic and the driving, of all things, but faced with Chris standing here in front of him, he's not really sure where to go just yet.

"Oh, hey, you can uh, put your stuff in my room, I guess, yeah?" He jumps, turning to head down the back hall and show Chris where to go. "Come on, this way."

Chris follows behind, trying to surreptitiously scope out the entire apartment while he goes. It's sort of sparse, but there are musical instruments propped up against things and a couple of posters thumb-tacked to the walls.

Then Darren is opening a door and gesturing for Chris to go inside.

He's caught off guard by the bed right away. He can't tear his eyes away from it. It's only been a few weeks, but he's already got every inch of that bed memorized. He's seen Darren in it so many times - every night, he's seen him gasp on that bed, and sweat and moan and come on that bed. A hot blush rises to his cheeks with the sudden tangibility of everything they've done together staring him right in the face.

Darren takes Chris' bag out of his hands and stows it safely on the window seat in his room. "There we are." He turns back to Chris and stands in front of him, both of them feeling the awkward tension between them.

"Oh for fuck's sake," he sighs. Stepping in close, Darren wraps his arms around Chris and pulls him in tight for a full body hug. His face automatically fits right into the curve of Chris' neck and he nuzzles into it, breathing him in deeply. He's wanted to feel Chris' body against his own for days now and this feels so good.

Chris is surprised by the hug. His arms hang by his side for a few seconds before he can process what he's supposed to do, and then he's wrapping them hesitantly back around Darren.

God. He smells good. He smells good and after a few seconds they're still hugging, and Darren really shows no inclination of letting go. Chris relaxes by degrees, turning so that his lips brush Darren's ear. He hold his breath, like he thinks Darren is going to shove him away for the accidental contact.

Darren shivers against Chris' body as lust zings straight through him. It's like his body is suddenly reminded of how long he's gone without another person against him and how much he was looking forward to this.

"Chris," he starts, pulling back and licking his lips. He searches for Chris gaze. "Cee..." he whispers. His hands come up to frame Chris' face as he pulls him down to press his lips firmly against his own.

Darren doesn't know - can't possibly know - but it's Chris's first kiss. He freezes, entirely unsure as to what he's supposed to even _do_. Then he feels the pressure, the wet-warm slip of a tongue sweeping against the seam of his mouth and he lets instinct take over, fingers curling into the back of Darren's shirt as he kisses back.

It's all entirely too much too fast for Chris, but he'll never admit it. He easily lets Darren control it. Darren's kissing him hard and fast and like he's fucking Chris's mouth. Like that's what he wants to do.

Because he does. Because that's what is going to happen. He drove three hours to see this man that wants to have sex with him. That he met on the _internet_. Doing _porn_. None of that has mattered until now, and even the internet and the porn parts don't actually bother him that much, but - he's going to have sex, and probably soon. He just had his first kiss, and now he's going to have sex.

Somehow, that is what makes him panic. He breaks away, burying his face in Darren's shoulder and shaking a little.

Darren turns his head, nuzzling his nose into Chris' hair. It's smells good and clean; he nuzzles closer, carding his fingers through it as he wraps his other arm loosely around Chris' waist. He has no idea what is really going through his head, no idea that this guy, more of a boy really, is feeling so out of his league and out of his depth.

"Mm, you smell good," he murmurs into his ear. He turns his head, his lips brushing across Chris' ear as he nips gently at the top of it.

The whirlwind just gets even more tumultuous as he starts to realize how pressed against Darren he is. There's a warm, chest against his - a strong arm across his back - a fresh, male scent surrounding him.

His heart starts to pound and his mouth goes dry. He can't do this. Can he? His tongue darts out to lick his lips and his mouth is still so close to Darren's. He impulsively presses another kiss, this time to Darren’s neck.

Darren's neck is sensitive and he groans and pushes his hips hard against Chris' when he feels his lips there. "Yeah," he pants, his tongue tracing down the shell of his ear to that spot behind; he noses at it before breathing hotly over and then nipping at the skin. He pushes his hips into Chris', his own cock hardening in his pants, and begins to grind against him.

Chris loses what tiny bit of traction he feels like he's gained as soon as he feels Darren press against him. His fingers splay open and then fist back together, knuckles against Darren's shoulder blades. He pulls his mouth away and breathes in deep, trying to play it cool, trying not to panic. But there's a _cock_ pressing into him, and he just walked in the door ten minutes ago, and he didn't really think Darren would want to just jump straight to the sex without even any conversation first, and how naive _is_ he, of course that's what Darren wants, of course-

His breath stutters and catches in his breath, chest going tight.

Darren can feel Chris stiffening in his arms and not in the good way. His breathing is ragged and when Darren pulls away his eyes are wide and a bit wild.

"Chris...?" He asks worriedly. He steps back a bit, placing space between them as he looks the guy over. "Are you alright? Was that-- I mean, did I do something wrong?"

"No, I just..." Chris takes a couple of steps backward until he bumps into the bed, and then sits down. He leans his elbows on his knees and buries his face in his hands. His voice is muffled when he says, "I'm sorry. I've just never..."

"Never...? Driven three hours to make out with a guy you met online?" Darren asks, teasing Chris and trying to give him a playful grin. Chris' head never lifts and Darren's brow furrows. "Uh, never done what before?"

Chris weighs his options here - the humiliation of just getting it out in the open now, versus the humiliation of trying to actually sleep with Darren without having any experience and getting called out for it.

At least if Darren kicks him out now, he can make it home before midnight. "I've never... done. Anything."

Darren blinks, processing that information. He's still not quite sure what Chris is getting at here. "Like what anything? Sex?"

Of course he's going to have to spell it out. Chris stands so fast that he almost stumbles. He starts to walk out of the bedroom and then realizes that his bag is here, and he needs it. "I should just - I should go, this wasn't - I'm sorry."

Darren's heart starts beating faster, his eyes widening as he watches Chris begin moving, trying to leave. He jumps, reaching out and grabbing Chris by the wrist. "No! No don't... don't leave." Chris is staring at him wide eyed and okay maybe that sounded a bit serial killer-ish, he needs to tone it down a bit.

"I mean, please don't go. I want you here. With me. I don't care if you've never had sex before Chris, that's fine. I don't care." He moves closer slowly, keeping an eye on Chris as if he's a skittish cat, all ready to bolt at a moment's notice. "I don't care about that, just want you here with me right now." He keeps his voice low as he reaches out to run his hands over Chris' cheek.

"It's not just-" Chris shakes his head, but only a little bit. "It's not just that. I've never - I'd never- that was my first... kiss."

Then it's out there, all of (well, almost all of) Chris's secrets laid bare. He hadn't come here really planning on lying to Darren about any of it, but he'd never planned this part out. He's realizing now that he should have.

Darren's eyes go wide. This wasn't a confession that he had anticipated hearing. "Oh. Wow," he starts. He had no idea that Chris hadn't done _anything_ and he had just gone in and pressed into him, practically attacking him with his lips as he kissed him.

Chris starts to struggle in Darren's grasp, not wanting to stay and have Darren realize how virginal he is in everything and then throw him out. He wants to at least be able to leave on his own.

"Hey, hey, hey." Darren struggles to retain his grip on Chris' wrist, not letting him jerk away yet. "Hey, calm down. Chris, its okay," he insists, tugging and pulling him close. "Its-- I don't _care_. I really don't care at all. I just wish... I had known. I could have made it better for you. Nicer..."

"No, it was-" Chris blushes. _Again_. Then he tries to turn his face away, embarrassed. "It was really good. But you don't have to - I mean. I know you wanted, you expected - more from me. And I want to but I, but I don't know... how. I mean. The logistics. I've watched porn. Obviously! I just- oh, God. I'm going to stop talking now."

Darren's smile is soft and easy as he leans in and presses his lips gently to Chris', quieting him. "If you do, if you're sure, will you let me show you? I just want to make you feel so good. As good as you make me feel when I watch you, listen to what you tell me to do."

Part of Chris can't believe that he just told Darren all of that and Darren is still not only voluntarily touching him, but kissing him, too.

He nods, hesitantly. He reaches up and does what he's been absolutely dreaming of doing since that first night, and sinks his fingers into the glossy curls at the back of Darren's neck.

It feels just as amazing as he'd dreamed. He whispers shyly, "Okay."

Darren _groans_ and lets his head drop back. "Sorry, sorry," he apologizes quickly, still not moving his head where he has tipped it back into Chris' hands. "Just, yeah, that feels... like that."

It takes great concentration on his part to pull back and away from Chris right now but he can tell Chris is still nervous and edgy. "So, hungry? How about we order a pizza? Watch a movie or something before we head out to celebrate my road to fame and fortune?"

Chris is still sort of stunned that he'd gotten that reaction from Darren. It's a very heady feeling and he already desperately wants to wrench another one of those sounds out of him.

But then Darren is offering pizza and a movie and Chris is more than a little bit relieved. "Yeah, I haven't eaten... that would be good."

Darren just gives him one of those charmingly dorky smiles and leads Chris into the living room again, not letting go of his hand.

"Think I left my phone in here... Ah, there it is." He snags it up with his free hand, scrolling through his contacts for the pizza place. "What do you like? Mushrooms? Pepperoni? Onions? Please just don't say anchovies, those things are really gross."

Chris keeps sneaking peeks down at their joined hands while Darren orders, unable to stop smiling to himself. Then he gets distracted looking at Darren himself again - and wow, Chris really can't imagine a more superficially pleasing person to pop his proverbial cherry. Chris thinks Darren is so far out of his league that it isn't even funny, and yet somehow - Darren still wants him around.

At least for this weekend, but if Darren never calls him again afterward... well, he'll deal with the fallout from that later. He doesn't really think Darren is that kind of type, anyway, and for the past week as many of their conversations have just been about random bullshit as they have been about sex, and that has to count for something, doesn't it?

"Half an hour. Good, because I'm starving and Joey ate the last of our _last_ leftovers. I've had nothing to eat today." He rubs absently at his stomach before catching Chris' look down at their hands. He squeezes Chris' hand back, slipping his hand slightly so now their fingers tangle together.

He likes this. He likes being with Chris and having him here and while he had been looking forward to sex at some point this weekend, being able to just talk and watch a movie with him and enjoy his company without the bother of webcam's and screens in the way sounds _amazing_ on its own. "You want to pick out a movie? We have like, every movie ever."

In the den, there is a ridiculously large TV surrounded by various mismatched bookshelves stuffed with movies, all sorted alphabetically by genre. "We got a free couch off craigslist so we could pool our money to buy the TV," Darren explains. "Needed something to be able to watch all of these things on that was big enough, you know?"

"Sure," Chris says, walking over to the bookshelves. "You did have that couch cleaned first, though, right?"

He runs his fingers over the title until he lands on one that makes his face light up. He hands _The Princess Bride_ over to Darren.

"Oh yeah. Of course we did," Darren lies, keeping his face hidden so Chris doesn't figure it out.

He leans in close to Chris to see which movie he picks, his eyes lighting up when he see's it. "Mm, as you wish," he murmurs, his lips close to Chris' ear. He plucks the DVD out of Chris' hands, popping the movie into the DVD player before he tugs on Chris to pull him back over to the couch. Turning, he tumbles down into the sofa, pulling Chris down with him and into him before he grabs them remote off of the side table to turn everything on.

Chris shifts around until he's a little more comfortable but still basically plastered to Darren's side. He can't help but be nervous, though he finds himself relaxing into it before the opening credits are even through. He risks a bold move for him - resting his head on Darren's shoulder.

Darren slumps slightly in his seat so he can nuzzle at Chris' hair, breathing him in. He feels calm and relaxed like this, happy and so good with Chris here with him. Their hands are still together, resting in between their legs as they're pressed against each other on the couch.

The movie begins and Darren spends more time watching Chris than he does what's happening in the movie. It's fine, he knows every line by heart so its not like he can't keep up anyway.

The sound of the doorbell startles him when it comes, breaking him out of his reverie. "Pause?"

Chris immediately retreats back into his own space. He grabs the remote and finds the pause button while Darren gets the pizza. He sits with his knees drawn together and the remote clasped between his hands, on his lap.

Darren quickly pays for the man for their pizza before making a stop into the kitchen, grabbing drinks for them. "Hey, Chris?" He shouts. "You want a beer?"

"Sure," Chris says, getting up and walking into the kitchen. Chris isn't entirely sure where on the polite houseguest requirement scale this falls, but he doesn't want to be rude. "Do you need any help?"

"Nah, not really. Here you can take the pizza if you want?" He hands it over to Chris and digs through the fridge for two cold beers, tucking one under his arm. He grabs napkins as he goes by the table, leading Chris back into the den.

"Come on, we're getting to the good parts!" He bounces on the couch excitedly. "Sword fighting!"

He cracks open one of the beers and hands it over to Chris before doing his own and knocking it back. It feels good, to just relax on the couch, watch a good movie and drink a beer with an attractive guy.

This beer isn't even as good as the stuff his dad buys, but Chris drinks it anyway. The pizza is good but he finds himself sort of impatient to get back to what they were doing before, watching the movie without anything between them. He only eats a couple of slices before he leans back, crossing his arms awkwardly over his chest. He doesn't know what to do with them since Darren is still eating.

Then he thinks maybe that's too weird, so he uncrosses them and they just hang by his side. He picks up the remote just to have something to hold, but then almost accidentally presses the button that would have ejected the dvd and puts it back down in a hurry - on the table, a safe distance away.

Darren watches Chris fidget out of the corner of his eye. It’s beyond adorable. He takes his time finishing off his last slice and drinking down his beer before he crawls across the couch to Chris. He makes sure to keep his smile light, friendly and not scare him off as he pushes Chris' arm up to wrap around him so he can press into his body. Darren likes touch, he likes to cuddle and be pressed up close to the people he likes. Chris is now one of those people.

Chris immediately feels less nervous with Darren curling up against him, head on Chris's chest. He even, after a minute, lets himself relax down into the cushions and rests his cheek on the soft curls of Darren's hair. He tries not to be too creepy as he breathes in deep, smelling his shampoo.

"I love this part," he murmurs during his favorite scene.

"Mm, the fireswamp is good," Darren agrees. He reaches out and snags Chris hand in his own, threading their fingers together again. He doesn't try for anything more than this, just enjoys being close.

But at this point, Chris would actually quite like Darren to try for something more. He situates the arm around Darren so that he can play his fingers through Darren's hair again. His heart pounds in his chest and it feels like something so much more than light flirting and being affectionate, because Chris has never had anyone to do this with before. He hopes he's not going about it completely wrong.

Darren groans again, his head falling forward on Chris's chest a bit to give him more access. His head feels sensitive and like he can feel each tug and pull of Chris' fingers, all of them hot wired to go straight down to his dick. His breathing speeds up a bit and he looks up, catching Chris's eye. He moves slow, giving him the time to say no or to move away if he doesn't want it as he arches up and presses his lips to Chris'.

There's no objection to be found this time, though. Chris meets the kiss firmly, a little more eager to be an active participant. His fingers tighten in Darren's hair and when he feels Darren's tongue swiping over his lip teasingly he licks out to meet it. He whines when Darren denies him that, and moves in to deepen the kiss himself.

Darren is pliant against Chris, groaning when he begins to push at Darren harder for more and deeper. His swipes his tongue over Chris's bottom lip before tugging it into his mouth and sucking and nibbling on it.

Chris turns a little, just wanting a better angle for the kiss but instead finds himself being sucked into the corner of the couch, halfway laying down. He moves the hand that's in Darren's hair down to his back to keep him close. His eyes finally sink shut as he starts to lose himself in the spit-slick, kiss-filled wonder of his first make-out session.

"Hold on-- just gonna--" Darren moves slightly so Chris can slide down the rest of the way on the couch. He pulls Chris's legs apart, wrapping one on each side of his body as he lays down on top of Chris, his mouth finding his again.

"This okay?" He hopes its okay because god he loves how Chris feels underneath him.

Chris nods, shell-shocked but so not complaining.

He tilts his head up, impatient for more kisses without even knowing he's doing it.

"God you taste good," Darren mumbles before closing his lips around Chris' top lip, his tongue tracing it and then his bottom lip and then flicking his tongue in and out and in and out of Chris' mouth, taunting him.

Chris whines and wraps both arms around Darren's neck, one going to his hair again. Yeah, he might not have many tricks up his sleeve yet but he's definitely learned this one. He rocks his hips up (purely instinctive) at the same moment he hears a more guttural noise from Darren.

Darren enjoys Chris' fingers in his hair but feeling him thrust up hard against Darren's body is even better. He groans, rocking his own hips down to meet Chris' at each thrust.

Chris breaks the kiss to press his face against Darren's neck, kissing there instead. He can't quite focus on both things at once and he's gone from nervously distracted to achingly hard within about a minute. "Oh," he gasps, one hand sliding under Darren's t-shirt to press against the small of his back. Every little new sensation makes him feel tingly with excitement and anticipation.

"Yeah," Darren moans back in agreement. "Feels so good." His hips begin to roll as he grinds down.

"Is this okay?" Chris asks, biting back the urge to add _am I doing it okay?_

It feels good to him, but Darren could breathe on him and it would probably be a turn on. He's aware that Darren probably has a bit higher standards.

"Ooh yeah," Darren assures him. He hitches his leg up a bit higher, wrapping it around Chris' hip and begins rocking harder. "Good for you?"

Darren wants this to feel good for him.

Chris is more concerned about it feeling too good... because it is, and that's rapidly becoming a problem. His fingers scrabble against Darren's back and he whimpers, then abruptly pushes Darren away. His cock is throbbing hard and jerking in his jeans, so close - god, the tiniest bit of pressure or friction is going to set him off, and he knows it, and that's not a good thing.

He sees Darren's concerned look and flushes. "Just - need a minute. I'm sorry, I'm... I'm sorry."

Darren chuckles understandingly and leans in, nosing at Chris' neck and pressing a chaste kiss there. "That's fine, we can take a moment, catch our breaths." He gently presses himself to Chris' side, making sure not to press anywhere that will cause a problem but still let him push into him.

Chris laughs at himself, hand smoothing up and down the warm skin of Darren's back. He turns his head to kiss him on the mouth. "Hi, welcome to making out with a virgin. A patience-building experience."

"Mm, sexy," he mumbles. Darren likes the idea of being Chris's first, of being able to show him how good sex can be and how it can feel so amazing. "I kinda like that."

Chris finally pulls his hand away and then moves it up, playing with Darren's hair like there's a magnetic pull toward it. "Really? I figured it would be kind of... annoying. You know. You're all, ah. _Professional._ "

Darren rolls his eyes. "Pft, I perform by myself. It's not like I have a huge group of guys I go around with." He shrugs and turns to find Chris' hand, nipping at the fleshy part of his palm.

"Well, I'm glad I get to steal you away from your audience tonight. Talk about the ultimate private show..." He smirks, the beer having loosened his tongue a little bit. His fingers press into Darren's cheek, feeling the stubble. "God, you're hot-"

He realizes that he actually said that outside and shuts his mouth so fast his teeth click together.

Darren's grinning hugely back at Chris. "Nuh uh, I heard that. I heard you say it. You said I'm _hot_." He sticks his tongue out at Chris and crawls back up his body. "You said that like you _want_ me." He sits up, knees on either side of Chris legs and sitting up in his lap as he begins to run his hands up and down his body. " _Do_ you want me?"

He nods, swallowing hard. Darren is on top of him. Wow. "You know I do."

"Mm, that's very true, I do. I have _evidence_ of how much you like me." He chuckles and runs his fingers through Chris' hair, tipping his head back before he presses his lips to Chris' and kisses him slowly, but deeply.

"Not what I meant," Chris says, once he has his breath back from the kiss. He's still hard - how could he not be? - but he doesn't feel that close to embarrassing himself anymore. He drags Darren down closer to him.

"Mm, no? What did you mean then?" Darren asks into the kiss.

The move is still playing but Chris isn't hearing a word of it. He lets his bare foot slide against Darren's calf, the jeans rough under his toes. "Just that I came here to see you. I mean - I do have an audition. But I came to... to meet you, too."

"And did you like what you met?" He asks softly, nipping Chris's bottom lip. His tongue flickers out to slip past Chris' lips before he pulls it back, not deepening the kiss after all and instead just taunting Chris.

"You just want me to tell you that you're hot again," Chris accuses him. He keeps trying to lean in for another kiss and Darren keeps evading him. It's really not fair how fun this is. No wonder people do it all the time.

"Maybe I like hearing you say it," Darren replies back. He hears it all the time from his clients and the people in the chat room but hearing it from Chris right now seems different, seems more like something he can believe in.

"Maybe you should just kiss me some more instead," Chris says, trying to deflect.

Darren is apparently feeling benevolent, because he does. It's a really good kiss, too - more tongue than they've used so far, and Chris thinks he's kind of getting the hang of this.

Then the door to the apartment flies open and Joey walks in. He takes one look at them on the couch and squints. "Oh, my bad, dude, you have- a _dude_?"

He sounds slightly puzzled.

Darren sits up quickly, still on top of Chris. "Uh. Hi Joey. I thought you were working the night shift...?" He tries to pretend like this is something normal, that him sitting on a guy in the middle of their living room is just an average sort of thing.

"Um." Joey stares at Darren and then at Chris and then back at Darren. "Yeah. Didn't need me." He gives Darren a pointed look.

"Oh. So! This is Chris. Chris, this is Joey."

Chris isn't sure when the last time he felt quite so awkward was. (Actually, that's a lie: about an hour and a half ago, in Darren's bedroom. But besides that, he's not sure.)

Chris has only just gotten comfortable with the idea of being alone with Darren. Now his roommate? "Uh, hi," Chris says, trying to sit up but really only managing to prop himself up on his elbows, since Darren is still kind of on top of him.

"So uh... This your... Um...Boyfriend?" Joey looks to Darren questioningly because the last time he spoke with Darren he was into the women and the tits and the bouncy parts and Chris has a whole _different_ set of bouncy parts. Not that Joey is against that sort of thing he just wasn't expecting it. On his couch.

"Uh, no. Um we're... Uh. No... just... dating...?" Darren tries, hoping it sounds convincing.

Chris stares up at Darren with absolute shock in his eyes. "Dating?" He squeaks.

Not that it's a bad thing at all, in fact - it's way more than he'd even dared to hope for. It's actually _amazing._

Darren looks back down at Chris, not sure what that squeak meant. "Maybe...? I don't...?" He gives Chris a helpless look; he doesn't know what to call what they're doing. It's more than a booty call but less than boyfriends.

"I... think I'm just going to go..." Joey mumbles, hurrying out of the room and leaving them alone.

"So, um. Yeah. About that."

Chris hadn't come here expecting _boyfriends_ , so that part isn't exactly a letdown. He hadn't come here expecting anything, thanks to a natural tendency to assume the worst - probably that Darren would get what he was after and then not really have much else to do with Chris after that.

So to hear dating... it feels like Christmas has come early. He leans up and wraps his arms around Darren, kissing him hard on the mouth.

"I know we didn't really mmph--" Darren's hands fly out, catching themselves on the arm of the couch as he sinks into Chris' kiss. He licks into his mouth, against his tongue and pulls back. "So, okay then...?"

Chris isn't even sure what the question is. He starts to wonder if he misunderstood, though he's not sure how that could be misunderstood. He leans back into the couch and lets Darren go. "Okay what?"

"I just... I didn't want to pressure you or push you into anything so... I mean, if this is going too fast or it’s not something you want, let me know okay?"

"I want-" Chris stops, not wanting to just blurt this out. "I'm pretty sure I want this. I think I signed up for fast, what with the whole jerking off the first time I laid eyes on you?"

He laughs as he says it, hoping Darren laughs back.

He chuckles and smiles and leans in closer. "Okay but if we go too fast..." He trails off, giving Chris a look. "I want to be good for you."

"I don't think you could be anything but," Chris says, voice dropping low. He leans in carefully this time to meet Darren's mouth, for the first time leading the kiss.

"Um, hi, don't mind me," Joey says, announcing his presence before he's actually in the room. "Just headin' to the kitchen, eyes averted, but please have clothes on, because that's my couch too."

Darren groans, partly because wow that was bad joke and also because Joey has terrible fucking timing. He tries to ignore him and pull Chris to him closer, his hand wrapped around the back of his neck but Joey continues to bang about in the kitchen, making excessive amounts of noise.

After a few more seconds Joey calls out. "... Darren?"

Chris giggles at the extremely put upon look on Darren's face.

"Darrennnnn," Joey whines again. "There's no food."

"We have pizza left," Chris whispers, reminding Darren before he leans in and sucks at Darren's bottom lip.

Darren _groans_ , loud and obnoxiously as Chris begins to nibble and suck on his bottom lip. Chris is getting fucking good at this and Darren just wants to take the time to fully appreciate and explore this.

Joey makes pitiful noises from the kitchen.

Chris pulls back and clears his throat before saying, loudly, "Um, there's pizza left in here if you want some."

Joey appears so instantly in the living room that Chris suspects he wasn't even bothering to look for food there. "Pizza, you say?" He strides over and grabs a slice from the box, then plops down onto the chair. "Ooh, Princess Bride!"

"Bzuh, I was uh here... kissing my.... _Chris_..." Darren whines, looking back at Joey and then down at Chris and then back again at Joey who doesn't even fucking care that Darren is straddling a dude and making out with him.

Joey shrugs, taking a huge bite of pizza that makes his cheeks puff out as he chews. "Go for it, man. It's not like I haven't seen you making out with people before. Not usually, uh, that _type_ , but."

Chris is confused. "Type?" He looks at Darren.

Darren's cheeks flush. He's a rather equal opportunity guy; he grew up in San Francisco, he believes you fall in love with a person, not the parts they have but he's not going to lie that he's had more girls than guys as lovers. A lot more girls to guys. He's fooled around with guys before but nothing serious.

"Oh yeah, um."

Darren sits up and moves off of him. Luckily the distraction of conversation has Chris in a more presentable state than he would have been a few minutes before. He instantly misses the press of Darren's body into his, but he's sort of relieved since he doesn't actually have any intention of making out with Darren with anyone else in the room.

Darren slips down beside Chris, their legs still touching and pressed together. He gives Joey a glance, watching as he scarfs another piece of pizza down and rolls his eyes. "Nice man," he comments before leaning to the side and against Chris. Even if they're not going to be making out right now he still wants to cuddle damnit.

Joey keeps shooting them curious looks. "So. Chris? Chris. How's it going, man? Haven't seen you around here before."

"Uh, I, I'm from Fresno." Chris has to concentrate a little not to trip over his words like he usually does. He expects Darren to move away but when he doesn't, Chris gives in and puts an arm around him to make them both a little more comfortable.

"Fresno? Cool. Cool." He bops his head a little and then takes another bite of pizza. He's pretty sure this is a guy from 'work' and he's aware of how trusting Darren can be. His best friend instincts are kicking up a little, wanting to make sure this guy is okay.

He sneaks looks over at Chris, appraising him. He looks young. Like really young.

"So. You met on the street? Randomly through a friend?" He questions innocently.

"On the Internet," Darren mumbles, looking over at Joey, glaring a bit. Joey just ignores the glaring.

Chris is pretty sure Joey is about to just flat out ask and embarrassment wells inside of him at this total stranger knowing he was paying for porn online. He'd rather not be here for that conversation.

He breaks away from Darren abruptly and stands up. "I should go check in with - with my friend. Let her know I got here."

He catches himself just before he says _with my parents_ , escaping into Darren's room and digging his phone out of his pocket.

"What are you doing?" Darren hisses at Joey.

"What are YOU doing?" Joey hisses back. "He's from work isn't he?"

"... So?"

"Oh my god Darren! Do you even know anything about him?"

"Yes!"

"More than how big his cock is." Darren smacks Joey in the shoulder. "Which, I thought you didn't DO guys? I thought that was just work?"

"Yeah well. I do him. I _like_ him."

Joey studies Darren's face and realizes that, yeah, he's actually serious. "So this is more than just a hookup?"

Darren nods. "I think so."

"Oh. Huh. Okay." Joey tilts his head to the side, thinks about it for about three seconds, and then shrugs. "Okay. He seems cool. Just don't leave him alone with the valuables or anything."

"Valuables?" Darren rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, we've totally got those," Joey insists, grinning. "The XBOX? That's valuable. That's like life blood, man."

"I promise I will not be stealing your XBOX," Chris says, walking back into the room after quickly informing his mother that he'd made it safely. He feels a little better now, sitting down beside Darren and not bothering to even try and put any space between them. He smiles a little and catches Darren's eye, whispering, "Hi."

Darren's replying grin is huge. "Hi." He leans in and presses his lips to Chris, not wanting to be apart from him yet.

"So, um. What time are we going out?" Chris asks. It's almost eight.

"Going out? Where ya going?" Joey grabs the last slice of pizza, grinning. "Can I come?"

He ducks at the pillow Darren throws at him.

"Okay, okay, just kidding, jeez. I won't tarnish your date night with my third wheely-ness." He laughs and throws the pillow back.

"Go call Cheryl or something. Go have sex. Get out of my hair and stop listening to me all the time." Darren smirks smugly back at Joey.

"Hey, it's not like I try to listen!" Joey defends himself. "In fact, I usually try not to. But you got that whole "no noisy stuff while you're doing a show" rule."

"Mmm. He looks like he's lying," Chris says, reaching down and letting his fingers rest close to Darren's, hoping he'll take the hint. "Didn't I tell you that you should start to charge him?"

"If I want to see him naked and turned on, all I have to do is- actually, no, I just don't, sorry." Joey makes a disgusted face.

"Don't lie Joseph, it's bad for you," Darren teases him. He can feel Chris, hand brush right next to his own and he doesn't hesitate from picking it up, lacing their fingers together.

"I know you want my hot bod."

Joey mock whispers, "Dude, you have a hot guy _right there_ , why are you hitting on me?"

Chris's mouth twitches with the urge to grin at Joey's (sort of) compliment.

"I do have a hot guy right here. And I'm going to take this hot guy back to my room because we're going out tonight and I need to look good for it." Darren stands and tugs on Chris hand to follow him.

Joey gives them a jaunty little wave as they walk out of the room.

"I can see why you two get along so well," Chris comments once they're back inside Darren's bedroom. He sits down on the edge of the bed, smiling. It seems a little less scary this time around.

"Yeah Joey’s a good guy." He open his closet and wanders in, pulling off his clothes and grabbing for some things.

"So I uh, don't know if you brought anything for going out later, if not you can steal something from me if you'd like."

Darren comes back out, tight dark jeans plastered to his thighs and his shirt in his hand. He’s shirtless and it doesn't even matter that Chris has seen that before, it still makes his mouth water.

"I brought something, but I didn't... I wasn't sure exactly where... uh, let me go get changed." Chris grabs his bag, remembering where the bathroom is from Darren's quick little tour.

It's just a button up and his nicer jeans, the kind of tight ones that he secretly thinks make his butt look pretty good. He slips his feet into nicer shoes and fixes his hair, then breathes deep and looks at himself in the mirror. He looks... okay. Not drastically different, but he knows that's as good as it'll get.

He heads back out, half disappointed and half relieved that Darren has a shirt on now. The way it clings to his biceps almost makes up for it, though. It's a deep purple that looks amazing on his skin with a deep enough v that a bit of chest hair pops through.

It's tight and fitted and Darren loves the way Chris's eyes glaze over when he looks at him. "Ready then?"

"Yeah- oh, wait. Uh - ID?" Chris asks, hoping Darren hadn't forgotten or, even worse, been joking all along. "The fake one?"

"Of course." He grabs a card off of his desk and provides it with a flourish. "For you good sir."

It's definitely him, and it looks pretty passable. Except... twenty-five? That's sort of a stretch, but why not. He sticks his real ID into his bag and slides the new one into his pocket. "Ready."

*

Chris can now add nightclub to his list of life experiences. It's louder than he'd expected, and more crowded. They don't have to wait in line outside for that long, though, and the bouncer does make sure to look at his ID but he lets Chris in anyway with a stamp on his hand.

"Come on. You need a drink and I need to celebrate." He grabs Chris' hand and drags him across the floor towards the bar, holding his hand up for attention. He orders them two beers and a round of shots, handing over his card for a tab.

"Bottoms up," he says with a wink, clinking his shot glass with Chris' before knocking it back.

Chris has no idea what he's drinking, and it's a struggle not to cough it right back up. It burns going down, so much more immediate than the beer.

He can tell Darren's laughing at him, so Chris rolls his eyes. He's willing to laugh at himself, too, which is useful in moments like this. The beer helps with the burn. He steps in closer to Darren - just because he wants to, and he can. He licks against the back of his teeth, still tasting the shot, and then leans in and whispers right in Darren's ear, lips brushing his skin. "I can't get over how hot you are."

Darren grins and knocks back part of his beer. "Yeah? You're pretty fucking gorgeous yourself." He leans in and runs his tongue over Chris lips before walking off, hips shaking as he goes.

Chris watches him go for a second before taking a stumbling step forward to catch up, reaching out and slipping a finger through one of Darren's belt loops to stop him from getting too far away. When he's close enough he moves his arm to around Darren's waist, standing just behind him. It's a new vantage point with which to appreciate their slight height difference. He pulls Darren back against him, tucking him in close. "You wouldn't just abandon me here, now would you?" He asks, pouting. "Leave me all alone?"

"Oh no. Pretty sure if I left you here on your own you'd get snatched up pretty fast."

He pushes his hips back into Chris' and rocking to the beat with him.

"I think you're the one in danger of being snatched up," Chris says. Darren's stomach is warm through the shirt under his hand and the way his hips move is intoxicating. Chris thinks that now might be a good time to mention he's not exactly a seasoned dancer, either - not outside of choreographed moves for community theater plays, none of which he finds are all that appropriate in this setting.

Darren finishes his beer and begins to grind back on Chris in earnest. He can feel him half hard in his jeans, only pressing slightly against him and Darren wants to feel him closer, tighter to him. Chris still has most of his beer left and he awkwardly keeps hold of the damp bottle when Darren turns around in his embrace.

"Is it going to absolutely shock you if I admit I can't dance, either?" Chris asks, not at all minding how Darren plasters himself against Chris.

"Oh, I bet you can. You're just too self-conscious to let yourself go completely. Darren tightens his grip on the back of Chris' neck and pulls him closer so he can whisper in his ear and be heard over the thud of the bass. "I bet you can move your hips so fucking good."

He takes the beer out of Chris' hands where he's only holding it loosely and offers it to him, making him drink a bit more.

"So you're gonna teach me how to let go completely?" Chris drinks, amused and obedient for the moment under Darren's gaze. He upends the bottle then and finished it off.

"Oh, I think I'm a fairly good candidate for teaching you all about letting go." Darren waits for him to finish his beer before pulling him in and pushing his tongue past Chris' lips to taste the bitter aftertaste on his tongue.

Chris puts his empty bottle onto a nearby table and then wraps his arms around Darren, kissing back. He squeezes his eyes shut and tries to pretend that no one could possibly be watching them.

Darren wraps his arms around Chris' waist and lets his hands slide into his back pockets. He gives his ass a squeeze and pull them even closer. Chris feels a bit like he's living someone else's life. He lets Darren lead the dancing, making embarrassed faces and finally just dropping his forehead to Darren's shoulder.

"You need more to drink," Darren decides. He turns and grabs Chris hand and its back to the bar they go. He flags down a bartender and orders two rounds of shots this time before another two beers.

"Come on, this will get you loosened up faster than anything else. Besides, it's my _celebration_ remember?"

He hands a shot over and clinks their glasses together again before knocking it back and shuddering pleasantly at the burn on its way down. He grabs a lime and takes a bite out of it, sucking it to help the burn. He takes it out, setting it down before grabbing another, biting into the rind before waiting on Chris to drink before offering it over for him to take with his own mouth.

"Well, since it's your celebration..." He watches Darren and then leans forward to suck the lime, their mouths meeting around it.

Darren groans and surges forward into Chris, pushing the lime into his mouth before realizing what he's doing. He releases and pulls back, letting Chris have it for the moment. "Fuck. Yeah." He turns to the bar and grabs his other shot, downing it quickly and biting his own lime again. He waits for Chris to follow suit but before he lets Chris take his lime he grabs the back of his neck and kisses him hotly, his tongue pushing the bit of his own lime he'd bit into his mouth.

Chris doesn't realize until they break apart again that they'd amassed a small audience of apparently very appreciative girls, whistling and clapping. The bartender looks amused, too. "They said your next round's on them, but only if you do body shots."

Chris looks helplessly at Darren. "I've never done a body shot before."

"Ooh, then its high time we taught you, Christopher." He breathes hotly into Chris' ear and takes the shots from the bartender, setting them up. He tugs a bit at Chris' shirt, pulling it down slightly so the side of his neck and his clavicle is offered freely to Darren. He licks slightly, salting it before handing the lime to Chris.

"Bite down," he instructs. He takes a breath, licks the salt off of Chris neck before knocking back the shot and then reaching up on his toes to suck on the lime really hard.

It's really over way too fast for Chris to enjoy it, but he's still giggling and grinning when Darren pulls back.

"My turn?" He asks, then leans forward to mirror the actions in the same spot. Once his mouth is there he can't help but suck a little bit, not hard enough to mark for days but enough to leave a glistening flushed red spot. He salts it and then leans in to suck hard as he licks before doing the shot and going for his lime, conveniently between Darren's lips.

Darren's knees buckle when Chris sucks hard on his neck and he has to grab onto the bar for support.  
.  
"See? Natural," he murmurs.

Chris laughs and leans on Darren, already feeling the effect of so many shots in a row. "I think that's enough for now," he says, closing his eyes when things start to sway a bit.

"Yeah okay," Darren agrees. He nuzzles his forehead against Chris, nudging him gently.

"Let's go dance." He tightens his fingers on Chris's wrist and pulls him back to the dance floor.

Dancing with Darren is more fun now. Darren was right; he is looser, less focused on what the people around them might think and more on Darren. He's never felt like this before about another person, like there is nothing stopping him from what he wants. Like he can just reach out and take whenever the urge strikes. The close up view he has of Darren's face, flushed and sweaty, smiling so hard... it feels like everything. Chris smiles back and leans in to kiss him, misjudging the distance a little and landing his mouth bruising-hard on Darren's but he doesn't care.

He copies Darren's earlier move and slides his hands into the back pockets of Darren's jeans, grinding in close.

Darren groans and pushes his hips hard into Chris's this time, rocking into that hard ridge he can feel. He doesn't even think about the people around them, just tries to get closer to Chris.

Chris groans and grinds back against him, then all of a sudden the air around him is too hot and he pulls back, needing air. He takes a step too far and stumbles, hands clutching at Darren. "Oh, I feel..." He shuts his eyes briefly, wanting the spinning to stop. "Oh. I think I'm drunk."

"Hitting you all at once?" Darren asks. Maybe he shouldn't have had Chris do three shots, especially with two of them back to back. He assumed that even though Chris wasn't 21 that he would have done some drinking with friends, but maybe Chris isn't into that kind of scene at college.

"Can we go..." He gestures away from the dance floor, where it's marginally less crowded.

"Yeah, course." He takes Chris's hand and leads him away off the dance floor where its less crowded and a bit quieter. "How about here? Better?"

Chris nods. "Got too hot," he says, leaning on Darren. He reaches up and absently starts to tug at Darren's curls, the ones near his face. He twists his fingers around a couple of locks and pushes them back, lets his fingers dig into the scalp a little. He gets so distracted with it that he forgets whatever else he'd been about to say, fascinated.

Darren groans and lets his eyes close. He loves his hair being played with, loves feeling it tugged on and touched and his scalp massaged.

His eyes fall closed and he tips his head back into Chris' hands more completely, letting him know he wants more.

"God, you look so..." Chris says, breath coming faster. He leans in and steals a bruising kiss, pushing Darren up against the wall without even thinking about it.

Darren gasps hard and wraps his arms around Chris's neck. He pushes back against him, not actually wanting to get away but wanting to test that strength that's holding him down.

Chris whines and keeps one hand buried in Darren's hair, the other down and around to rest between the small of Darren's back and the wall behind him. He makes a hungry, greedy sound that's entirely drowned out by the music as he takes and takes and takes until he can't think straight for an entirely different reason than the alcohol.

Darren is pliant and open underneath Chris and willing, so god damned willing. He's not drunk but he's definitely had enough to make him more pliant as he wraps a leg around Chris's hip and pulls him in closer.

"God, you are so fucking hot," Darren mumbles into the kiss, images of Chris's body, Chris's _cock_ flash behind his eyelids, reminding him of what he knows lies under the clothes.

Chris starts to rock forward, grinding into Darren's thigh. He tears his mouth away and licks at the stubble on Darren's cheek, drags his tongue over to Darren's ear and whispers, "I really want to touch you."

"Oooh, I want you to." He grabs Chris's hand and puts it right on his crotch, where Chris can feel how hard he is right now for him.

Oh. _Wow._ Chris wraps his fingers around the shape of Darren under those skin-tight pants. He feels warm, and solid, and oh god that's a _cock_ that he has his hand on, and wow. He rocks his palm into it to see what Darren does.

Darren shudders and whimpers into his mouth before pushing back and trying for more. He wants to feel Chris against him completely.

Chris is more interested in feeling Darren right now, though. He pulls his palm away and denies him the solid pressure, instead tracing his fingers down the length and then finding where the head must be, rubbing just a thumb over and over in circles.

Darren can't even talk, he wants to say god yes Chris, right there, but his brain keeps short firing and unable to process how words even work right now. Chris cups his hand lower, pressing up where he knows Darren's balls have to be. He wants more - he wants everything, right now. He presses his face to the sweaty curve of Darren's neck, hair tickling against his face, and sucks hard enough to bruise this time while his fingers flex and squeeze as much as they can, which is frustratingly not that much.

Darren's head falls back and hits the cement of the wall behind him but he can't even feel it, not with the way Chris's fingers feel against him. "Please," he whines. His tongue flicks out to lick his lips as he rolls his hips again, begging for more touch.

"Please what?" Chris is surprised at how low his own voice goes. He has to talk right in Darren's ear to be heard over the music, even though it's a little quieter over here. "Tell me what you want."

"Want you. Want to feel you against me, please Chris," he begs shamelessly. His hips rock into Chris's as he tries for more friction.

"Here, or-" Chris might be drunk and caught up in this new feeling of being wanted but there's still a part of his mind that's entirely aware of not really wanting to do this with an audience.

"Home, home, god take me home," Darren panted. His hips kept moving, thrusting up into his grasp and demanding more. "Take me home and oh god fuck me please."

"Yeah, yes, okay," Chris babbles. "How do we- cab? Can we get a-"

Darren is dragging him out of the club before Chris can even get the words out. The air outside is cool compared to the inside of the club and Chris shivers even though it isn't really even that cold, nuzzling up to Darren. They share a look and both of them grin with the absurdity of both knowing what they're doing and both being thrilled about it.

He pulls Chris down to the taxi rank and then into the back of a cab. He gives the driver his address before leaning back against the door and pulling Chris down on top of him. He wants to feel Chris holding him down, pushing him down, rooting him to the spot.

Chris does where Darren guide him, pressing their mouths together for a kiss. He reaches down and he's going for Darren's hand, to hold it, but his fingers wrap around Darren's wrist instead. It's a display of dominance that Darren doesn't consciously understand but his body immediately reacts to anyways. His hips jerk and push into Chris's as he wants more of _that._

It was an accident, purely an accident, but god the way Darren responds - Chris tightens his grip and pushes Darren into the door so hard that Darren's elbow hits the window control. The both jump back when it starts to lower.

The cab driver scowls back at them and raises again from his panel up front. "No funny business," he grumbles and Chris, face beet red, falls back.

He doesn't let go to Darren's wrist, though.


	5. Chapter 5

Darren is practically vibrating with energy and need by the time they get back to the apartment. He tosses a wad of bills at the driver, not caring for his change as he tugs his arm where Chris is still holding on, pulling him along. "I want-- need--" he starts but Chris just cuts him off with a searing kiss.

Getting inside is a little bit more problematic. Chris might have sobered up a little in the drive home but kissing Darren is still intoxicating, and neither of them want to let go long enough to get anything done.

But Chris wants inside. He wants Darren naked, and under him, and he wants to lick and kiss and touch and come, so he pulls away and says, "Open it.”

Darren's eyes widen and he jumps slightly to do what Chris says. Reaching into his pockets, he fumbles and pulls out his keys, opening the door as fast as he can. He doesn't know if Joey is still here or if he's gone off to see Cheryl or not and right now he doesn't care. He just wants Chris.

Luckily, Joey, being the amazing roommate that he is, has not only left but also stuck a note to Darren's bedroom door that reads:

_Back by 10 am, please have all cumstains cleaned and be wearing clothes. -J_

Darren ignores the note in favor of pulling Chris into his bedroom. Right now Joey is the last thing on his mind.

Inside the room, suddenly reality plows back into Chris. He reaches for Darren but his kiss is a little less domineering and a little more needy, clinging instead of grabbing.

Darren's brow furrows as he can feel the change in the kiss and he pushes at Chris in it. He wants more, to feel Chris crowding against his body again but its like he can feel him pulling back slightly.

"Chris, _please_ ," he begs quietly, nose bumping and nuzzling against Chris's as they continue to move and kiss together.

"I just don't-" He cups Darren's face in his hand and kisses him again, a little slower this time. His hands are shaking against Darren's skin, feeling the heated flush under his fingertips and marveling at it. "I don't know what to do. Show me."

It's caught somewhere between a request and an order, and it's Chris putting more trust in Darren than he ever thought possibly of someone he's only just really met that day.

"Yeah," Darren agrees. He can do that; he can show Chris how to touch him and how to make it so good. He pulls Chris into the room further, kissing him deeper and slower now.

They near the bed and Chris is the one that guides them down onto it. He tugs on Darren's t-shirt, wanting it off, wanting Darren naked and closer to him.

Darren gets the hint almost right away, pulling it over his head and tossing it aside. "I wanted to do this so bad watching you," Chris admits, touching Darren's waist and then sliding his hands up all of that warm, perfect skin until his fingertips brush Darren's collarbone.

Darren is so reactive and responsive to Chris's touch. He arches up into it and moves, trying to get Chris's hands all over him. "God, yes-- touch me--" He gasps and moves his hands to press on his sides.

"Move. Want to see you, want you on top of me... Wanted to see you there before so badly Chris."

Chris pushes him over and straddles him. "Like this?"

"Oh _fuck--_ " Darren moans and lets his head fall back. "Yeah, just like... Yeah just like that. Want you there."

Chris reaches for the button and zip on Darren's pants. He'd felt him earlier but now he wants less between them. He groans when he starts to tug and sees trimmed public hair. Darren isn't wearing underwear. He whines and shoves the jeans down more quickly. He means to just touch, to take his time and explore, but Darren's cock jerks eagerly under his first touch and a thin strand of precome drips from the tip and Chris just... he just _wants_...

He leans down and sucks the tip into his mouth, swiping his tongue over that gaping little slit and coaxing more out. He shuts his eyes and suckles, not daring yet to try and move, not even thinking to stroke what he's not sucking on. All of his focus is on the jutting flesh in his mouth.

"Wha--" Darren gasps hard and jerks his hips up. He didn't expect Chris to just take him in like that, to suck him down and taste his cock and fuck he needs some preparation to deal with this.

"Chris!" He cries out, hand reaching down and sinking into his hair. "Fuck oh god, I didn't think-- I want-- Christ I can't..." He whimpers and squirms under Chris's explorative touch.

Chris pulls off with a loud, wet noise. "What? Was that okay? You taste really good." His fingers squeeze and relax around the thickness of Darren's shaft. Suddenly, he _knows_ what he wants - and right now. "Tell me how to make you come."

Darren squirms and whimpers and reaches down. He doesn't want to come yet, wants Chris to fuck him but that tone of his voice... He can't say anything against that. "Need... Fuck. Just touch me. Suck me? Wanna feel your tongue on me oh god, you like that? How do I taste?"

Chris pushes Darren's pants down past his knees and lets Darren kick them off the rest of the way. He barely even notices that part, too busy bending to take Darren back in his mouth. He splays one hand out on Darren's thigh, thumb brushing the warm soft swell of his balls, smoothly shaven.

If Chris had ever let doubts creep into his mind over his sexuality, considering that he had no practical experience, those doubts disappear now. His jaw starts to ache after only a couple of minutes and he has to experiment a little and rely on Darren's guidance, but he loves every second of it.

"Oh Christ yes, fuck Chris I just--" He groans and pushes his hips up a bit just to see what it would look like to push his cock in between Chris's lips. "Fuck your mouth, your fucking _mouth_ god it's so good. Yeah, you like that don't you? Fucking like how that tastes? Yeah you like my cock oh god yeah, suck it...."

Darren's _voice_ \- it spurs Chris on, makes him redouble his efforts. He wants to experience Darren falling apart and knowing that _he_ is the one doing it.

"Please, please oh god so close." Darren's fingers curl into the sheets and his eyes squeeze shut as he just focuses on what it feels like to have Chris's hot mouth sucking him down. "Thought about this so much during work--" He gasps hard when Chris swirls the head with his tongue and with a cry, his back arches and he begins to come.

Chris isn't expecting a mouth full of come and he only catches a little bit in his mouth, jerking back. He's immediately embarrassed by the reaction but it's almost worth it to see Darren come and come and _come_ all over himself, shooting up his belly and then the last few spurts puddling under the tip.

"Oh my god," Chris moans, and leans down to lick across the tip and catch the sluggish drops still clinging there.

"FUCK! Fuck, fuck god I'm sorry, I'm sorry, should've warned--" He breaks off his apologies and just moans as he looks down at Chris, covered in his come. "Fuck, it's a lot, I should've warned you... I know not everyone likes... all of that... everywhere..."

"It's so _hot_ ," Chris says, full of wonder. He's gasping and oh god two _seconds_ away from coming. It's going to happen and he's not sure he can stop it but he wants Darren to at least _touch_ him first and oh _god_ \--

Darren's eyes widen a bit. "You ah... You like it...?" He knows in a way that Chris does as he watches Darren jerk off and knows how much he comes there. But knowing it and liking to see it in porn and liking to see it in person (and when its all over you) is something different.

"Y-yeah," Chris gasps. He leans back, one hand gripping his thigh so hard that he's probably giving himself bruises. "Darren..."

He wants to undo his pants but he thinks he's going to lose it the second he touches himself.

"Yeah?" Darren sits up, nuzzling into Chris's neck and feeling affectionate. "Yeah what can I do for you? What can I do to make you come? Tell me. I want to. Want my hand? Want my mouth? Want me to suck you down my throat until you come for me?" He licks up Chris's neck to his ear where he nibbles on the outside shell. "Or you want my ass? I want that too. Just tell me what you need."

"I can't- I'm-" Chris's hips surge forward of their own volition. "I'm not going to last that long."

It's embarrassing to admit but right now he's almost beyond caring.

"Let me do it," Darren begs softly. He reaches out and undoes Chris's jeans, pushing them open enough so that he can stick his hands in between the fly of his boxers and pull him out. His cock is so gorgeous and thick and full in Darren's hand he doesn't stop himself from moaning at it. It's already steadily leaking precome and he's quick to begin stroking, sure Chris will release at any moment.

Chris is still wearing his shirt but he doesn't care, leaning forward and kissing Darren sloppily, just wanting to get as close as he can. Darren's hand is still working them over but he ruts forward so that the head jabs against the softness of Darren's belly, delicious friction from the hair there.

That's it, that's enough, that sends him over. He lets his mouths lip from Darren's and onto his neck, biting down as his cock jerks hard in Darren's grasp and he comes between them.

Darren loves the feel of Chris's teeth and the hardness of the bite and jerks against his body. He moans when the hot splash of come hits his skin, looking down so he can watch.

"Oh _fuck_ Chris, that was..." He can't even fully realize how good that was, to actually have a body with him and next to him instead of just on a screen.

Chris keeps his arms tight around Darren, kissing instead of biting now. He's shaking a little and feels sweaty and gross and a little bit drunk still and really just desperately wants someone holding him and someone to hold back.

"I knew it'd be so good, knew you'd be so good to me," Darren murmurs as he nuzzles into Chris's neck. He presses kisses there, up and down until Chris relaxes in his arms. They're both a huge mess but right now he doesn't even care, just wants to stay tangled up in Chris.

Chris relaxes against him. "That was... amazing." His fingers clutch at Darren just in case he tries to get too far away.

"You were." He nuzzles in and presses another kiss there before pulling back enough to begin divesting Chris of his clothes. "And we're still a bit dressed... Imagine how amazing we'd be completely naked?" He tosses Chris's shirt to the floor, quickly followed by his pants and boxers. He uses a nearby pair of his own boxers to clean up before stretching Chris out on his bed and crawling on top of him.

Chris lays back against the bed and holds his arms out for Darren. Once they're cuddled up on the bed naked... ( _naked!_ And Chris really thought being naked with someone else would feel more awkward than this, though he's glad to be proven wrong) he strokes his fingers through Darren's hair.

"This is the best first date ever," Chris admits, giggling and high with afterglow and alcohol.

Darren giggles with him, his hands idly stroking Chris's skin. He pets him, listening for any change in breathing over a good spot. "Mm, yeah it is."

Chris feels himself calming, pulse slowing back to normal. "So," he says, clearing his throat. "Did I say congratulations yet?"

"Mm, no. I think you should say it now..." Darren nibbles on Chris's ear, enjoying the breathy moans and whimpers.

Chris turns them so that they're both on their sides, facing each other. He smiles into a kiss that Darren accepts readily, already addicted to how Darren just _opens_ for him.

"Congratulations," he says softly.

"Mm, thank you." He leans closer into the kiss, sucking on Chris's tongue. He wants more of Chris, can't even stop right now.

He kisses harder and then pushes Darren onto his back. It's different this time, less frantic - less clothed. He presses against every inch of Darren, down into the mattress. His elbows frame Darren's head on the pillow and he sets about kissing Darren like that's all he ever wants to do in life.

Darren feels the swoop of excitement in his belly as Chris pushes him down. This is what he wants, Chris on top of him and holding him down. He whimpers and whines into the kiss, feeling dizzy when Chris pushes deeper and demands more from him.

Chris isn't sure exactly when the kiss begins to shift and change into something else, but he's responding to the signals Darren is giving out, finding comfort in the control. Everything feels easier to understand right now, all the complications dulled down into just this. 

Darren's mouth opens, his body yields to Chris's demands. He wraps his legs around his hips and begins to rock into it, wanting and demanding more friction. He wants to see how far he can push, how much he can demand from him.

"No," Chris murmurs, and pulls away. "Stay still for me."

He pulls back, straddling Darren. This time, he can really _look_ \- and touch, without both of them feeling like they're going to explode from the heat between them. He runs a hand down Darren's chest and then circles his thickening cock with a loose grasp.

"Want to feel you Chris." Darren wants to arch his body up higher and feel him but his command weighs heavily on him, keeping him pinned to the mattress.

"Touch me, please touch me."

"I am touching you," Chris reminds him. "Can you... um. Put your hands over your head. Grab the- yeah, like that."

Darren makes a gorgeous picture like this, spread out for him with his arms grasping the headboard. His skin is warm and olive and Chris lets himself follow every little urge his fingers have. He feels Darren's nipples, poking up hard under his fingertips, the rough dampness of the hair under his arms and the firmness of his biceps. He leans his body forward with the movement, their cocks pressing together. Darren bucks up and Chris immediately scoots back, denying him that.

Darren gasps and forces the rest of his body to still. He wants to feel Chris so bad but Chris told him to stay still.

He screws his eyes up as he feels fingers exploring again, running over his body and touching him everywhere. "Like how you thought I'd be?" He asks hopefully. He wants to be everything Chris thought he was, wants to live up to expectations.

"More," Chris says, biting his lip. He gives Darren a shy smile. "You're perfect."

The comment feels like a soothing hand petting down Darren’s spine. He wants to purr and arch up into it. "Yeah?" He smiles widely at Chris and nuzzles into his arm, the closest body part he can reach. He's happy he was able to surpass expectations, that he was able to make Chris happy.

Chris doesn't post the same question back at him; he's pretty sure there's no way he's even remotely what Darren normally likes. There's no way Darren's type is inexperienced scrawny high schoolers. He doesn't want to ask and be disappointed by the answer.

Chris scoots back even lower, hands on Darren's thighs. His cock is definitely showing some renewed interest but Chris keeps on taking his time. He strokes over the shaft, rubs just under the head with his thumb, figures out what draws the best reactions out but doesn't at any point give Darren the kind of steady touch that would get him off.

Chris presses Darren's cock against his stomach with one hand and watches Darren’s balls draw up. He cups them in his fingers and feels out the individual shapes. "You're so smooth down here," he comments, comparing the differences between Darren and himself. "Did you do this before you were on camera, too?"

Darren shakes his head. "No, didn't really bother. Wasn't that big of a thing for me to have hair down there but it shows well on camera, you know? To be able to see my balls and..." He trails off groaning as Chris lightly brushes his hand over them. "Yeah... Like them?"

"Not sure there's any part of you that I don't like," Chris says, pressing a thumb up the vein just to watch more precome dribble out of the tip. He's fully hard now, thicker and heavier in Chris's grasp this time. His other hand keeps exploring down. Only once does he glance up, about to ask if it's all right, but the look of utter bliss on Darren's face is reassurance enough. A thumb strokes down under his balls, daringly close to his hole.

Darren gasps and he has to bite down on his bottom lip to keep his hips grounded to the bed, not letting them jerk up. It's hard for him, he wants to move and press up and let Chris's fingers fall down just a bit but Chris told him to stay and he's trying so hard to be good.

Chris is only half hard; he's a little surprised by the fact that he's turned on but still ultimately satisfied.

Darren doesn't look satisfied, but he doesn't look unhappy about it, either. He looks like he's loving this, and Chris remembers how happy he'd been on the video, when Chris wouldn't let him come. He speaks before he can talk himself out of it. "I think I'm tired now. I'm going to brush my teeth and have some water to drink."

He moves off of Darren and escapes into the bathroom, only stopping to grab his bag.

"Wh-what?" Darren stutters. He sits up, watching as Chris just saunters off and leaves him by himself with his hard cock. He looks down at where his cock bobs slightly, precome still welling up at the tip. He can reach down now and easily get himself off but....

... but Darren wants Chris to do it. He wants Chris to be the one to tell him to come. He swallows and forces himself to think of something else, something unsexy to let his raging hard on go back down.

Chris ends up getting juice, not water. He brings back one for Darren, too.

Darren is still stretched out on the bed, dick softening against his thigh. Chris slips back into bed and cuddles himself up to Darren. "In the morning, I want to suck you again," he whispers. "And I want to swallow it. Can you wait until morning for that?"

He really just wants to see if Darren will, or if this is one step too far.

Darren's eyes widen and he begins nodding. "Yeah, yeah I can wait. Want that." He takes a sip of his juice and opens his arms up for Chris to come crawling back into them and against his body. He already loves the feel of him skin to skin.

"My audition is at two. Did you have... um, plans, or anything?" Chris asks. He doesn't want to assume Darren had blocked away the _entire_ weekend for him, though he sort of hopes so.

Darren shakes his head, grinning hugely. "Nope! No plans. We can laze away the morning and then go and celebrate your audition success after."

Chris groans, shaking his head back and forth where it's pressed against Darren's shoulder. "No, please, I'm sure it'll be a miserable failure. I did tell you I've been trying for these things for four _years_ and have barely gotten any callbacks, right? But you can help me run lines in the morning, maybe you'll be my lucky charm."

Darren turns his head and smiles into Chris's neck. "Maybe I am. Maybe I'll be just what you need to get a hot shot job down here and have to move," he teases.

"Yeah?" Chris dares to hope. "Well, I guess it's good that I have a... a _friend_ here now..."

His tone of voice definitely hints at more than friend, but he waits to see if Darren will pick up on it.

"Mm, very, very good friend," Darren teases back. He doesn't really know what to classify this thing he and Chris are doing; they're not together but it means more than just a random fuck buddy to Darren. He's enjoyed being with him today and wants more but is a bit hesitant to say as much.

That's not everything, but it's enough.

*

When Chris wakes up, he can hear obnoxious singing outside. It's not Darren, but it's also not bad. He figures that it must be Joey.

He tries to roll over but Darren's arm is around him, pinning him in place. Still caught in a half-sleeping state, he smiles lazily at how nice it is to have another person in his bed the morning after and not just a laptop.

Darren is a heavy sleeper. Heavy and sprawling. He likes to move and cuddle and glomp onto anything that tries to sleep in a bed with him. Right now he's curled up and around Chris's body like he's a lamprey, arms and legs all mixed in with his.

Chris actually wouldn't mind it so much if he didn't have to pee. It takes a minute but he extricates himself from Darren and grabs his pants before daring to creep down the hall toward the bathroom.

Joey catches him right away, of course. He breaks out into a huge grin. "Well, if it's not our littlest sexual deviant."

"Uh... hi?" Chris says.

"Hungry? Hung over? Enjoy your forays into the wide world of gay sex-dom?" He continues to tease Chris as he beats eggs in a bowl, but when he glances up he catches something in Chris’s expression that makes his eyes go wide. "Wait... was this your first foray into the world?"

Chris wants to deny it but he blushes bright red.

"Aww! It's cool." Joey's voice drops to a whisper. "Pretty sure it was Darren's, too. At least, like, up the-" He makes a whistle and a hand gesture involving one finger sliding through a tunnel created by his other hand. "You know. Poop chute."

His blush intensified tenhold. "I'm just gonna - go-" He all but runs into the bathroom and locks the door behind him.

"You didn't say if you wanted any eggs!" Joey shouts at Chris's retreating figure.

"Eggs...?" Darren mumbles as he stumbles into the kitchen, his hair everywhere and looking like he has bite marks up and down his body.

"Wow." Joey puts down the pan and walks over, carefully surveys Darren, and then holds up his hand. "Highest of fives requested."

Darren complies, of course.

"So... he stayed?" Joey lifts an eyebrow. "Didn't have a curfew to make it home before?"

Darren glares over at Joey and shoves him off. "Fuck off Joseph," he grumbles, scratching at his stomach where a bit of dried come flakes off from where he missed cleaning up last night. He winches and looks down, noticing how badly disheveled he is.

Joey takes a step back. "Okay. Ew. Not gonna say I've never been there, but - you're totally on mopping up duty later."

Chris comes out of the bathroom, bladder emptied and teeth brushed. He's relieved to see Darren standing there. "Hi," he says, smiling shyly. "Good morning."

Darren turns to see him and _beams_ , wrapping an arm around him and pulling him close. He ignores Joey and presses a kiss to Chris's mouth. "Morning."

Chris wraps both arms back around Darren, resting against him. "I'm glad you're up. Your roommate is scary."

Joey gives them an offended look. "Moi?"

Darren groans and nuzzles his face closer into Chris's neck. "What did he say?"

"I said nothing, I was an angel! I offered him eggs! Perhaps my eggs were not to his liking?" Joey continues to ham it up. "I'm quite sorry, good sir, but our silver platter is our being polished with the rest of the fine china."

Chris snickers. "Well, just try to do better next time."

He has one hand on the small of Darren's back, lingering innocently until he lets it wander down. His fingers start to rub just under the waistband of his underwear, at Darren's crack, teasing him while Chris talks.

Darren bites down on his bottom lip and begins to subtly push back against Chris's fingers. He can remember how strong and sure they were last night as they stroked over him. He wants to feel his beautifully long fingers pushing into him and opening him up.

Chris hasn't forgotten his promise from last night. He's not sure exactly where this daring attitude is coming from, except that this morning feels so far removed from his normal life that he slips into it like it's a new role.

He glances down and it's pretty obvious that Darren is getting hard.

He lets his finger press lower, teasing more, before he takes it back away and then goes over to check out the breakfast Joey has made. "Actually I think I will have some.”

Darren whines as he watches Chris walking away from him, hips swinging as he goes. Joey looks back at him, confused until he see's the large tent in his pajama bottoms.

"Ooh. I think our friend here was hoping for something with a bit more meat for breakfast,” Joey comments.

"Fuck you," Darren mutters, adjusting himself.

"Where are the plates?" Chris asks, ignoring them both.

Joey is still smirking at Darren. "That cabinet right beside you, yeah, one on the left."

Chris grabs two of them and takes half the eggs split between each plate, handing one to Darren. "Here, you look hungry, too."

"Will I be needing this for later?" He asks hopefully. He can see Chris's cock half hard in his pants and he really, really wants to pull him out and suck on the tip right now.

Chris's blush is totally at odds with the wicked smile on his face. "I think so."

Darren grins hugely. "Well. In _that_ case..." He rushes to sit at the table, fork in hand to eat. He waits for Chris, scooting his chair closer to his so he can press his shoulder into Chris's as they eat.

Joey lasts about five minutes of them grinning and nudging at each other before he groans, throws up his hands, and grabs his plate. "That's it. I can't take it any more."

"You're also done eating," Chris points out.

Joey's little dramatic moment is conveniently timed with the last bite of his eggs. He glares for a couple seconds and then laughs. "I like you, kid. I like your style."

Chris has one hand on Darren's leg under the table. He moves it up so that the backs of his knuckles rub against Darren's hard-on. "I think Darren does, too."

"Oh _yeah_ ," Darren agrees, nodding. "Darren _really_ likes you."

Joey whines as he takes his plate over. "Do I really need to leave in the _morning_ too?"

"Just put a fucking movie on Joseph. Something _loud_ , ok?"

Darren still has some food left, since he's been a little distracted, but Chris reaches over and takes his plate. He puts them both in the sink and then turns and looks at Darren, not quite bold enough to order him into the bedroom but _really_ wanting him to.

He waits, though, for Darren to lead this time.

Darren is practically squirming from excitement and horniness as he walks back to the bedroom. He reaches back for Chris's hand and tugs him hard, pulling them flush together as they walk. "Want you," he says, voice low. "Want you so _bad_ Chris.”

They don't _quite_ make it into the room. Chris stops him against the closed door and presses into him, kissing him hard. He puts one hand on the doorknob but doesn't open it yet, even when Joey vocally groans at the sight of them before pointedly turning the tv volume up.

"Yeah, yeah _please_ Chris--" He begs. He gets his fingers in Chris's shirt and tugs and pulls him closer. He needs to feel Chris moving against him again. "Want to feel you-- Want to feel you own my body right now," he murmurs right into Chris's ear, his hips rolling into his. "Like you own it so good at night."

Chris doesn't even know what Darren is really asking, but whatever it is the answer is an emphatic yes. He opens the door and pushes Darren inside. 

"Darren," Chris says, gut tightening at the reality of the words coming out. "I'll fuck you."

Darren is nodding before Chris even gets the rest of it out. "God, I don't know-- I just, fuck I need you to do that to me," he begs softly. It's never felt so strong as it does when Chris is telling him what to do, how to do it and playing his body just so fucking perfectly. "God yes, please, please, please fuck me."

Chris remembers what Joey had said and he knows he needs to ask this. "Have you done this before? With a guy? I mean, I thought you were gay, but he said you... you hadn't, um..."

He looks at Darren, hoping he'll answer before Chris has to spell it out any more.

It's a come down from the heady rush of hormones but it is something he needs to talk about. "Um, I've not... had _anal_ sex with a guy before. If that's what you're asking...?"

"Not... with a guy?" Chris asks, not missing that particular inflection before. "So you... you sleep with girls, then? You're straight?"

Darren's tongue flicks out to run over his lips as he tries to will enough blood back to his brain to answer Chris's questions. "I've slept with girls before but not... Solely? I've slept with guys, too. I like them both. I like _you_."

Chris has grown up with a definition of _sex_ that doesn't seem to match what Darren is saying. "You haven't done this, though - and you want to? With me? I don't know what I'm doing, I don't even know if I'll be any good at it-"

The unsure quality sneaks out into his voice despite him trying so hard to sound adult about it.

"God I want to do it so badly with you Chris," Darren cuts him off. He surges forward and kissing him hard, his tongue flicking out to Chris's lips. He reaches for his hand and places it at the front of his pajama bottoms where he's still hard and leaking. "Want it so, so badly."

"Okay," Chris says, nodding, repeating it again, mostly for himself. He puts his hand in Darren's pants and grasps his cock, stroking. "You're so hard. For me?"

Chris is playing coy this time, reassurance gained. Darren definitely wants _him_ , no matter what his sexual history is, and right now that's good enough for Chris. He guides Darren onto the bed and undresses both of them, pausing to lean down and lick the dampness smeared at the head of Darren's cock. It jumps in his mouth, thick and rigid.

"Lube?" Chris asks. "You use your, um, your toys on yourself, don't you?"

He nods. "I have some in the uh, the drawer. Right there," he nods over to where it is next to the bed. "And condoms I think... In the back."

Chris opens the drawer - and his jaw drops. Darren has an organizer with a wide variety of dildos, vibrators, cock rings, and other various things Chris can't even _name_ (are those anal beads?) laid out. There are a few bottles of lube with varying levels in each bottle. Chris grabs the first one he sees and then a condom from the very back of the drawer.

Darren can't help but smirk at the wide eyed look Chris has now. "Like anything you saw?" He asks hopefully.

"Yes," Chris says, moving back to Darren on the bed. "You."

He leans down and kisses low on Darren's chest, over his ribs, while he gets the lube open. "Tell me if I do too much."

He hasn't actually stretched himself before, not outside of a curious finger in the shower. He's never done it with any real intent, not like he has right now, but Darren doesn't look at all displeased with his technique as Chris pushes one finger in.

Darren pulls his legs in tight to his chest, opening himself up to Chris and to his ministrations. "It’s good, it’s all good," he assures him. He makes sure to breathe in as Chris pushes a second finger into him.

He fucks his fingers in and out, watching and feeling the way Darren's body wants to keep him in. "Three?" He asks. Darren nods and three fingers is a tighter fit for sure. Chris circles his fingers around his own cock, trying to decide how much bigger _he_ will be, if it will hurt a lot more.

Darren is lost to pleasure. He whines and writhes on the bed and on Chris's fingers, wanting to feel them in and deeper.

"Tell me when," Chris says, not willing to rely on his own instinct anymore, not when he knows it would hurt to try too soon.

He's glad for the chance to get Darren worked up like this, because he knows he won't last too long once he's actually in Darren.

Darren rolls back and rides Chris's fingers, letting them work him open. He knows his body well by now and knows how much he needs. He lets Chris continue to work his fingers in and out and in and out before he begins to nod and lick his lips. "Yeah, yeah, now, give, I need--" He begins to murmur.

Chris grabs the condom with his other hand, and then realized that he has to take his fingers out of Darren to do this. He offers a soft apology when he has to leave Darren empty, but hurries with fumbling hands to get the condom on. Embarrassingly, it takes a couple of tries, but then the latex is snug around him and he adds more lube to his cock and to Darren before lining himself up.

He takes a deep breath and starts to push in, stopping with just the first inch caught tight with Darren clamping down on him. "Tell me when," he says, again.

"When? When what? When you're all in me?" He asks. He opens his mouth to add something else but all he can do is moan as Chris pushes in more. He can feel his cock pushing, pressing into him and filling him up and it feels so fucking amazing.

"No, when you want me to..." Chris blushes again, suddenly aware that his inexperience is showing. "When it doesn't hurt, I guess, when I can... move."

"Oh. _Ohh_." He nods and concentrates as he pushes back against Chris until he feels himself open up and relax around him. "Yeah, move for me. Now, go now."

Chris pulls back and then thrusts forward slowly. He can't help the noise that comes out of his mouth. It feels so good - he scrambles forward, hands clutching at Darren's sides as he tries to get closer. It feels a little awkward and he can't quite get the rhythm going but it's still the best thing he's ever felt.

"Yeah, just like that," Darren encourages. He pulls his legs up higher, stretching himself so that Chris has more room to move and can sink in deeper. "Want it all Chris, give me it all, _please_."

Chris hovers over him, hips snapping frantically. He's not worried about hurting Darren anymore; it just feels good, and he can see that it feels good to Darren, too, so he lets go of any restraint he'd been holding onto. "I want to kiss you," he says, almost whining for it.

Darren is bendy; he's been a frequent at yoga since he came out to LA and it doesn't take anything to wrap his legs over Chris's shoulders and hook them together and pull Chris down. Chris sinks in hard into his ass, sliding deeper into him and Darren moans as he catches his lips in a kiss.

He can look down between them and see Darren's cock, thick and jerking against his stomach every time Chris manages to hit just the right spot. Just the sight is enough to put him close to the edge so he slows down, trying to hold off. Darren doesn't like that much though, he whines and urges Chris to go faster.

"I can't- oh, f-fuck... I'm so close." He presses another wet, messy kiss to Darren's mouth.

"God yes, yes," Darren urges him on. He sinks his hands into Chris's hair and pulls him closer, kissing him harder. "Come in my ass, god yes do it. Do it Chris, want to make you come so hard from fucking me."

Just hearing Darren say it in that raw, open, wanting voice - hearing him say that he wants Chris to come in him - it's more than enough. He slams in hard, tries to get in even deeper as his cock throbs and shoots and fills the condom. He feels like he's drenched in sweat, and he's pretty sure most of it isn't even his own, but he collapses on top of Darren.

Darren is still hard between them and Chris puts just enough space between their bodies to be able to reach down and start to jerk him off, wanting to feel him orgasm while Chris's cock is still mostly hard in Darren.

Watching Chris come turns Darren on more than he expects and it doesn't take more than a few strokes before he's crying out and arching up and coming hard. It gushes in between them, puddling into Darren's stomach and oozing down his chest.

Chris keeps going until Darren's jerking hard from overstimulation, not pleasure, and only then lets go. He runs his fingers through all the come on Darren's chest. "That's so hot..." His cock, still buried in Darren, twitches in a desperate attempt to get hard again. "Do you always come so much? I mean, every time? Because just last night... and now it’s still so much..."

Chris is fascinated, feeling it slippery between his fingers. 

"Most of the time," he pants. "Sometimes less if I've done multiple shows during the day." He closes his eyes and feels for Chris, pulling him down close. He feels overwhelmed and strung out and wants to feel contact against his skin.

Chris reaches down and pulls out, because he needs to - the lube is drying and things are starting to feel gross. He pulls off the condom and tries to get it tied without spilling anything but it's slick with lube and in the end he just leans over and drops it into the garbage untied and hopes Darren doesn't notice.

Then he leans back down against Darren, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him in. His hand goes back to playing in the come streaking Darren's chest. "I could always see it on the camera but it didn't seem like as much as it does now..."

He plays with it some more, dragging his fingers through it and painting Darren's skin with it.

Darren sits up enough to watch Chris playing with it, running his fingers through it and around it. "You, uh, really like it?" Most of the girls he was with, and even some of the guys, didn't like it. It was too much, too messy and got everywhere when they weren't expecting it.

Chris bites his lip and grins. "Yeah. I did that... well, I guess, made you do that. Helped... make you do that. It's really hot. I want to do what I said last night, suck you later and see how much of it I can swallow."

He leans down and laps at one of the smears on Darren's chest.

Darren groans and thrusts his hips gently. There really is no way he can get it back up right now but just the thought and the words Chris is saying is enough to make him think about it. "God, I've created a monster. A dirty, dirty, filthy monster." He grins and grabs Chris, pulling him in for a kiss. "I love it."

Chris is still embarrassed but also pleased

"Well, I hope so, because I'm here another night, and... I want to do more of that. And more of this." He kisses Darren again. "But I should probably go shower and figure out where this audition is soon. I don't know how bad traffic will be."

"Bad, always bad," Darren informs him. He pulls Chris down for one more kiss before finally letting him go so he can go shower and change into the slightly nicer audition clothes that he has with him. .

Darren cleans himself up a bit, using tissues to get off most of the drying come on his stomach before then stripping the sheets off the bed. Considering how much he comes, he figures changing the sheets before tonight would be good, keep them from sleeping in day old spunk.

Chris has some lines to run but he hasn't told Darren (or anyone) that this role requires singing, too. He's spent the past week practicing in places no one else can hear him, and he's pretty sure he's about to humiliate himself but he's going to try anyway. He has the song picked out, the scene memorized, and he's as prepared as he'll ever be.

He dries and fixes his hair with a little bit of product, then looks himself over in the mirror one more time. When he walks back out, he finds Darren lounging on top of the covers of a freshly made bed, still in underwear. The look on his face when Chris walks back in is astounding; if he were a little more shameless, Chris would be tempted to take a picture. He wants proof that it's possible for a gorgeous guy to look at him like that.

Because Chris looks great. His entire demeanor have changed from the younger, shy boy he was when he walked in their apartment yesterday til now.

"You look good," Darren says quietly, licking his lips. "I'll just clean up and can help you run some lines, then?"

"Yeah," Chris says. But when Darren walks past him to go to the bathroom Chris grabs him impulsively, pressing him to the wall and kiss him hard and deep, tongue seeking out Darren's. After a few more seconds he breaks away, smiling and pretending he's not breathing hard. "Okay. Go clean up."

Darren blinks, feeling dazed. "What was that...?" He asks but Chris doesn't answer, just grins impishly and keeps on reading over his script. Darren walks to the bathroom, still feeling confused but grinning hugely the entire way there.

*

Chris comes out of the audition feeling like it didn't go at all how he expected, and he's not sure if that's good or bad. They'd even had him do an extra song, something he hadn't prepared for. They'd whispered amongst themselves a lot, asked him a few questions, and then sent him on his way.

Oh well, he reminds himself; there's nothing he can do about it now.

He finds Darren in the lobby of the building. This time he does hover near the doorway and, feeling a little bit creepy, lifts his phone and snaps a picture. He can't help it; he wants to _remember_ this. Darren, slouching in a chair with his knees bent and his feet on the table in front of him, curly head tilted down to read the magazine in his lap while his head bops to music on his ipod.

But then he's got the moment saved on the hard drive of a phone and he walks over, dropping into the chair beside Darren.

"Heeey," Darren says excitedly, pulling the earbuds out of his ears. "How did it go? Offer you top billing already?"

Chris laughs. "No, I'm lucky if they remembered to write my name down. We can't all be rising stars like you."

Darren shrugs easily. "Web series come and go," he says with a wave of the hand. "But internet porn posterity is where its at." He stands and hooks his fingers in Chris's belt loops and tugs him in close, pressing his lips chastely to Chris's.

He likes how his body folds and presses against Chris, where he's thick and muscular, Chris is lean and trim, they balance each other out.

On his feet, Chris indulges in a moment of being hugged close to Darren before he steps back. "Are you hungry?" He asks, walking close but not touching anymore. "Any good places around here?"

Darren is luckily pretty familiar with this area, having been in for a couple of auditions himself. "Yeah, are you in the mood for anything in particular? Thai? Indian? Japanese? I mean there are like a million tiny little hole in the walls around here."

"Thai?" Chris asks. He's only had it a couple of times, since his parents aren't too big on it.

He feels like trying new things this weekend. As if to follow through on that, he loops his arm through Darren's and walks a little more closely.

"Of course, sir." He tugs Chris in close and walks alongside him, their hips bumping together as they go.

The restaurant Darren takes them to is probably not something Chris would have given a second glance on his own. He scans over the menu and orders the only thing that looks familiar, though he's not sure he's even ever had it before, he's just heard it said on tv. He hopes it's actually good.

Darren adds an extra order of Pad Thai to his own order before turning to Chris, the waiter leaving them. "So," he grins at him and nudges his foot under the table. "Tell me more about yourself Chris. You've been here over 24 hours, maybe we should actually talk or something."

Chris nudges his foot right back. "Oh yeah? I thought we did plenty of talking earlier. More, harder-"

He breaks off giggling when Darren elbows him.

"Right, but you know, more than just that." He rolls his eyes at Chris because yeah, he definitely had a lot of that to say before.

"I don't know." Chris sips his diet coke and shrugs. "I'm pretty boring. You're the one that leads the fascinating, Los Angeles life."

"Not that fascinating. You watch the most fun parts of it anyways," he adds, nudging back at Chris. He sips slowly at his beer, letting himself relax and enjoy being on a sort of quasi-date. "We're really doing this completely backwards you know."

"What?" He frowns, wondering exactly what he's getting backwards that he hadn't realized.

"Well, first we have cybersex, then phone sex, then actual sex and last night... a date. Kinda backwards, right?"

"That was really a date?" Chris blurts out.

"Um." Darren feels his cheeks color. "Well, I mean, I admit it might not have been a great one. I didn't really bring any flowers and I didn’t look _amazing_ or anything but... Thought, maybe...?”

"Oh. Yeah, that's-" Chris feels that swelling of happiness inside him again. "I like that. I've just... never been on a date before. So I didn't- wow, I sound... I sound dumb right now, I'm sorry.."

"Wow... I'm your first date?" Darren's eyebrows raise as he thinks about that. "Shit, man. I didn't know that. I should have like, done more or something. We didn’t even stay that long.”

Chris shrugs. "It wasn't so bad. I liked the company."

"Yeah? My company was a quite bit nicer to look at though." Darren grins and stares moonily at Chris. He likes the swoop of his hair and how tall it is.

Chris only quickly glances around before leaning in to kiss Darren. "You're wrong but thank you."

He lets his leg rest firmly alongside Darren's under the table.

"Besides," Chris adds. "As far as dates go, at least I didn’t have to worry about what to say if you invite me in for coffee later."

Darren's smirk is obvious; he rubs his thigh against Chris's. "Yeah, I think we navigated that one pretty well myself. And I guess that makes this the second date, then?”

“Don’t have to worry about if you’ll put out or not after a third, either,” Chris says. 

“Because you've already had me, huh?" Darren smirks. 

Chris is even more pleased with himself once Darren says that. "I did, didn't I? And you were amazing." The reminder makes him shift a little, part of him waking up that really doesn't need to be awake right now. "So how long have you lived here? You told me you moved here from San Francisco, right?"

"I've been here for almost three years. Got out of highschool and came down to LA to try and make something of myself here." He watches Chris shifting closely, noticing the slight bulge in his pants forming.

"That's what I want to do when I finish school," Chris says, sighing.

"Yeah? You going for theatre or something?" He figures Chris is a theatre major, working for auditions when he can get them.

"Oh, uh. Sort of... general studies right now, I guess," Chris says.

Darren nods. "I thought about going away to school before trying my hand at acting, being a theatre major and honing my craft but I had a guy talk to me, really the best way to get better is to do it so I just decided to save the money and come straight down here. Ran into Joey not long after."

Chris brightens at hearing that, since that's what he wants to do, too. "Really? So you think... that's best? To just go straight from high school to acting?"

Darren squirms slightly. "I mean, there's some merit to going to school, I'm not going to say you did it wrong and I did it right, just this is what felt right to me."

Chris looks over at Darren and realizes then that he can't do this. If he wants this to really be something - and fuck, he does, any doubts he'd had before he met Darren are gone - then he can't start it off with a lie he'll inevitably caught in. "Actually, I didn't. Do it like that."

"Wait, I thought you were taking classes...?" Darren thinks maybe community college, just taking gen Ed's.

"I am, just... not... college." Chris looks down at the straw wrapper that he's playing with. "I'm in high school."

Darren hears the words but he doesn't quite comprehend. "You're what...?"

"I'm a senior, though," Chris rushes to add. "I graduate in a couple of months."

"You're in high school?" Darren asks, his voice rising as he talks. "How old are you??"

Chris flinches back. "I'll be eighteen in a couple of months."

Darren blinks, processing that. "Um. Wow. Okay. That's.... Okay." he nods slowly, eye widening when he realizes Chris is UNDER eighteen. And they had sex.

"You... you don't look happy." Chris regrets coming clean immediately. "I'll go... if you want. I can drop you off and just... go. I can go home."

He struggles hard not to cry, this is already humiliating enough. He has no control over the way his eyes go red though.

"Stop," he says quickly, reaching out and grabbing his hand. "Just... Stop. We're gonna, we're gonna enjoy our date and this food and then we'll figure things out after okay?"

His voice breaks slightly on date but he powers through it and offers Chris a smile.

Chris can see through that. His natural inclination toward realism creeps up on him.

He shakes his head and his chin juts out slightly when he says. "You don't want to be on a date with a high schooler. It's okay, you don't have to pretend."

Their food arrives then, the waiter bustling the dishes to the table before leaving them again in silence. Darren looks at Chris and gives him a smile. "Food is already here, let's just eat yeah? Please?"

The food that Chris had been so excited about suddenly holds no appeal. He doesn't feel exciting and adult anymore. He just feels young, and silly, and like he ruined something that had potential to be great.

Darren makes himself eat some and tries to talk Chris into eating as well but gives up when he notes how resigned Chris is. He finally calls for the check, asking for the rest of the food to be packaged up for them.

"Come on," he says quietly. "We can head back home."

"Okay." He'd let Darren drive here, and he hands the keys back over. He's still pretty sure that once they get back to the apartment, Darren will just let him pack his stuff back up and go.

They drive back in silence, Chris holding their food in his lap. Darren sneaks looks over at him the entire way, his eye roaming over Chris' profile. Yeah he thought Chris looked young but never that young.

He lets them in the apartment, Chris high tailing it to the bedroom to pack while Darren puts the food away. He sighs, unable to believe the mess they're in. He wanders back to his bedroom, finding Chris packing frantically. 

Darren sighs and moves to him, wrapping his arms around Chris's body to still him and presses his forehead to his back.

Darren's arms are around him and Chris stops shoving his clothes into his bag instantly. He just... stops. He even holds his breath. He really just wants to get out of here quickly before he does start to cry. He's leaving after this perfect day, and he's going back to miserable Clovis where he has a few months of being ignored and discouraged by his teachers and mocked and harassed by his classmates before he can start the whole process over again at Clovis Community College with probably a good three-fourths of his senior class right there with him and knowing all that _hurts_. Knowing that this exists, but he's too young - it hurts.

Darren's fingers work under his shirt, brushing against the soft skin there gently. Darren feels like he shouldn't want Chris, that others would say he shouldn't but fucking hell he does.

And four years... What the fuck is four years anyways...? Certainly nothing to Darren.

"I don't care if I shouldn't want you," he whispers into the back of his neck. "I do."

"I'll be eighteen in May," Chris says again. He leans back into Darren, closing his eyes and daring to hope. "I want you, too."

"Okay," he whispers. His lips find the back of Chris's neck and he begins to suck. His hands slide down his stomach to the top of his jeans. "Don't care," he murmurs, nipping at his skin. "God don't care want you so bad Chris."

Chris is still confused.

Does Darren just want to have sex again? And _then_ he'll kick Chris out?

... does Chris even care, if that's the case? But then he thinks of Darren saying dating and how giddy he'd felt and, oh, he cares. He cares, but maybe this is better than nothing.

Darren stills when he realizes that Chris hasn't said anything, that he hasn't even moved in his arms.

"Chris...? Are you... What... Talk to me? Please?" He whispers softly.

"No, no, it's-" Chris turns, heart pounding, not wanting Darren to think he isn't interested. "No, I want you, too."

He leans in and kisses Darren a little bit desperately. Darren curls his fingers into the front of Chris's shirt an leans into him, needing more from him. The kiss deepens and he moans directly into his mouth.

He can do this, Chris thinks. He can do this and he can be good enough at it that Darren wants to keep him around. He breaks the kiss and steps back, breathing hard. "Get naked," he orders, summoning every bit of acting skill he has to keep his voice from shaking.

Darren's eyes widen and he pulls away from Chris, eyes on him as he slowly begins to pull his shirt off over his head. "This what you want Chris?"

"I want you naked and- and on your knees," he says, gaining confidence at the way Darren complies immediately. "And I want you to suck me."

Darren nods and pulls the rest of his pants down and off, kicking them to the side. He slides down to the floor and onto his knees, his fingers curling around Chris's hips to pull him in close.

Chris reaches down and runs his fingers through Darren's hair. "How many guys have you been with? I mean - done this with?"

"How many guys... What do you mean?" Darren isn't sure what Chris is asking because Chris was the first guy to fuck him, he thought he had told him that last night.

"Blowjobs," he clarifies. "I want to know how many you've given."

"How many... Oh. Um." He relaxes on his knees, feeling happy when given a direct order and question to answer. "Five, I've done it five times before."

"Okay." Five. That's not that many. Chris nods to himself, licking his lips. "Then - that's how many times you have to make me come before you can. We've got the rest of the day. We can do whatever you want. But you can't come."

Darren won't kick him out until he comes, Chris is pretty sure. So Chris can just... make this last.

His eyes go wide as saucers. This wasn't something he expected. "Get you off... five times first?" His tongue sneaks out to wet his lips as he looks at Chris's cock. "Any particular way...?"

"Any way you want," Chris says. His fingers fist in Darren's hair and he tips his head back. "But five times."

"Any way I want..." He murmurs to himself. Leaning in he wraps his lips around the head of Chris's cock and gives a strong suck, tonguing off the precome already welling up there.

Oh. That feels... good. Really good.

Chris realizes that number one isn't gonna actually take all that long.

Darren wraps his hand around the base as he sinks his mouth down further. He may have not done a whole lot of these but he knows the basics for making them outstanding and he plans to use them to blow Chris's mind. He begins to bob up and down, sucking in hard on his way up before swirling tongue over the tip and then going back down.

Chris is right; it doesn't take long at all. Even having already come once that day, he's on the edge within minutes.

Darren wants him there, wants to feel him and taste him and watch him come undone. He flicks his eyes up, watching his face as he sucks again, once more. His hand pumps up and down and he pulls his head back until just the tip is left in his mouth.

Chris isn't sure if Darren will want to swallow or not so he tries to give him warning - whines, hand tightening on the back of Darren's neck, and then tries to pull away as it starts.

But Darren doesn't let him go, he sucks harder and keeps his lips sealed as Chris groans and comes in his mouth. He sucks it up, swallowing and letting it slide down his throat as he continues to give Chris's cock little licks and sucks until he's sure he's spent.

As soon as Chris has his breath back he says, "Four left." Then he drops to his knees and kisses Darren, hands cupping his face, licking in deep to taste himself.

Darren groans and threads his fingers into Chris's hair as he kisses back. His hips thrust and jerk, trying for friction but Chris stays far enough back that Darren can't find any.

Chris looks down between them at Darren's hard on. He gives Darren a couple of firm strokes and then lets Darren fuck forward into Chris's fist a few more times after that before moving his hand away. "Ow," he says eventually, smiling a little. "The floor hurts."

Darren gives him a pout before standing and then holding a hand out to him. "Come on then, up and off the floor."

Chris lets Darren pull him back up, then realizes with embarrassment that he's still almost fully dressed except for his dick hanging out. He tucks himself back in.

Darren's naked, his cock hard and flushed as he nuzzles against his neck. "Wanna watch a movie?" He asks, feeling like cuddling despite the raging hard on he's sporting.

Chris smiles. "That sounds good. In here, or in there?"

Darren pauses and looks around. "In here. We won't get bitched at for potential come stains or anything. Why don't you go pick another movie out while I put something on?"

Chris scrapes his teeth over his lip and then instructs Darren, "Not jeans. Something with... easier access."

He turns and flees the room before he can see Darren's reaction. Joey doesn't appear to be home, so he doesn't have to worry about awkwardness while he grabs another movie. He wants something long, something good but that they don't have to pay too much attention to - ha. He plucks the Star Wars case from the shelf and heads back into Darren's bedroom.

Darren is practically bouncing on the balls of his feet as he moves around, a pair of loose sweats around his waist. He's hopeful and excited and still feeling a bit horny and he really just likes being around Chris. He smooths the duvet out and sets the computer up on the desk, using the large monitor instead of the laptop screen.

"Find one...? Ooh, nice." He takes the movie and slides the disc in before dragging Chris back to the bed and cuddle tackling him back down onto it.

Chris laughs and happily lets himself be pinned down onto the bed before Darren rolls half-way off of him, starting the movie.

Chris really pays attention to Darren's set up for the first time. He has camera equipment and a few remote controls and of course the huge monitor, plus a big stack of pillows in the corner of the room. He's not entirely sure how he feels yet about the idea of going back home and watching Darren put on for _everyone_ again. The idea doesn't spark jealousy, exactly, but it does something to him.

That's not he needs to be worrying about now, though; he should focus on being with Darren while he can still be with Darren. Before Darren tells him to go home.

The fact that Darren is to get Chris off _four_ more times is on the forefront of his mind. He can't ignore it and he's itching to do more. It doesn't take long into the film before his hand sneaks over and begins to just gently rub and stroke at Chris's cock through his pants, content to play with the bulge as it grows.

"Eager," Chris comments. He has an arm firm around Darren's shoulders, hand resting between his shoulder blades. His thumb strokes up and down over the warm, bare skin.

"Mm, maybe I like to go with diligent worker," he responds back. He's not trying too hard yet, just enjoying the way it feels to touch and tease Chris right now. He unzips his jeans and sneaks his hand inside, slowly running his hand up and then down his shaft.

Of course, Chris is seventeen. Darren might not be trying too hard, but he doesn't exactly have to. By the time Luke is looking for R2-D2, Chris is rock hard and desperately wanting more of that touch. He does his best not to let on to Darren, though.

Darren knows the movie by heart and doesn't even need to watch to keep up. He noses at the collar to Chris's shirt and begins to mouth at the skin on his neck as his hand moves with more purpose. His hips start to snap and roll, rocking into him with each squeeze of Chris's cock.

Chris isn't paying any attention anymore; his head is pressed back into the pillow and the tendons in his neck are drawn tight as he fucks up into Darren's fist. What drives him over isn't even the handjob, as mind-blowing as it is; it's Darren humping at his hip as he jerks Chris. "Don't come," Chris reminds him, because he won't let this end so soon.

Darren whines but he follows instructions even as he grinds into Chris's hip. He can feel the warm splatter of come on his hands as Chris comes and then sags back into the bed. Darren pulls his hand out, seeing the splotches of it and leaning down, letting his tongue kitten lick himself clean.

Chris sinks back into the bed, dazed and thrumming with satisfaction. He watches Darren clean himself off; there isn't that much come, not after how many orgasms he's had in the past twenty-four hours. He's never actually gone five - well, six, since that morning counts - in a day, so he's not entirely sure if it's even possible.

But if there were ever a person destined to find that out for him, it would be Darren. Chris is feeling clingy with the afterglow and pulls Darren closer, wanting to be all wrapped up in him.

Darren goes where Chris tugs, flopping on top of him quite happily. He wraps arms around Chris and burrows into him, letting their legs tangle together as they rest together.

Chris can feel Darren still hard against him and he's a little bit surprised that Darren is just going along with this. For the next few minutes they actually do just watch the movie cuddled together, though eventually Chris lets his hand wander down more until it's slipping under the band of Darren's sweats to grope his ass.

Darren chuckles and shakes his ass back at Chris and into his hand. It feels good to be this relaxed and comfortable with him.

They start reciting lines back at each other, and this movie isn't even something they've really ever talked about before but somehow Chris isn't surprised at all that they have it in common.

They have a lot in common, Chris thinks. He trades a finger along the crack of Darren's ass, pressing just a little bit between his plump, perfectly shaped cheeks.

Darren's erection begins to perk back up as Chris's fingers explore further. His hips rock back and forth so he can push back against the fingers and then forward to rub against Chris's thigh.

Chris has one finger in Darren up to the first knuckle, not willing to go any further dry... and then his phone rings. He slides his hand out of Darren's pants to answer it.

It's his mother. He told her he'd check in and he hasn't, so he can't really blame her for calling. He doesn't particularly want to answer in front of Darren, but on the other hand, it's not like Darren doesn't know he lives at home now. "Hi, Mom."

Darren bites back the whine when he loses Chris's finger. He smiles listening to Chris on the phone, only slightly able to hear his mother talking to him.

He pushes himself closer as an idea forms and he begins nibbling up and down Chris's neck. He loves how pale his skin is and how easily it shows marks. He nips and sucks as Chris talks and his hand sneaks into Chris's boxers and takes him in hand, stroking him slowly.

He reassures his mother that he and Melissa are being safe and makes up stories mixed in with truths about what they've done. (Watch some movies, had Thai, went to his audition...)

"Mom-" He says, biting back a gasp when Darren starts to stroke his mostly soft cock. "I have to go, sorry, we're about to- to run to the store. I'll call you later. Bye, yeah. Love you, too."

He tosses his phone back onto the table.

Darren pouts. He really, really wanted to stroke him off while on the phone. "Damn," he sighs, pulling his hand back out slowly.

"What?" Chris eyes him. "That was my _mother_!"

Darren tries to look innocent. "What?"

Chris isn't sure if he should amused or scandalized. "I shouldn't be surprised. You are kind of shameless."

"I thought you liked me like that."

"The less my mother has to do with my sex life, the better," Chris says. While he has a sex, life anyway.

"Touché," Darren agrees. He settles back down as Luke and Han rush to save the princess.

Chris doesn't really want to go back to the movie yet, though. He nudges at Darren's shoulder until they can switch places, him laying against Darren instead of the other way around. Darren looks a little confused until Chris slides his hand into those loose sweatpants and circles his fingers around Darren's cock.

Darren groans and thrusts his hips up lazily. His attention is easily pulled from the movie to Chris.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you just really liked my cock," he teases.

"Oh, I do." Chris tips his head down so Darren can't see his little grin. He rubs his thumb back and forth just under the head. "Not that I have a whole lot to compare it to, though, I guess..."

"Don't bother. I'm the best," he assures Chris. He groans and thrusts his hips, wanting a tighter firmer grip on him and of course, Chris denies him. "Just like playing with it huh?"

"How do I know you're the best if I don't have anything to compare it to? Think I need to go find some more guys to play with and then come back and tell you how you rank?" He teases.

Darren glares at Chris and throws his leg over his hip to hold him close as if he's going to be leaving now to compare. "No."

Chris laughs, trapped by Darren's body. "I didn't mean right now. That wouldn't be very nice to me, to leave before you've had the chance to make me come three more times."

"Sh. So just gonna take your three orgasms and go then huh? Maybe I don't wanna give you them then."

Chris goes still again, moving his hand up out of Darren's pants. There's precome across his palm and he wipes it on Darren's side. He tucks his head down lower, keeping Darren from being able to see his expression at all. "I could stay if you wanted. Just - didn't think you'd want."

"Stay? Stay after...?" Darren goes quiet and takes a moment before looking at Chris, his voice low and serious, no longer teasing with him. "Were you just planning on having sex again and then leaving...?"

"I... yeah." Chris swallows hard and then sits up, tugging his knees up to his chest. "Yesterday you told your roommate that we were dating, but you- you don't want to date a high schooler."

Darren's brow furrows. "You thought I would have sex with you and then make you leave? ... Do you think I'd do something like that? I mean... Shit." He frowns and runs his fingers through his curls.

"Not _make_ me, but..." Chris shrugs. "I just didn't want to make you feel like you had to babysit me or something. I mean, I came here so we could have sex, right?"

He tries not to sound quite as defensive as he feels.

"It's not _babysitting_... I mean, I thought... _just_ sex?" Darren frowns again. "Did you want it to be just sex...?"

"No, but-" Chris stops because he's not sure what else to say. "I just... why would you want to do anything more with... with a _seventeen_ year old? When you're so... grown up and sexy."

 

Darren sighs and reaches for Chris. "Look, I admit learning your age was a bit... much at first," he admits. "But, I don't... see you like that. Just as your age. Fuck Chris, its what? Four years, tops? And I already enjoy talking to you I just... I _like_ you."

"You do?" Chris leans back into the arm that Darren puts around him. He puts his head on Darren's shoulders and quietly admits, "I really like you."

"Fuck Chris, I didn't ask you to come down here just to have sex with me. I mean, yeah, I was looking forward to that part too but I like just talking and being around you and..." He trails off, blushing.

Chris turns his head to the side and hesitantly kisses Darren's cheek. "I really didn't want to leave, I just.... Darren, I've never done this before, any of this, and I don't... I don't know what to do."

Darren falls back onto the bed and pulls Chris down with him. "Be here with me. Stay with me," he says quietly, wrapping arms around him.

"Okay." He smiles and settles back in, much more content this time.


	6. Chapter 6

The credits play out on the screen and Darren nudges gently at Chris, unsure if he's fallen asleep at all or not. It's been awhile since either of them have said anything, just enjoying the movie with each other, their limbs tangled together and Darren breathing in the aftershave with his nose buried in Chris's neck.

Chris is half-asleep - pleasantly drifting with his face in Darren's curls and one arm wrapped around Darren. His breathing is slow and even but he's peripherally aware of the movie ending. It's just not quite enough motivation for him to move.

Darren nuzzles in closer, lifting his thigh up higher to wrap around Chris. "I have the next one too," he says quietly as he kisses up and down his neck.

Chris smiles at the ticklish feeling of the kisses. "Sure I'm not being too much of a boring houseguest?" He asks, voice a little low and raspy from the nap.

“Mm, I'm sure we could be a little more exciting if we wanted to be..." He trails off and his hips begin moving slowly against Chris's, a nice lazy grind.

Chris stretches out slowly, shirt rising up to reveal a good couple inches of pale bare stomach. "Oh yeah?" He asks, rubbing his eyes.

Darren's eyes are drawn to it and he runs a hand along the pale stretch of tummy there. "Mm, yeah. Have a few ideas in mind..."

"What kind of ideas?" Chris asks. "Remember, you can't come yet... “

Darren just grins. “I know.” 

Chris gives him an appraising look. “know I said five times, but that doesn't even seem to bother you yet. Maybe I should make it more."

"Maybe I really like making _you_ come," he replies back softly. His fingers go to Chris's pants and he undoes them, pushing them down his hips slightly before doing his own and then moving to _rub_ up against Chris.

Chris gasps at the new feeling of skin on skin. "That's..." It's hard to hear, not in a bad way, but just in a disbelieving way.

"Maybe it gets me hard just to see you letting go," Darren growls softly, thrusting hard.

"Well, you are... definitely hard right now." Chris grasps Darren's back possessively, keeping him from going anywhere except down, closer, harder against him.

"Yeah... So are you, gorgeous." He groans and rolls his hips down hard.

Chris props himself up on one elbow and uses his other hand to guide Darren's mouth to his for desperate kisses, speaking in between presses of their mouths. "Thought you... you wanted to... to watch another movie?"

Darren starts grinning and thinks of the other kinds of movies he has on hand. "Yeah... I got a movie in mind."

"I was joking, but-" He stops, still a little unsure. "We can watch something now if you wanted to."

Darren slides off of Chris's lap and heads to the living room, not bothering to do up his pants as he goes. He hides the DVD from Chris as he takes out the Star Wars disc and slides the next one in.

"Now, hopefully this will be as fun..." he starts, wiggling himself out of his clothes before moving on to Chris's and pulling them off. Behind him the movie begins to play as he crawls up Chris's body.

Chris is watching Darren's disrobing instead of the screen... and god, how can he be this hard _again_ , when he's already come three times that day? But he is.

Darren loves the way Chris's eyes roam up and down his body, taking him in. He crawls forward, his body brushing up alongside Chris's as he goes.

Behind him, the movie begins to play out, two guys together on a couch, talking before one leans over and kissing begins.

Chris looks at the screen finally and laughs. "Um. I don't think I remember Luke and Han ever doing this..."

Darren grins and begins to nibble on Chris's side. "It's one of the out takes," he assures him. He looks up from under lashes to make sure Chris is enjoying what's on the screen before he places a harder bite down, then soothing over it with his tongue.

Chris gasps, cock jerking at the rush of sensation, the sting of a bite and then warmth washing over it after. "Oh, thats..."

He likes porn, of course; he's a guy, a gay guy with no sex life to speak of before this weekend, so he's actually pretty proficient in it. But he's never watched porn with anyone else.

"Mmhm," Darren agrees. His tongue begins to slide up Chris's body, over his abs and his chest, swirled over a nipple before Darren kisses him long and deep. "How many times in a row can you get it up Christopher?" He asks, voice husky and deep from arousal as his hips begin to grind down on Chris's.

"I don't know." His grin turns mischievous for a second. "I guess there are a few benefits to being seventeen..."

Darren's grin is equally mischevious as he lets his knees splay on either side of Chris's body and he begins to rock and grind against it. Behind him the boys are kissing and touching and Darren hopes he can get Chris to come before it gets much further in the movie.

*

Chris is panting exhausted underneath him and Darren licks his fingers clean before sliding down to lick Chris clean, making sure not tongue too hard over on Chris’s sensitive cock. His own dick is still hard and aching so hard, wanting to come but Darren pushes the thought out of his mind. It's getting harder and harder to ignore the ache in his heavy balls with each time he gets Chris off but it also feels so _good_ to him.

The orgasm for CHris was sharp and almost painful in intensity. Even the phantom hint of a swipe from Darren's tongue makes his hips twist and a whine escape his lips. "Oh, God..."

He fumbles and reaches out, fingers landing in Darren's hair to pull him upward.  
Darren goes where he's pulled. He curves into Chris's body and kisses at him as one of the boys on screen begins to rim the other, tongue pushing in deep to his ass. Their grunts and gasps playing out loud in the room as Darren slips his tongue into Chris's mouth.

There are footsteps in the hallway and then a pounding on the door. "Uhhh, guys? Uh, done now?" Joey asks, sounding hesitant. 

Darren looks at Chris. He still has two more orgasms to do and Darren really wants to make him come twice more so he can come. He enjoys having Chris naked and open to play with but Darren knows he might need a bit of recuperation time.

"I need a break," Chris admits... partly because he _does_ and partly because he thinks it'll be fun to force Darren to behave himself in front of Joey and make him suffer a little.

Darren nodded and hit pause on the porn before reaching a hand out to help Chris off the bed. "Alright, I suppose I can allow us to leave the confines of the bedroom," he teases. He does take a moment to grab one last kiss from Chris before releasing him so they can dress.

Joey is no longer hovering near the door, apparently having given up on them emerging. He's standing in the living room with the remote in one hand and his cell phone in the other when they walk in. "Wow. Wow, D. That is some serious sex-hair. Did you guys, like, keep hydrated? Because there are serious dangers of dehydration-"

Chris turns his face into Darren, laughing. He feels a little bit loopy with everything right now.

Darren glares at Joey because he may have been having sex but he hasn't got to COME yet.

"And seriously, friction burns can hurt. You might want to go easy, you know, to keep that from happening."

"Not likely to be friction burns if I just keep using my mouth huh?" Darren snarks back as he heads to the kitchen for something to drink. He snags an apple juice and brings Chris one as well, handing it over with a kiss to the cheek and a wink.

"And I'm gonna leave that one alone," Joey says, wincing. He looks at Chris. "Since I know for a fact you had to leave the apartment at some point - how'd that audition go?"

"I don't know," Chris says, shrugging. It feels like it happened a lifetime ago. "Okay, I guess."

"I'm sure you were brilliant," Darren assures him with a smile.

"So did you want to watch something or just planning on channel surfing all afternoon?" He asks Joey as he flops back on the couch.

"Afternoon?" Joey points to the window. "Dude, it's night now. You fucked the day away."

Chris settles down beside Darren, squishing in between him and the side if the couch.

Darren looks over at the window, cocks his head and shrugs. It's been a good afternoon. "Alright, then what are you planning to watch TONIGHT then?"

"I have a date with Japan's favorite bachelor," Joey says waving a plain black dvd case at them. "My buddy got me this bootleg of subtitled Kaiju movies. Godzilla, baby."

He looks entirely too pleased about it. It makes Chris grin. He looks at Darren and says, "Want to watch some?"

Darren groans but agrees, Chris did say he needed a break. "Besides, pretty sure we need a fuel re-load before continuing on." He grins and winks and just grins harder when Joey groans.

"Jesus what round are you _on_?"

Chris replies before Darren can. "Four, or two, depending on how you count."

Joey just looks confused. "Umm. Okay."

"And some people would like to reach final goal eventually," Darren adds, giving Chris a significant look.

" _Oh_ kay," Joey says, quickly hitting play on the dvd once he catches on. "Never mind, tmi, back to the land of blissful ignorance."

Joey turns the lights off before dropping down into the easy chair. It's dark except for the glow of the tv, but even that is dim from a grainy black and white picture.

Chris slides a hand into Darren's lap and finds his cock, stroking his fingers along it.

Darren turns his face into Chris's neck and gasps. His cock had gone soft but it really doesn't take too much coaxing to get it back to raging hard on. "What are you doing?" He asks quietly, hoping Joey doesn't notice over the sounds of the movie.

Chris licks at his earlobe before whispering, "Playing." Then out loud he says, "I'm cold. Do you have a blanket here or something?"

Darren just stares at him before he grabs one off the other chair and drapes it over both of them. He leans back into Chris's body, Chris's legs, bracketing his own. "You minx," he breathes as he feels Chris opening the fly of his pants for more room to play.

"If you really want me to stop, just say the word," Chris whispers as he slides his hand into Darren's pants and starts to stroke him.

"I'll never say no to your hand on my cock, just for the record," Darren whispers back. He falls quiet, trying to watch the movie but he can't focus on anything but the way Chris's fingers play up and down the skin of his cock and the way his breath hitches as he squeezes.

He starts to go harder and faster, not gentling his touch at all, until he feels Darren tense up and then stops abruptly, squeezing his hand around the base of Darren's cock to keep him from coming. It’s something he does to himself that he’s nervous will backfire when he tries it on someone else, but it does seem to still work. Then he pulls his hand out of Darren's pants completely and reaches down to lace the fingers of both of their hands together, keeping Darren from being able to reach for himself either.

Darren presses his face harder into Chris's neck and just groans. Its killing him and he can feel how tight and heavy his balls feel, wanting to come hard. Instead he just squeezes Chris harder, focusing on keeping a hold of himself.

After a few minutes Chris starts to grope him over his pants again, working his way back up until Darren is trembling against him and making noises that it's increasingly obvious Joey is trying to ignore.

"Chris, I can't--" he begs into Chris's neck because it is getting so fucking hard to keep himself from coming right now.

"Oh good god, just go back and have more sex and stop ruining the sanctity of this movie!" Joey shouts, throwing pillows at them.

Chris is hard again by now, too; he pushes at Darren until Darren gets up, hard on glaringly obvious straining against his pants. Chris itches to press his palm against it again. "Bedroom," he orders.

In the bedroom, Chris shuts and locks the door and then looks at Darren. "Do you have a cock ring? Because I want to fuck you."

The words are straight from bad porn but Chris doesn't even _care_.

Darren nods quickly and points over to his bedside drawer where the other toys are. He pulls the rest of his clothes off quickly and crawls onto his bed onto his hands and knees, lowering his head so his ass is up in the air and teasing at Chris.

Chris still doesn't know what half the things in the drawer even are so he bypasses a few things with different little additions (is that a vibrator on it?) and picks what is obviously a very basic cock ring. He figures the less he has to with this part until he has time to really practice, the better, so he hands it to Darren to put on and then grabs the lube.

Darren takes a deep breath and focuses as he slides it on. Its tight and it hurts but in a good sort of way. He moans into a pillow, trying to make sure its muffled enough not to be too loud. He wants Chris to hurry up and fuck him, wants to feel Chris in him right the fuck now now now.

He’s still stretched from earlier,or maybe just desperate enough that he doesn't care, but by the time Chris has three fingers smoothly pressing inside of him Darren is whimpering and begging for more.

Chris gets the condom on and lines himself up, pressing in. He's got so much more stamina than before - he's come so much that it'll take him awhile to get there, so he doesn't bother trying to start out slow and build. He thrusts in hard and fast, not holding anything back.

Darren cries out hard into his pillow, his hips thrusting down hard as Chris pushes in. His fingers curl into the sheets as he grabs onto something to hold onto. He needs a bit of an anchor to push back on Chris's cock, trying to take him harder, deeper, more.

“Oh, god, you're so hot and I’m _fucking_ you." Chris sounds about as wrecked as Darren looks but his body still moves like it knows it's exactly what it wants right now.

Darren whines. He slides his knees apart further, opening himself up more for Chris. The way Chris sounds right now, deep and rough and voice wrecked and wanting is driving up and down Darren's spine, making his body twist and move and try to get him deeper in him.

He loses track of how much time passes until he's on the edge, muscles burning from so much more use than they normally get. His hips snap in once, twice, a third time, and then he's coming hard and digging fingernail bruises into Darren's hips.

Darren pulls his head back and cries out, his hips jerking and trying for friction for his cock so he can come but the cock ring keeps it at bay. He's crying, calling out Chris's name and begging to be allowed to come. "Please, please, fuck, god, _please_ Chris fuck gotta, wanna come so bad--"

Chris rubs his hands up and down Darren's back, sympathy tugging at him but voice still firm when he says, "No. Not yet."

Darren turns his face into the pillow and whimpers. He can feel his cock throbbing and jerking and his balls aching. Chris just stays where he is, buried inside Darren and pets down his back, slow, soothing strokes.

He wants to ask if Darren is okay but he waits; not yet, because Darren's not... not there yet. Chris isn't sure even what there is, but Darren can take more pushing, he just knows it instinctively. "Turn over for me, baby."

Darren does as instructed, rolling over so Chris can see his cock, hard and flushed and leaking at the tip. He's feeling strung out, like he's waiting on the edge for something, just one word from Chris.

Chris doesn't even touch his cock; he doesn't want to torture Darren anymore, not with direct touch like that. "You need to come now, don't you?"

Darren nods desperately. Sweat drips over his temples, beads against his hairline.

"I know, sweetie, but you're doing so good." He leans over Darren and kisses him gentle. "Darren? Look at me."

He wants until Darren's eyes meet his, pupils blown.

"Do... do you want to fuck me?" He asks.

Darren's eyes widen and he licks his lips as he begins to nod. Yeah, yeah he would so love to fuck Chris.

Chris is nervous, but he wants this. He wants to leave after this weekend knowing he didn't let fear stop him from experiencing everything. "Just lay there," he says, leaning down and kissing Darren quickly. He can tell Darren isn't really in the shape to take charge of anything right now. "Just watch me."

He grabs the lube and nervously starts to finger himself open. He's loose and lax from coming and spurred on by the heavy-lidded stare Darren is giving him. It doesn't hurt - at all, really, and he gains confidence as he adds in a second finger. 

"Oh _fuck_." Darren has seen a lot in his time online with clients but Chris on his knees above him, jaw slack as he works a finger into himself for the first time has to be the hottest thing Darren has ever experienced.

"You're so gorgeous. So fucking gorgeous like this Chris. Fuck man, Chris," he groans, watching as he adds a second finger in. "Yeah, how does it feel? Tell me, please tell me."

"It's... weird," Chris says. He adds more lube and then gets three fingers in. Darren's cock seems like it's going to be so much more, but now that he's made his decision he wants it. He clenches around his own fingers and tries to imagine doing that on Darren's cock. It makes him pant and rock back onto his fingers even more.

His wrist is starting to ache and he thinks he's ready. He thinks Darren is _more_ than ready. He grabs a condom packet from the box that's been sitting out on the table all day now and then asks, "If I take the cock ring off, do you think you can wait until I've come again? Or should I leave it on?"

Darren shakes his head. "Leave it on," he whispers. He has no control over himself right now. He knows as soon as it comes off he'll be coming.

Chris rolls the condom down onto Darren and then straddles him, holding his cock in place and lowering himself so slowly down onto it. "Oh..." He gasps once the head is in, finding that it doesn't really hurt that much at all. There's a dull sort of burn and a stretch but past that it's just fullness.

Even the discomfort is quickly deemed worth it when he sees the look on Darren's face.

"Oh fuck!" Darren cries out. His eyes cross and he forces himself to keep from closing his eyes as he keeps his hips on the bed to keep from thrusting up into Chris. "God, oh fuck-- Chris!"

"That's it," Chris says, hands on Darren's chest to keep both of them grounded as he sinks all the way down. He stays there, just like that, testing to make sure that he's ready before he lifts up and drops back down again.

"Oh christ, oh god, oh _CHRIS_ \--" He isn't even trying to be quiet as he rolls his hips up into Chris. "God you feel so good Chris oh god."

"Yeah?" Chris asks. He reaches for one of Darren's hands and puts it on his own cock. "Make me come. One more time and then you can come on me."

He's half hard and not even sure if he can get any harder but his body is also thrumming and filled to the brim with arousal and fuck it might hurt but he wants to try.

Darren does as instructed, thrusting up into Chris's body as he strokes him. "God so gorgeous on me. Tell me Chris, want to hear how it feels for you. God baby, talk to me."

"Feels like you're splitting me in half," Chris says with a shaky laugh, because it does, but it feels so good at the same time. He fucks himself down on Darren's cock more frantically and whines. He's so far past turned on now, and his balls kind of ache in a way he's never experienced, but it only takes a few minutes before he's crying out loud and high and jerking in Darren's hand. There's not really any come at all left at this point, and the orgasm is almost more pain than pleasure, but it sparks sharp through him until he's trembling.

Darren can't even breathe as he watches Chris on top of him, jerking and body moving as he comes again. "Christ-- fuck, fuck, oh fuck, _please Chris_ let me come oh god please take it off--" he sobs quietly as he jerks his hips up, wanting the cock ring off.

Chris moves off of Darren, pulling off the condom and then more gingerly removing the cock ring. He can tell from the tears staining Darren's cheeks now how much he needs this, and Chris is so ready to give it to him. He uses lube on his hand and strokes with a firm, gliding touch up and down. It barely takes anything.

Darren's hips are pumping and jerking into Chris's touch and it takes two strokes before Darren is crying out, body arching at an impossible angle as he finally, god _finally_ , comes, Chris's name shouted like a prayer as he does so.

He always comes a lot but this one seems to go on forever, his cock spurting and throbbing as gob after gob hits his chest, stomach, even his chin.

"So good, you did you so good for me," Chris babbles on and on, just words to fill the space and soothe Darren, praising him endlessly as the orgasm tears through him. When it finally seems to be over, Chris bends and kisses Darren again. "You're so gorgeous, look at all that come for me... I'm so proud of you."

Shudders wrack Darren's body as he reacts the most intense orgasm he's ever had. He screws his eyes up and just reaches for Chris, needing grounding and him there to hold him close and keep him there.

Chris gives a hasty couple of wipes with a t-shirt to get most of the come off of Darren's chest, but drops it the second Darren reaches for him. He wraps his arms around Darren and cuddles him close, one leg thrown over his thighs and both arms around him encouraging him closer. "I've got you," he says, kissing Darren's forehead and caressing everywhere he can reach. "I'm right here."

Darren sobs quietly, burying his face further in Chris's neck. He feels amazing and exhausted and like he's been worked over and through in a way he never has; at least not since that last private session with Chris.

It takes him time to come down, Chris's arms and legs wrapped all around him and holding him close as he whispers how good he was and something warm and new blooms in Darrens chest hearing that.

Chris holds him until Darren starts to drift off and then peels himself away; literally, in certain places where he hadn't wiped in time. "I'll be right back," he whispers, and waits for the tiny little nod from Darren before he gets up.

He tugs on pants without even realizing they're Darren's until they're halfway up, and his own t-shirt. He might have found instant comfort with nudity in Darren's presence, but he's all too aware of Joey in the house. He goes first to the kitchen and grabs a bottle of water and more juice and, when he can't find anything else, a sleeve of crackers. He only pauses to put them on the table before going to the bathroom and digging out a washcloth to use until Darren feels up for a shower. He looks over the supplies he’s gathered and feels satisfied that this is all he needs for right now.

Back in the bedroom, he sits on the edge of the bed and starts to swipe at the sweat and come on Darren's skin. "Shh, rest," he says, when Darren stirs awake again. "Just let me."

Darren flops back and lets Chris take care of him, cleaning both of them off before he's reaching out to Chris and pulling him in close and on top of him. "Mmm, good for you then?"

"Amazing." Chris grabs the bottle of water and hands it to Darren. "There's juice, too, wasn't sure which one you wanted more."

"I think... Can you hand me the juice?" Darren finally asks. He is still a bit quiet when he talks, his body still reeling and exhaustion beginning to set in.

"Of course." Chris slides himself behind Darren when Darren sits up to drink, so that when Darren leans back down he's cradled in Chris's arms. He leaves little kisses all over Darren's neck and shoulder, tasting sweat. "You're amazing."

" _I'm_ amazing?" He laughs and shakes his head. "No, pretty sure that is all you." He scrunches down slightly so he's able to rest his head back on Chris's shoulder, feeling his whole body all around him.

"Hey, I'm the beginner here," Chris says. He kisses Darren's temple again. "Maybe we're both amazing together."

"Yeah but that idea to make me hold out... just to please you," he shudders happily and nuzzles his face into Chris's neck. He can't explain how pleasing Chris and having him come and being forced to wait was _more_ pleasurable than if Chris had got him off the first time.

"So that one goes into the yes column?" Chris asks, smiling. He just likes knowing he got something right about this.

Darren hums happily and nods. "Yeah. Yeah I'd say so. What about you? Anything you wanted to do that we haven't yet gotten around to? How does your ass feel?"

Chris wiggles a little and then shrugs. "Sore, but it's not bad." He bites his lip. "I kind of like it. I'd be up for that again. Maybe... next time, though. I don't know about tomorrow."

"Mm, definitely next time." He curls his arm back around Chris's neck and pulls him down for another brief kiss.

"So, you headed back home tomorrow morning? Afternoon? What time do you need to leave here?" Darren asks. He just wants to hear Chris talking right now. Everything still feels fractured around him and the sound of Chris’s voice pulls him back together bit by bit. 

"Afternoon, I guess," Chris says. He sounds less than enthusiastic. "My mom will probably be upset if I miss dinner."

Darren nods slowly, easing back into Chris's body. "Makes sense." He pauses, letting their breathing slow and synchronize together. "So tell me about highschool, what you do, what you want to do when you leave. I already know you like acting, but what else about you?"

"I like to write," Chris admits, a little wary of saying it since he doesn't have the best track record of people actually liking his stuff. Even his english teachers are gently discouraging. "I'm the president of the writer's club at school. Which isn't saying much, since there are only two members."

"Hey writing? That's cool. Like what kind? Stories? Fiction? Stuff like that?"

"Yeah. A little of everything, I guess. Except poetry, not that." He laughs. "I can't really write songs either."

"I like writing songs. Writing music... It can be therapeutic if you need to get something out. Of course, all writing can be that way I guess." He bends slightly to grab at the blankets and wrap them up around them before leaning back once more into Chris.

"Tell me about your favorite story. I want to know more about it."

"Once upon a time, there was a boy..." He starts. Impulsively, he continues on with, "who was surfing the internet one night when he got this weird popup with a guy rocking out nakedly on it."

Darren starts, rolling his eyes and gently elbowing Chris back before playing along. "Oh really? A naked guy in a pop-up, that must have been quite surprising for the young man.

"Oh, it was." Chris giggles. He doesn't continue the story, though; instead, he makes a suggestion based solely on his rapidly decreasing personal comfort. Lube, as it dries, is actually pretty unpleasant. "I think I need a shower. I think we both do."

Darren looks down at their bodies and sighs. He's comfortable but Chris has a point. "Alright then. I'll make you tell me the rest of the story later then."

"Maybe I'll just show you, instead," Chris says, sucking over an already existing bite mark on Darren's shoulder. "Later. When I've recovered from today."

Darren groans and follows Chris out to the shower, "You expect to recover?"

Chris has pants on at least - Darren doesn't even bother. "Oh my god, is Joey _that_ accustomed to seeing your bare ass? Should I be jealous?"

Darren shakes his hips as he walks, teasing Chris. "Well, it is a nice ass to stare at isn't it?"

Chris steps forward crowding him and grabs it in both hands, thumbs meeting in the middle and grazing between. "Nice to grab, too."

He wonders if this is what being drunk feels like; all his inhibitions are gone and it's actually sort of fantastic.

Darren shivers and pushes back into Chris's hands. He's too tired for sex but this sort of playing, feeling open and free like this with Chris feels amazing.

Chris is surprised that showering with someone doesn't bother him more, but he focuses mostly on washing and cleaning up Darren first. He doesn't really have words yet for how satisfied and refreshed he feels just taking care of someone like this, right down to rubbing a towel over Darren's bordering on downright fluffy hair once they're back out.

The bedroom still smells heavily of sex and the covers are absolutely wrecked. Chris laughs and starts to strip them down. "I hope you have more clean sheets."

It's a nice night in LA (when is it not?) and Darren flings a window open to air it out. "Yeah I have a lot of sheets. It's uh, necessary in my line of work. Sometimes needing to put new ones out and not do laundry every other day."

Chris helps him make the bed back up. He's tired now - the soreness is starting to really set in, but so is hunger. "Do we have leftovers from lunch?"

He'd been upset going home and he can't even remember what Darren had brought back with them.

Darren laughs and nods. "Like three meals worth of leftovers. Why don't you brave Joey’s wrath and find another movie and I'll heat them up? We can eat in here."

Joey's on his laptop with headphones in when Chris walks out. He nudges the headphones down to his shoulders and grins. "Wow. I was beginning to think I'd need to come check on you guys. Make sure no one was passed out from exhaustion or like, choking on-"

"Nope," Chris squeaks. "We're fine. Gonna watch a movie."

He turns to the dvd shelf, skimming it.

"Hey," Joey says. "You seem cool, though. I'm just joking around, you know? Darren seems to really be into you."

Chris smiles. "I'm into him, too."

"Cool. Well." He gives Chris a thumbs up then moves his headphones back into place.

Chris snags a movie he's never seen before and heads back into the bedroom.

Darren hums happily to himself as he finishes heating up their leftovers. He finds a plastic tray and piles it high with food and water and forks, carrying it carefully back to the bedroom.

"So what did you find for us to watch?" He set the tray down on the bed, peeking at the DVD. "Oh man," he laughs and shakes his head. "That's one of Joey’s terrible B sci-fi movies. You'll love it." He grins and heads back to the computer, sliding the disc in.

Chris greedily takes the food while he lets Darren set up the movie. "Oh, this is nice." He sits back on the clean sheets, even clean pillowcases, and starts shoveling food into his mouth with all the enthusiasm of a stereotypical teenage boy.

"Worked up an appetite huh?" Darren teases, grinning over at him. He's not far behind, not having the same starving hunger teenage boys do but he's still growing and he's spent a lot of calories today.

Chris pauses with a fork full halfway to his mouth, and then decides he doesn't really care and shrugs. "Maybe. Your fault."

As if to demonstrate, he reaches over and steals something from the bowl Darren's eating out of.

"Damn right," Darren agrees proudly. He lets Chris steal from him and he, in turn, steals from Chris.

The movie is actually sort of hilarious but Chris still only makes it about an hour in. He's fully, and warm, and the bed smells like Darren and once the plates are out of the way he just sort of finds himself drifting off.

Darren smiles at Chris and curls up next to him, wrapping the duvet around them.

*

Chris wakes up the next morning to warm kisses and wandering hands. He can’t imagine how Darren isn’t sore, but he whispers in Chris’s ear that he _wants_ him and Chris isn’t going to deny him anything right now.

He’s balls-deep in Darren’s ass, hands around his hips, when there’s a knock on the door. "Uhhhh. This is not locked, but I'm going to go ahead and assume that it isn't safe to enter," Joey says.

Darren groans loudly. "Unless you're in the mood for a threesome, which well ... that could be interesting. What do you think Chris?" He asks teasing and grinning hugely.

"I think I don't feel like sharing." Chris's voice goes as low as he’s ever heard it before, catching them both off guard. He rolls them over so that he's on top and slams into Darren, holding Darren's thighs against his chest so he can really pound in.

Darren gasps and his eye widen as Chris pushes him down, hands wrapped tight around his legs, pushing them back and open further. That tone settles in the pit of his stomach pleasantly, making him feel so good.

Joey's completely forgotten as Chris stares down at Darren in front of him. "You're so gorgeous when you take it," he says, voice breathier this time. His chest is burning from not enough oxygen but he's so close to coming and he needs Darren close to so he doesn't slow down, doesn't miss a beat.

"Love taking it for you," Darren groans out. Chris swivels his hips again and brushes over Darren's prostate and he jerks hard.

"Oh god, there, there fuck me right there--" he babbles, begging him.

Chris really tries to hold out but Darren feels too good and he's too gorgeous begging for it like that. As soon as he's done coming he pulls out and replaces his dick with his fingers, working Darren's prostate with a steady massaging touch and giving Darren a slicked up fist to fuck into.

It's perfect and just what he needs. He works his hips up and down, fucking hard into Chris's fist before letting go. His cries are loud and unrestrained as he comes, shooting onto his chest.

Chris immediately runs his fingers through it, not caring about the mess at all. They both need showers anyway. He lifts his come covered fingers up and starts to lick them clean himself, then changes his mind and feeds them into Darren's mouth while Darren is still moaning and shivering from his orgasm.

He’s always been a fast learner when properly motivated. Darren suckles on his fingers, tongue curling and lapping until he has them all clean.

"Chris," he begs, wrapping a hand around the back of his neck and pulling him in for a needy and desperate kiss.

They should talk; about what they are and what expectations they have and that tone in Chris's voice at the idea of sharing but Darren is too fuck drunk to be able to think just yet.

"Shower," Chris says, stumbling back and to his feet. He pulls Darren up, too, hands him pants to put on so they're not walking naked to the hall then guides him to the bathroom.

He's not that familiar with the room but it's still Chris that gets the water going, tests the temperature, and then waits for Darren to step in first.

Darren waits for Chris, reaching a hand out and helping him in before reaching for the shampoo. Even at seventeen Chris is taller than Darren and he has to reach up slightly to pour soap in his hair and begin to scrub it in.

Having his hair washed feels really good. Chris slumps back with a smile on his face.

He still can't believe that after only two days, he's not the least bit shy about being naked in front of Darren. He can't help but think it's more to do with Darren himself than some suddenly discovered self-confidence.

When Darren's finished rinsing the shampoo out, Chris leans forward and kisses him while he takes the shampoo and gets his fingers into Darren's hair. "You'll have to tell me if I'm doing this right," he grins. Darren has a bit more hair than Chris has ever had to wash.

"Gotta get your fingers in there. Really scrub down deep to the roots, you know?"

As he follows Darren's instructions, Chris sees a look of utter bliss cross over Darren's face. "You like that?" He asks, knowing the shampoo has definitely already thoroughly been worked in but not wanting to stop.

Darren's answer is low and guttural as he responds. "Yeah."

He licks his lips and his eyes shut, letting him enjoy the sensations.

Chris moves him under the water so he can rinse. Darren's back is to Chris's chest and when the suds are all gone, he wraps his arms around Darren and hugs him from behind. "When I pictured you before, I never imagined you being shorter than me."

Darren chuckles. "Never underestimate the short man," he mumbles. "Need conditioner. Got show tonight."

Chris tightens his grip on Darren just a little before letting go. "Well, I'll... I should go get my stuff together, anyway."

He steps out of the shower before Darren can see the expression on his face at the reminder of going back to their actual lives.

Darren tries to reach out and grab Chris but all he's left with is the shower curtain. He can feel the letdown like a physical drop, the rush of euphoria of being with Chris suddenly and abruptly ending.

He rushes through the conditioner, rinsing it out before grabbing a towel and hurrying back to his room.

Chris is dressed in his last clean change of clothes and trying to fit all of his dirty ones back into his bag when Darren comes back in. He shoves the script sides from his audition and his phone charger in right on top. He's supposed to call his parents when he's back on the road but he hasn't yet.

It's only just after eleven, though. He could easily stay a few more hours, but... right now he's not sure if he wants to, or if maybe Darren needs him to leave so he can work.

"Chris..." Darren starts, moving towards him. He can feel how different things are between them now but he doesn't know how to mention it.

Chris nervously fidgets with the strap of his bag. "I can go ahead and leave if you have plans," he says, finally. "I can grab some lunch on the road."

Darren shakes his head. "Don't go. Not yet..." His voice is so close to a whine. He takes a moment to try to get a hold of himself a bit better and not sound like a petulant five year old when he speaks. "I'd like you to stay longer if you will Chris. Please? We ... have some things to work out before you go."

"Things to work out?" That doesn't sound promising. His voice cracks a little, but he hopes Darren doesn't notice.

Darren bites his lip, eyes lowering to the ground. "I just... I don't know what... we are...?" He forces himself to ask before looking up at Chris. He doesn't have much to offer really, and he knows some guys wouldn't want to actually _date_ someone like him but he's hoping Chris will... want to. Or at least want to fool around a lot.

Chris laughs, surprisingly loudly in the otherwise quiet room. "You're asking me that? You're the one with experience and... stuff."

He crosses his arms over his chest, not trying to be defensive but feeling like he needs some sort of barrier between his pounding heart and Darren.

Darren doesn't like how Chris is closing off his body like this. He can't read him this way and he doesn't know how to proceed. His anxiety over this conversation ratchets up a bit and he begins to fidget with the edge of his towel.

"I just was trying to figure out what you wanted is all."

Darren isn't really giving him anything to go on.

Finally Chris says, "I want to not be in high school and not live three and a half hours away. Even if you did still... I mean, would want... to... to date me... I know you probably wouldn't be satisfied with only being able to... to get together like, you know, like this weekend, every few weeks. And I'm sure you have lots of other... friends, and stuff. Like me. But older, and... more experienced."

It's impossible for him to think that Darren might _not_ have dozens of 'friends' eager to spend the night with him. Chris understands that he might have held some mysterious appeal being online, but now they've met and Darren certainly made the best of it but Chris is certain that he hasn't lived up to whatever Darren expected. _Chris_ might think the sex was mind-numbingly, brain-meltingly amazing but for all he knows that was average for Darren.

It takes a lot of concentration from Darren to focus on what Chris is trying to say. "You mean you'd... want to date me?" He asks hopefully. He really hopes he hasn't got it wrong here. "I haven't got.. I don't have harems of men. Not in real life anyways. I don't go out every weekend with a different customer or anything, I mean I know that must look like this to you but I don't."

"Of course I would date you," Chris says, surprised Darren even has to ask. "Why wouldn't I? You're... amazing. And _really_ hot."

Darren grins at that. "Well... I mean. My job and all... I didn't know if you'd want that and I'm three and a half hours away too."

"I graduate in a couple of months, though." As soon as he says it, Chris realizes how presumptuous it is. "And... I have a car. I can just tell my parents I have auditions... a lot of auditions."

He ignores the mention of Darren's job. He isn't going to let that stop him from _trying_ this, though he's not naive enough to think it might never be an issue.

"Yeah?" Darren asks hopefully. He looks up at Chris, his curls spilling down into his eyes and he just hopes and wants and really likes Chris and wants to be around him as much as he can.

Chris uncrosses his arms, stomach swooping at how adorable Darren looks right now. He can't quite believe Darren is looking at him like that. His smile widens involuntarily. "Yeah."

Darren reaches out and snags the back of Chris's neck, pulling him in and kissing him.

"Geez, are you guys ever like _not_ attached?" Joey asks, pausing in their open doorway.

Chris wraps his arms around Darren and squeezes him tight, smiling into his shoulder. He has his face turned away from Joey, embarrassed - though Darren clearly isn't, since he's still naked anyway.

"He'll be leaving soon and we'll go back to our previously non-attached selves then. Calm yourself,” Darren says. 

"Yeah, until I have to _hear_ it," he grumbles, pushing off from the doorway. "I was thinking of making waffles, anyone in?"

"I thought maybe we could go out for food," Chris whispers in his ear.

Mostly he just doesn't want to share Darren right now, even with Joey. He wants to be out, in public, with his... well, he's not sure if he can say boyfriend yet really, but he might think it.

"No! We're leaving!" Darren calls back, grabbing Chris's hand and threading their fingers together.

"Not like that you won't! Better go get dressed." They can hear Joey cackling from the kitchen as he pulls out a bunch of pans.

Darren groans into Chris's neck, nuzzling there. "Maybe just stay here then. Can stay naked."

Chris really sort of wanted to go out, but if Darren wants to stay in. He doesn't feel like pushing his luck right now. "Yeah, if you want, sure."

Darren shakes his head. "No, I was just... I was kidding. We should go out. Celebrate or something. You want lunch or breakfast still? Your choice man." He pulls away and tugs off the towel as he begins scrounging around for clothing.

Chris forgets to answer once the towel goes away. He's blatantly staring at Darren's ass - is that a bite mark? Did he do that? He bites his bottom lip, grinning and sort of proud of himself.

Darren is oblivious to Chris's staring and he quickly dresses, standing back up with a shirt on and jeans slipped up his hips. "Alright. Breakfast? Lunch? Something in between? Brunch?"

"Um... whatever you're in the mood for." Chris sits down, tugging on his t-shirt a little bit and glad he's wearing loose jeans to hide his hard on. (He's not even sure how he's hard again after how much he's come this weekend, but... well. Darren's ass apparently has magical powers of revival when it comes to his dick.)

Darren eyes him up before deciding on a small, local diner that has the option for both. It's close enough that the car ride doesn't take too long and the place is hidden enough that it isn't packed with tourists. They seat themselves near the back, a tiny booth that's vinyl covered and clearly seen its fair share of patrons. "This place is amazing. Really."

Chris actually ends up ordering waffles, because they look good on the menu, and gets bacon and french fries to go with them. He feels like it's a lot of food, but... he thinks he's probably worked off way more calories than that.

Under the table, between them, his ankle brushes Darren's.

Darren smiles and lets his own foot brush back, ordering the turkey melt. He stares at Chris, moony, goofy smile still in place on his face. "So, when is your next audition?"

"Next month, probably. I don't get a whole lot of them... not exactly Hollywood material." He rolls his eyes. "But... you know, something just might pop up... in a couple weeks?"

He says it in a hopeful voice, trusting that Darren will catch on.

"Yeah...? Pop up or... _pop up_?" He grins and his foot nudges at Chris's again.

Chris snorts and takes a drink of his diet coke. "Would that be okay? If I told my parents I had an audition, and came back? I don't have to stay the whole weekend if you don't want me to, I could even drive in Saturday morning and leave that night..."

"Stay," Darren rushes to say. He adds a smile to the end of it to seem less over enthusiastic but its how he feels. "Feel free to stay the entire weekend. I might even kick Joey out. We can have the whole place to ourselves, how about that?"

"Yeah. I'd like that," Chris says. "Uh, not that him being there even stopped us that much..."

Darren laughs. "Well, no but I think he'd like it. Plus then you can bend me over the kitchen table." He shoots Chris a wink because it is definitely something he'd like.

"I can't believe you said that," Chris says. "Out loud, I mean."

Darren looks around before back at Chris and shrugs. "Why not? I mean, not like anyone is really listening to us right now."

"Yeah, I guess, just..." Chris shrugs back. "Where I come from isn't quite like this."

"Quite like _what_ , do you mean?" Darren isn't sure exactly what Chris means by that. "Where are you from then?"

"Clovis. It's a little town outside of Fresno. I mean they're just... really conservative. I think I'd get lynched if I saw at the local diner and talked about fu- um. Bending a guy over a table." Chris is a little awkward explaining, not wanting to overstate it but not wanting to lie either.

Darren cocks his head to the side, trying to imagine that. "Wow, yeah. That's hard for me to imagine. I came from San Fran, we sort of just said what we were thinking and what we were feeling out in the open."

"I'll have to visit there one day," Chris says. He's always wanted to, anyway.

Darren grins and oh he wants to take Chris there. He wants to show him around and take him to all the perfect little places that tourists don't know about. "Yeah? ... I'd love to play tour guide some time..." He throws it out like its no big deal, like its just an off handed comment.

"Maybe this summer..." Chris says, trying to keep it just as casual as Darren is even though on the inside he's kicking his feet at maybe making plans with Darren months away. It makes it feel so much more real and not some spur of the moment affair.

"Yeah? Really?" Darren bounces in his seat with excitement. "Oh man, so many cool places we can go check out and see and you'll love it its nothing like here or Fresno. Like the best place in the world."

"I think I'd really enjoy that. Especially with the right tour guide." He adds the last part on with a flirty smile.

Darren winks at him as the waitress returns with their food. Mentally he begins preparing and thinking of places to take Chris, places that he would like to see and things to do.

"So, any other plans for the summer? Other than sneaking to my place?"

Chris shrugs. "I told my parents I was going to keep auditioning until it was time to start college so... I'll probably try and actually get as many auditions as I can. Besides that, I don't know."

His tone when he talks about college is one of obvious reluctance.

"But you don't want to go to college?" Darren is not always a quick guy (sometimes things go right past him) but he definitely catches the weariness and reluctance in his voice.

"I don't think I'll catch a big acting break at Clovis Community College. Also I kind of..." He shrugs. "Well, my teachers wouldn't exactly call me academically gifted."

Darren smiles sympathetically because he can understand. There was always so much going on in his head and outside in the world that he wanted to do that staying in place for school was hard. "Some people aren't cut out for college. That's _okay_ Chris."

"Yeah, tell that to my parents. They aren't going to make me go to a four year if I really don't want to, but I'm kind of locked into the community college unless I can get an actual job between now and then that pays well enough for me to live on my own... and not in Clovis." He shudders a little at the idea of settling down there.

"Well, there's all summer to think something out right?" Darren has to bite down on his tongue to keep from offering Chris a place to move. They've not known each other very long after all and he's pretty sure Joey would appreciate a voice in this.

Instead he reaches across the table, around the plates of food and snags his hand, squeezing it.

"Yeah," Chris says, then looks down in surprise at their hands together. He smiles and squeezes Darren's fingers against his own.

"Come on, breakfast first. Then existential problems later." He gives Chris's hand another squeeze before letting it go to turn to his food.

They leave an hour later, full and happy. Chris even finds the way past his nerves to snag Darren's hand as they walk.

"It feels good outside," he says, wistful. He's not looking forward to being cooped up in his car for a few hours.

"Mmhm, nice and warm..." Darren tugs on Chris's hand and pulls him in until he crashes against his body. He laughs and wraps arms around him, having no problem being open and romantic in public.

Chris is happy just to be close to Darren. He leans over impulsively and kisses his cheek. "I'm still not ready to go back," he admits. "I can stay for a couple more hours and still make it home before dark, I think."

"Yeah? Good." Darren tightens his arms around Chris's waist and begins rocking them back and forth, humming and pretending to dance with him. "Want you to stay longer. Long as you can."

"Are you- what are you-" Chris laughs, realizing what Darren is doing. He smiles so hard his face hurts, but moves with Darren, humoring him happily.

Darren clasps Chris's hand tighter and leads him into a spiraling and twirling waltz. He leads them around the parking lot, not even caring about who might be watching them.

"You are ridiculous," Chris says, but he loves it. He loves it, and he doesn't want this to ever end.

"Maybe but thats the best thing about me." He pokes his tongue out at Chris as he twirls them to a stop next to his car.

"Yeah. I like it." Chris grabs Darren by the shirt and hauls him in for a kiss, catching him off guard.

Darren laughs into it, his bottom lip slipping in between Chris's lips so that he can suck on it. Darren groans and pushes up against him, laughing and shameless in his desire for Chris. He doesn't want sex right now, he's just enjoying Chris's mouth on his.

Chris can hear what sounds like a group of girls giggling at them as they walk by, but he doesn't care. His eyes are closed and his whole world is narrowed down to Darren's mouth and Darren's warm body pressed all along his.

Darren touches the tip of his tongue to Chris's before sliding it into his mouth, making the kiss go deeper, longer. They stand together, bodies pressed and arms around each other until they finally have to break apart to breathe.

"Well. Um. Yes. That was... yeah..." Darren rambles, his eyes practically crossing from how good it was.

"Well, that would _definitely_ get our asses kicked in Clovis," Chris remarks. He leans in for one more quick taste. "Should we, um... go back to your place?"

"Good thing we're here in LA then, right?" Darren agrees. He snags Chris's hand and turns to the car. He lets go of it so Chris can get in, only to take it back up when they're sitting down together.

Joey's still home, lounging in pajama pants when they walk in the door. "Food?" He says hopefully, then drops back down with a pout when he sees their hands free of leftover boxes or bags. "You're both assholes."

"So the way to get on your good side is to bring you food?" Chris answers, feeling cheeky. "I'll remember that, since I'm - hopefully - going to be around here more often."

"Oh really?" Joey looks at Chris and then over at Darren. He isn't sure exactly what his response should be; congratulations? But Darren is grinning hugely and Chris seems cool so he just nods his head in agreement. "Ear plugs would work as well."

"I keep saying, if you want to join in..." Darren starts, teasing.

"I'll just get him the ear plugs," Chris interrupts, sliding his arm around Darren's waist. Something hot and hard to pinpoint exactly flares inside of him. He leans in and whispers, "Remember what I said about sharing?"

Darren looks over at Chris, eyes widening a bit and enjoying the possessive feel of Chris's arm around his waist. "Yeah? ... really mean that...?" He isn't sure what it means that he likes how possessive Chris sounds but he does and he just wants to hear it again.

Chris realizes what he says and is flustered a little bit, but he shrugs. He isn't going to exactly say no, he _didn't_ mean it...

Darren's smile grows wider and he begins to pull Chris back to the bedroom, not wanting an audience right now (even if it is just Joey).

"I kinda... like that," he admits as he shuts the door behind him.

"Yeah?" A picture flashes through his mind; what Darren might do if Chris just stepped forward right now and braced his hands on either side of Darren and pinned him there. He decides not to, just smiles and files away this new information. "Good, then... because I really don't think I'm going to like... you know. _Sharing_ you."

"Will it be weird if I still show up?" Chris asks, stepping in closer. "To the free ones, I mean? I don't think I can afford that many privates..."

He smirks a little.

"I would be disappointed if you didn't show up," Darren admits. His other hand goes to Chris's other hip and he tugs him in closer. "And I think... We might be able to work out a plan for some privates..."

"Good. I was hoping you'd feel that way." Chris can't resist any longer; he cups Darren's face and kisses him.

Darren's head falls back and his mouth open to Chris. He feels addicted to the taste and feel of Chris's lips, wanting to feel them pressing against his own more.

"God, you taste so good..." He mumbles into the kiss before slipping his tongue in further.

Chris has a feeling this is headed in the direction of the bed again when his phone rings. He pulls away and frowns, seeing his mother's face on the screen. "That's a buzzkill," he mumbles before stepping away from Darren to answer it.

"Hi, Mom... yeah, I- we were planning on hitting the road in an hour or two. I can- oh, okay." He frowns again and hangs up. "She wants me to leave within the hour."

Darren frowns. "Within the hour...? Why so early? You'd still make it back in time if you left later." He slides his hands into the back pockets of Chris's jeans. His mouth moves to the pale column of his neck and he begins to nibble and lick up and down it.

"My sister has this youth group thing tonight and my mother can't take her..." Chris sighs, but more because of what Darren is doing to his neck than what he's saying.

It's probably the only reason his mom could have listed that wouldn't have made him argue. He doesn't say no to much when it comes to Hannah.

"Youth group thing, huh?" Darren finds a particularly lovely patch of skin and begins to tease it between his teeth. "That has to be tonight, right? Still gives you a bit of time..."

"Starts at six," Chris says. He wraps his arms around Darren's neck. "So... need to leave in... well, about an hour..."

Darren sighs and pulls Chris back to the bed. "Fine, if there is only an hour then..." He grins and topples them both over onto it.

*

Darren stands, leaning against Chris's car, arms around his neck and hands in his hair. He doesn't want to let go and let Chris leave just yet. He's enjoyed having him over so much, enjoyed meeting him and everything was so much better than expected, he doesn't want to leave their little moment alone.

Chris isn't exactly rushing things along, either. They're not even making out right now; he's just got his head on Darren's shoulder and they're standing there like that.

"What time is your show tonight?" Chris asks. "I should be home by 8:30..."

"10:00. You should be able to make that, right?" He asks hopefully. Turning slightly he nuzzles his nose into the crook of his neck.

"Wouldn't miss it," Chris promises. He reaches up and pets his fingers through Darren's hair. His voice is soft and dreamy when he says, "You smell so good."

Darren turns his head and nuzzles at Chris's palm. "Smell like you a lot," he replies, pressing a kiss there.

Chris laughs. "I was just thinking I smell like you. And your bedroom..." His grin turns a little wicked. "Smells like us. Still gonna smell like that tonight while you're performing, too, isn't it?"

"Not even going to change the sheets," he promises into Chris's neck. He presses a kiss to the nearest bit of skin, a bruise forming on his neck.

"I'm going to be wearing a turtleneck for a week, aren't I?" Chris laughs. "I don't even own any turtlenecks, actually. Oops."

"Oh. Um, should I not have done that...?" Darren frowns and pulls away, looking at the mark he's made. "I'm sorry."

Chris turns his mouth toward Darren's and whispers, like he's telling a secret, "It's okay. I kind of like it."

Just like that Darren relaxes, sagging back against the car. He reaches out and brushes his fingers over the mark and smiles. "Good, I'm glad. I like it there."

"Besides I think, um. I kind of... did that to you a lot." Chris can't even really bring himself to be sorry, since every time he did it Darren made such amazing sounds.

"I noticed in the shower. I like them all." Darren knows his neck, thighs, butt, hips and stomach all bear marks from Chris's teeth and fingers but he doesn't care. He likes the marks, the physical representations of how much Chris needs him.

"Okay," Chris says, sighing. He pulls away from Darren, leaving only their hands linked together. "I really have to go now."

Darren's fingers tighten squeezing and holding onto Chris. He doesn't want to let go yet, isn't ready to let go yet.

"I'll see you in two weeks?" Chris asks, just to hear Darren confirm it again.

He'd really try and make it the next weekend if he didn't think it would raise his parents suspicion.

"Absolutely," Darren breathes, tugging him back in for another kiss before finally letting him go. "Text me when you get in okay?"

"Okay." Chris smiles and then laughs when Darren doesn't move. "You realize I can't get in my car with you leaning against the door, right?"

"Oh. Well. That's really too bad isn't it?" Darren sighs, not moving away from the door at all.

Chris grabs him by the waist and tugs him forward, spinning them around. He reels Darren in for one more kiss before pushing him away. "I'll see you soon. Online. Tonight. And I'll text you."

Darren finally steps back away from the car. Chris forces himself in the car though he really just wants to go hide away in Darren's bed for oh, a few weeks, or so. Preferably until high school graduation.

He glances in the rearview mirror as he pulls away and sees Darren standing there waving at him. Darren lingers until Chris turns off of the street. Chris feels the loss keenly, almost a panicking deep in his chest at putting physical distance between them. 

He glances down at his phone and grabs it, finding Darren’s number and dialing. He turns the speaker phone on and puts it on his dashboard, suddenly nervous that Darren won’t even answer. 

He does, though, sounding surprised. “Forget something?”   
“No,” Chris says. “Just thought my boyfriend might want to keep me company on my drive home?” 

“I think he can handle that.” The words are calmer than the tone; Chris can practically _hear_ the smile in Darren’s voice. “In fact, I think he’d like to very much. He already misses you.” 

“I miss him, too,” Chris says softly, and somehow having that confirmation about what he’s leaving behind makes him feel a little bit better about going home.


End file.
